Not The Only Way
by soveryunpretty
Summary: AU: Bella wakes up in a hospital a vampire, with no previous knowledge that the myths are real, but not for long. The only question is, who will find her first? Will her ignorance make her an easy target to be taken advantage of?
1. Chapter 1

**I am really excited about this story; it's been running through my head all week. This is obviously an alternate universe fic. Bella still lives with her mom, so she doesn't know the Cullens, and doesn't know anything about vampires.**

I stared down at the mangled body in horror. The man had been fairly large. He was tall, with medium sized muscles banding under the skin of his arms and legs. His pale blond hair contrasted with the golden skin common to the area. He was maybe in his mid twenties, and he looked athletic. Now he looked like a giant rag doll.

I had killed him.

My feet kicked out under me, sending me jumping away from the body, into the brick wall on the opposite side of the alley. The solid bricks crumbled beneath the pressure of my back, and tumbled in a fit of dust and pebbles to my feet. My body shook violently and my sobs ripped through chest.

What the hell was happening to me?

My trembling legs slid out from under me and I collapsed into a similar heap as the corpse only a few feet away. My lips were still wet with his thick blood and tingled with the memory of his pulse beating against my tongue.

I clamped my eyes closed, desperate to rid my mind of the messy sight, though I knew my attempts were in vain. The image was burned on my retinas and seemed to pierce straight through the sanity I was currently clinging to with my entire being. I would never forget this sight. What had I done?

His head was shattered, pieces of flesh and skull littering the cold ground of the alley. Lacerations covered his upper arms, everywhere I had touched. His legs were twisted in odd angles; a result of how I had dropped him from my arms after the beat of his heart had dulled to nothing. His throat had been completely ripped apart, without preamble. His clothes were in complete tatters. His pants had large gashes cutting sloppily through the material, and his shirt was reduced to scraps, barely staying on his wide chest.

Despite his numerous and deplorable injuries, he didn't bleed a drop. I had taken his blood from him without a second thought. I had even swallowed it. Drank it like some mythical beast. I killed a man.

I buried my head in my hands, curling into a tight fetal position, rocking back and forth like a character in some asylum movie. Why weren't any tears leaving my eyes? My fingers twisted around the roots of my hair and pulled sharply. Not a single strand moved. I frantically pulled my hands away, and held them out before me.

My hands were pale, much more so than normal, and my nails, once bitten to the quick, were now elegantly short. I extended my arms further, looking for anything that made sense right now. My arms had always been trim, like the rest of my body, but now there was a subtle crease of hinted muscle underneath. Another sob tore through my frame.

Had I died? Was I in hell? I felt like I was in hell. What had I done to earn such punishment? I was never one to "toot my own horn," but I thought I had been a reasonable daughter. I did my schoolwork, and though I didn't have friends, I don't think I was terrible to anyone by any stretch of the imagination. I was no hero or anything, but I wasn't a criminal either.

Was this a dream? Was I in the middle of some graphic, hauntingly real nightmare? No, I amended. I'm not this creative. My imagination could never produce such an image as the body before me. Definitely not a dream, but I still couldn't remember anything to put me in hell. This couldn't possible be real, could it?

I didn't understand what was happening. I remember a car crash. . . or at least what I assumed was a crash. I couldn't recall the impact itself. My mind raced and I took a few shuddering breaths.

Do I even know where I am?

Yes, I answered myself. I'm in Phoenix, Arizona.

Who am I?

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm seventeen years old, and I live with my mother, Renee, and my step-dad, Phil.

So how did I get here now?

I saw flashes of myself talking to my mother. Groceries. I had taken her car and was on my way to the store, but I didn't make it. A black jeep had run a red light at an intersection, and headed straight for me. I could remember all of this, but it was as I was seeing my past through hazy goggles. Had the crash caused brain damage?

Maybe that was it. Maybe I was having hallucinations due to brain damage. But if I had such sever brain damage, would I be able to even come to that conclusion, or would I think this situation was completely natural? That thought brought me back to the man.

He was dead. There was a dead man about a foot and a half from me on the ground. He was dead because of me, because I had killed him. I was walking down the street, and suddenly I was drinking the blood of a full grown man out of his throat. Definitely not normal. Maybe brain damage is out.

I had never been so terrified in my life. I didn't understand anything that was going on, but out of nowhere, I'm crying in an alley in the middle of Phoenix next to the body of the man I brutally murdered all alone. I could barely think I was shaking so hard.

I had risen from unconsciousness only a few hours previous with a sheet over my head in a hospital. I knew what that was supposed to mean. I was no longer attached to the bulky machinery next to me, but it only took the pressure of my fingers to my neck to tell me I had no pulse. I was covered in a cold sweat, and my body was sore with an unfamiliar pain.

I was enveloped by so many sounds and smells that I had never experienced before. My sight was so sharp I could see every corner of the room, though the lights were off, and not a speck of light entered through any windows. I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I ran.

That's how I was here now. Soft footsteps made me lift my head form my hands, which were still shaking in pure terror. I made no move to leave the scene of my crime. Maybe it'd be safer if they locked me up. I knew at age seventeen for a murder so violent I'd be tried as an adult, and with the easy evidence of me sitting there next to the body, his blood splattered on my clothes, there was no reason not to find me guilty.

I couldn't believe this was the end to my life already. I'd rot in a jail cell for this. But still, I couldn't will myself to move. I didn't know what had made me kill that man, but whatever it was, would I be putting Renee and Phil in danger by going home?

The owner of the footsteps turned into the alley, and my wheezing breath caught in my throat.

It was a young boy, not even five feet tall. My first thought was that he looked like William Bouguereau's Cupidon. He was dressed richly, his suit impeccable. His dark brown hair fell down to his ears, framing his face. His full lips curled into a slight smile at the sight of me, then turned into a confused frown.

His wide eyes moved to the corpse beside me, then came back to me, curled into a ball, shaking on the ground. That's the first time I noticed it.

His eyes were a startling red. The same crimson of the poor dead man's blood stared back at me. Oh God, this was hell. I started sobbing again.

The boy took more steps into the alley, examining me closer. Was he not scared or surprised at all?

I looked back to him, waiting for him to scream, to run, to do anything. I was rewarded with a subtle rise of his sculpted brow, his gaze on me was curious. The beautiful boy spoke, and the melodic voice that filled the air was almost enough to bring me from my situation.

"Was this your first kill?" he asked. His voice wasn't soothing, but it wasn't condemning either, just honestly interested. I held back a shudder at how casual he was speaking of the situation, but nodded, unable to form any words.

"Are you alone?" I nodded again, the thought that I really was all alone made me want to cry. He seemed to almost expect my answer. His gaze locked with my eyes and held an authority that would be impossible to deny. "You will come with me." His words were so confident, as though he didn't have any doubt in the universe as to why a girl wouldn't just walk off with this strange boy with burgundy eyes.

He saw my hesitation and walked to me until he was only inches away. He bent down, putting himself at eye level. His next words were so chilling; a shiver ran up my spine too strong to hide.

"If you don't come with me, I will undoubtedly be sent to kill you in a few weeks anyways." He spoke so calmly, resolute. "You will kill more people out in the open like this if you don't come. As a matter of fact, with how much information you seem to know about your current situation, I might as well stay here. I'll have to kill you in the morning."

I stared back at him wide eyed, too shocked to move yet. He let out an exasperated sigh, and stood up, offering his hand to me. I gazed at it like it was alien.

"I can tell you what is happening to you. You will understand everything very soon." I saw no other alternative. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I held no reservation that he would indeed kill me in the morning if I decided not to leave with him.

I couldn't go back to my parents, they were in danger. I would only be arrested anyways, maybe put to death. This boy would kill me in the morning, for whatever reasons I didn't yet understand, and if for some reason I avoided that situation, I would kill more people and he would kill me in due time anyways.

I nodded slowly, and took his hand. I saw no other option. I could only hope that once he explained what was going on, I could return to my mother and beg for forgiveness for the worry I must be putting her through.

"Oh, and forgive me for my terrible manners. My name is Alec."

* * *

**Haha, god I love that last line! Please review, I am absolutely dying to know what you think of this. It doesn't need to be constructive at all. If I get a "Hey, good start," or something, I'll be more than happy. Review, pleeeeeeeaaaase!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed. OcherMe, as always, you freaking rock. ****Wow, I got this out really fast.**

_"Oh, and forgive me for my terrible manners. My name is Alec."_

We walked through the streets, which were curiously empty. I could hear murmurs in the buildings we passed, but it seemed the usually busy Phoenix streets were abandoned. For a city this large, that was strange, no matter what hour of the night it was.

We seemed to walk for hours, Alec never releasing my hand. It was odd, holding the hand of a stranger, but it was more of an assurance I wouldn't run away rather than a romantic gesture. I stared at him the entire walk, pondering the mystery of him. His beauty almost had me convinced he was an angel, but his eyes made me throw those thoughts away immediately. That and his cold yet steady demeanor.

He never said a word, never even glanced away from the direction of our travel once. I myself was entranced by the night. The flicker of an old street light was now fascinating. Flying insects swarmed the light, sending tiny spots of shadow in the light's path. A low hum was emitted from the bulb, hissing in its final night of life. It would have gone unnoticed before.

My head snapped to two glowing eyes. A stray cat watched indifferently as we passed, but as we got closer, the tiny hairs on it's back stood on edge, looking ridged as steel. The illumination of a close office building, a sleepy employee still inside working overtime, was reflected in the cat's knowing orbs, giving it a sinister appearance.

Every fiber of the hospital gown that hung limply over my body brushed against my skin noticeably, causing the most fascinating sensation. I was too busy with my situation to possibly find embarrassment in the fact that I wore nothing but thin cotton panties and an overused and open-backed hospital garment.

I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, considering I knew I had no say in the matter, but I wasn't expecting to walk straight up to the Phoenix airport. Alec pulled me in the direction of the runways, rather than the building itself, and I made out the details of a high-end private jet resting in an otherwise empty stretch on concrete.

I was abruptly nervous. Alec had to tug on my hand sharply to get me to move. I resisted and looked at him panicked. When his gaze met mine, it was annoyed. He seemed to be extending a great deal of patience in dealing with me, but he was rapidly losing his composure.

"Where are we going?" My question was reasonable, right? It's understandable to be scared about getting on some plane with a stranger, correct? Alec just seemed more perturbed.

"Italy." He answered firmly, punctuated by another pull of my hand. Well I wasn't having that.

"Italy? Why? Can't you just tell me what's happening to me now? What's going on?" His head whipped around faster than I thought possible and he released my hand only to grab both of my upper arms and jerking me violently to bring me closer in warning.

"I want you to realize I could rip you to pieces and burn your remains before you'd even realize what was happening," he warned. "And even that would be merciful. I won't even haunt your mind with the other less humane possibilities." His voice was tight, and all I could do was nod, eyes wide.

"We are going to Italy, because that is the home of my masters. They are who will decide your fate, and I do nothing without their prior consent. But hear me this, if you continue your insolent questioning and resisting, I will ask their permission to rid them of you personally." My lips stayed glued tight, and I nodded again dumbly, and showed I wouldn't make any trouble by grabbing his hand and making my way to the eerie plane.

As we stepped closer, I began shaking again. I closed my eyes as I took my steps, my emotions now resumed to my former terror. Alec was no longer a potential ally, that was pretty evident. He was now a captor.

As we approached, the plane's door was opened and released a set of stairs leading to the thick body. Alec stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked to me expectantly. I released his hand and made my way up into the heap of metal that was to take me to my future, whatever that may be.

The inside was lavishly decorated in crèmes and rich leathers, the warmth of the colors making the cold fear in my chest stand out more pointedly. Alec followed me closely and closed the door behind him. I looked to him nervously, and he dipped his head to a group of chairs, telling me to sit.

I poured myself into an oversized tan chair next to a dark wood table. My movements alerted me to my newfound grace. I shrugged it off, just adding it to the pile of things I'd have to ask Alec's masters in Italy. Out of all the things happening this night. . . my balance and coordination was not at the forefront of my mind.

I closed my eyes, feeling emotionally exhausted. I was bizarrely accepting of my position, already growing bored with possible death tonight. I closed my eyes, feeling at ease with Alec's previous admittance of not doing anything without permission of his masters. I tried not to dwell on the title master, and what that could possibly mean. We had hours before we could get to Italy, so that gave me at least a few hours to enjoy, and I assumed whatever I might dream had the possibility of being more pleasant than flying to my possible death.

"Don't bother even trying," Alec's voice traveled from the seats closer to the cockpit. I opened my eyes in response, looking it at him, who had resumed his mask of amusement. "You won't fall asleep, I can promise you that." He smiled for the first time I'd seen, reminiscing on some inside joke.

"Is there anything you can tell me yourself now?" My voice was meek, scared of setting off his anger once again. He looked at me, seeming to debate with himself over the next course of action. He finally relented and turned back to me.

"You are no longer human." He stated simply. In any other situation, I might have laughed and praised him for his wonderful acting skills, but I had completely slaughtered a man twice my size a few hours before, and I couldn't help but believe what he said. I thought back to drinking the man's blood.

"I'm a vampire?" I guessed. He responded with twisting his lips into a wicked smile in obvious confirmation. "What else can you tell me?" he once again contemplated to himself the information he was allowed to release.

"You are dead. You have heartbeat, no blood in your system other than that which you will take from others. You cannot sleep, cannot cry, cannot eat. Along with this, you have incredible strength and speed. You also have been given haunting grace and beauty. You are the perfect predator. A Venus flytrap. Everything about you draws the prey in, and you have the power to kill them swiftly enough they won't notice until it's already happening."

I stared at him in horror. He seemed satisfied by my response and turned back in his seat.

Prey. Humans. Innocent people, and I had to kill them. Not only kill, but drink their blood. Alec held no remorse, it was plain to see. He killed people, with no guilt, no regrets. His smirk in the alley took on a new meaning.

He found my terror and remorse amusing. This was all humorous to him.

My head fell back to the chair. Alec was a monster, and soon I would be too. Maybe I already was.

I gazed out the small window of the plane and the sun rose over the horizon. My hand reached up to the window, trying to capture the beauty between my fingers, bringing my attention to something else. My fingertips were sparkling. The skin of my palm sent rainbows bouncing back to the window and the chair, lighting everything around me up with tiny spots and beams of glittering flashes.

I lifted my head and saw Alec, glowing just as I was. I dropped my face to my hands and wept.

I already was a monster.

Hours passed before I regained my posture, wiping my cheeks as a reflex. Alec's words came back to my head. _Cannot cry. _

I noticed we were no longer flying over the vast expanse of ocean, but were again hovering over land. A beautiful city, crowned by a castle and surrounded by walls greeted us. The plane was rapidly losing height, falling towards the glimmering city, and finally touched down on a solitary runway just outside of a small gate leading through the walls.

Alec stood, and I followed. The pilot finally made his entrance, and I was only faintly surprised to see that he shared the blood red eyes and beauty of Alec. He came to us, holding a mass of black material pouring out of his pale arms.

Alec grabbed a fistful of the fabric, and in a grand swoosh, tied it around his neck. It was a cloak, I realized. He looked at me to take one as well while he lifted the hood over his head. I obeyed, and followed his example in putting it on. After the pilot did the same, the doors were opened.

I stepped down onto the earth, shocked by Alec's duplicate as the only one waiting by the gate. She was also clad in a black cloak. I worried about what her reaction to me might be, but the shimmering face that peeked beneath the large hood had eyes only for Alec.

She stretched her arms out in welcoming for him, and he entered, kissing both of her cheeks in a very European state.

"Jane," was all he said. She smiled to him and took his hand, her voice just as musical as his.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**I know Alec seems like a huge jackass, but in the Volturi, everyone knows and fears him. He's not used to having to ask twice for anything, and he was already annoyed because if you hadn't noticed, they were going human speed that entire walk to the plane. Again, tell me what you think. Reviews make me update faster, so review if you'd like more. Once again, no pressure to say anything intelligent or constructive, I'll take anything.**** Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in a day! I either totally kick ass, or I am a huge loser with no other way to spend her weekend. You decide.**

_"Welcome home."_

Jane's eyes finally met mine and she sneered. My clothes, or lack thereof, weren't completely hidden by the long black cloak and once again, my situation was amusing to them. Alec spoke up about me in explanation.

"I found her while passing through Phoenix. I was making a pit stop on my way to Texas. Those fools never stop making newborns they can't control." He explained quickly shaking his head, analyzing his twin's expression. "She was sobbing in a dirty alley over her first kill." He chuckled along with his sister at the idea. "She is alone and knows nothing. I thought it wise to bring her to Aro, and save someone a trip to America to handle her later."

Jane seemed to accept this. She took Alec's hand and turned from me without another thought, leading us through the gate into the city. It was locked behind us ominously, and I shuddered, causing another fit of giggles from the two vampires ahead.

It would take time to get used to that. Vampires.

As we strode through the streets, Jane prattled on about gossip between names I didn't know. We stayed in the shadows, despite the cloaks, and I was at least a bit relieved by the fact that the intense sparkling skin was the only side affect of the sun's rays.

I turned to find that the airplane pilot had been long gone, and I was too scared to think of what he could possibly be doing. Alec noticed my preoccupation.

"It is against the laws to hunt in the city," he explained, probably trying to sound reassuring. "We bring our food from the outside. Heidi is due back today." He smiled at the last statement while I held back another sob. How could he call them food?

They had family and friends. These people they fed off of had jobs, and hobbies, talents. What had their existence in the world done to our possible future? The two creatures in front of me were practically children, with the faces of angels. Had they fed from someone who could've cured diseases? Someone who would have started organizations and charities? Someone who could have saved even more lives?

I watched the cobblestones under my feet as we traveled silently. Was there a cobblestone for every life they had taken? Every child without a parent because of them? Every sibling now alone because they were thirsty. Husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, cousins, aunts, nieces, nephews. I knew better than most my age how it felt to be alone, and I mourned for all I had undoubtedly hurt by my lack of control in Phoenix.

I suddenly believed that were I to die in the next few hours at the hands of these creatures, the world might be better off.

So lost in my thoughts, I almost ran straight into Jane and Alec as they stopped at a door to the large castle which had entranced me on the plane ride here. The wooden door was so large; it made an odd sight to see the tiny Jane open it herself without trouble. I followed them inside.

The rooms were lit by harsh fluorescent lighting in a constant pattern on the ceiling. I had to close my eyes for a moment, recovering from the sudden attack on my senses. The room was empty spare a few uncomfortable looking chairs in the corner and a few potted plants sprinkled randomly in the room. It reminded me of my dentist's office.

I felt an odd sensation in the back of my throat as we approached a door on the opposite side of the room. It was a tickling, that could only be described as something similar to when you needed to cough badly, but held it in. Alec turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"Stop breathing," he commanded, I could only stare back with wide eyes. Stop breathing? He sighed in exasperation at my lack of knowledge. "You are dead now, you don't need air." He stated rather bluntly.

I complied and was surprised to find that I really didn't need air. My chest felt a little stiff doing so, but my body didn't go into the normal panic from the lack of oxygen flowing to my lungs. Alec made sure I would obey before opening the door. I knew immediately why he had cautioned me.

This room was similar to the last with one addition. On the other side of the enclosure was a solid desk, giving off a very business like air. Behind it sat a woman. Her eyes were green, and she was average looking. She was human. I was thoroughly disgusted. Not only did they feed off of humans without second thought, they kept them around as pets, teaching them tricks to do their bidding.

Alec and Jane each took an arm roughly, interpreting my expression as something dangerous and hauled me into the next room of the castle going right by the human woman, who looked up to me with a warm smile.

Alec was upset, thinking I had once again gone against orders, but Jane put a steadying hand on his shoulder. She met his crimson eyes with her own.

"Let's just bring her to the masters as soon as possible. She is wearing a strain on you." She soothed, sending me a scathing glance. I didn't dare speak up to defend myself. He nodded his compliance and I inwardly thanked anyone who could hear that Jane was not yet annoyed with me as well.

They kept their grips on my arms as the turned and started practically flying through the tight, winding stone halls. It took me a moment to catch the fact that my feet were still hitting the ground, running as fast as they were. A monster's speed, I reminded myself. All the better to run you down and eat you with my dear.

We slowed gradually to a stop before a wooden door, tired with age. They opened it gingerly and pulled me into a large turret room. Illumination came down in translucent patterns on the floors and walls spilling through the colored glass placed far above our heads. The room was littered with vampires, chatting amongst themselves casually, lounging in random couches and filling the room with their tinkling voices and sparkle.

Towards the center of the room, the vampires gave a wide berth, which was occupied by a solitary man; clad in a black cloak the same as ours. His hair was black as pitch and fell in gentle waves to his shoulders, swaying only in the slightest as he moved. His posture suddenly perked and he turned with a wide smile to the three of us.

His eyes were similar to the crimson eyes I had come to expect, only with a milky overcast. His skin looked brittle and I wondered absently how it felt for him when he rearranged his features. Overall, the black hair, white as snow skin and the red irises gave him a sinister look, marred only by his sincerely jovial expression.

"Jane! Alec!" he cried happily, arms wide in welcome. Was this the master whom had such control over the fearsome duo? Jane and Alec swiftly went forward, entering his embrace. The man turned first to Jane, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before turning to Alec and giving him a similar kiss to his forehead.

They positively beamed. My captors were reduced to puppies in the presence of this man.

He turned to me, his face holding his grin, only widening as he took in my presence. He released Jane and Alec and beckoned me forward. I took a few steps respectively, but wasn't about to let this strange vampire embrace me. He looked positively delighted by my being there. I guess he didn't get out much.

"And we have a guest! How wonderful! And may I ask who you are, my dear?" He looked at me expectantly, but I was too surprised to make any sound to respond. Alec, used to my constantly changing moods and actions, spoke for me.

"I found her in Phoenix, master. She was alone and just made her first kill. She knows nothing." He replayed the information he had told Jane earlier, speaking as though I wasn't there. The man's expression was unreadable as he looked back to me. He looked sympathetic, but another emotion flickered behind his eyes.

He looked to me and extended a delicate hand. I stared at him dumbly, not comprehending what he was expecting. Jane hissed in warning at me, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. He chuckled, but left his hand hanging empty in the air.

"Forgive me dear, but what was your name?" he asked, finally dropping his hand to his side. The gesture received disbelieving looks from the various vampires around the room. I knew I would now have to speak for myself, releasing information I hadn't given Alec.

"Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan." I finally answered in what sounded like a squeak. He smiled, pleased to get a response from me. He turned, taking a throne, one of three that I hadn't noticed before. He waved me to come closer again, and I complied, still keeping a wary distance.

"Well, Isabella, I am Aro, and let me give you a formal welcome to Volterra, Italy." I smiled weakly in response and Aro practically danced in his chair. "Now Isabella, I assume you have at least been told what has become of you?" I nodded in response, a short answer which obviously didn't satisfy him. "And exactly how much do you know?"

I repeated all of what I had been told, not a word more and not a word less. He nodded in contemplation before looking back to me, smile replaced.

"The first thing I'm curious about Isabella is if you might have a power." I was baffled. He sure got to the point now didn't he?Did vampires fly or something? He elaborated. "Along with the standard changes that come along with the transformation, some vampires bring with them special powers, skills I'll call it. I, myself can read every thought that has crossed one's mind by the simplest physical contact." I stared amazed. That's why he held out his hand to me.

"I know it's very early, but have you noticed any such oddities since you became a vampire?" I shook my head slowly; a bit scared of what his reaction could be. He looked disappointed, but masked it quickly. "Well, as I said before, it is still early, but now that I have explained what I can do, would you mind?" He extended his hand to me again, and this time I took it, against my better judgment.

I waited, not knowing what to expect. Would it hurt? My mind raced with so many possibilities, I barely noticed how Aro's face fell after only a few seconds. Did my thoughts upset him? He looked up and released my hand, his face curious.

"Jane, dear?" he called out, not breaking his gaze away from me. "Would you test your wonderful power on Isabella here for but a moment please?" Jane's face twisted in a depraved smirk as she nodded.

The room stilled and all conversation ceased as Jane made her deliberate steps toward me. She stopped a few feet away, and met my gaze, still smiling madly. I waited, nervous as to what her power may be and when she was going to unleash it on me. Her smile fell, and she glared angrily, deep concentration etched into her brows as she focused some unknown force on me. A collective intake of breath was heard all around.

Nothing happened.

Aro was suddenly standing next to Jane again, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Fascinating." He murmured. I saw a peculiar glint in his eye, and for the first time I understood why he held the fear of the mythical creatures around us.

* * *

**Bella is finally in Volterra and the story is getting interesting. Duh duh DUH! ****Anything could happen from here! (And by anything, I of course mean the specific plot I have outlined already.) Still, I always love to hear from readers, so review. I'm open to an idea or two. Or eight, but whatever.**

**On a completely random and unrelated note, I'm currently listening to Heart's Barracuda, and it's damn good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The time of forced politeness is over, not that it was especially nice while it lasted. Oh, and the fact that this chapter is out already confirms my suspicions that I'm a loser with nothing better to do with her weekends brought up in the previous chapter.**

_"Fascinating." He murmured. I saw a peculiar glint in his eye, and for the first time I understood why he held the fear of the mythical creatures around us._

He spent what felt like hours testing different vampires on me, and I had never felt so exposed. Just when I thought he'd leave me alone, he'd send for another wave of vampires. One particular group of vampires made him perk up immensely. He pointed to one vampire in particular and curled his finger in beckoning.

"Julian," he called. The male vampire stepped forward. As Aro called to two more vampires for 'just in case', I noticed a frail woman who had been one of the original occupants of the room. She stuck out, because her face showed the only signs of emotion in the large room other than Aro's excitement and Jane's fuming.

It was sympathy and worry. She was dressed in light dress, which was clutched in her fists in obvious nerves. Her pale brown hair hung in sloppy curls falling just below her shoulders. Compared to all of the vampires I had encountered today, her looks were average, but her compassion made her absolutely gorgeous. I sent her a weak smile.

My mind was drawn away from the woman by Aro's command to start the next round of testing. I had a feeling that the power of the male standing before me was different that that of which I had been subjected to throughout the day.

I was correct.

He raised his right arm and his expression was bored as his hand was consumed by flames, which quickly shot out at me. I raised my arms just in time to block my face from being whipped at by the flames and a collective gasp sounded throughout the room.

Nothing had happened. That was the result of all of the other tests, but I didn't even know what the previous vampires' powers were, only that they didn't work. They'd stare, get frustrated, and then leave. I did however; know it wasn't anything as substantial and shooting a flame at me.

I was emotionally exhausted and I fell to my knees, desperately wishing I was again the invisible human girl whose best friend was her eccentric mother. The room grew silent. Aro's eyes widened and I let out a shaky breath, knowing he had thought of yet another power to try on me.

"Two powers?" he asked astonished. I looked to him as his eyes scanned the area I was in. He was looking at me, but his eyes wouldn't lock with my features. He turned to Alec. "Find Caius and Marcus," he commanded leaving no room for opposition. Alec nodded and took off through the door. Aro looked at the watching crowd and chuckled a bit nervously it seemed. Maybe I had imagined it.

"This is astonishing. Her strength overcomes even our beloved Jane!" he declared, still not looking to me. "A vampire with two powers is unheard of. Never in all my years have I seen or heard anything as remarkable as Miss Isabella." What was he talking about? He told me after the first 3 tests that my power was immunity to other vampires' powers. Two? Where did he get the other one from?

Alec raced back through the doors, flanked by two new vampires. I had thought I had seen them all by now. All a part of the Bella circus. Free to all who show the slightest interest. The first had hair the same shade as Aro's, coming only a bit shorter in length. The second had hair the color of fresh snow. Their skin was the same texture as Aro's. This must be Caius and Marcus. The fair-hared vampire spoke up first.

"Well, introduce us Aro. Where is your new beloved daughter? The entire castle is in an uproar about the newborn that can resist powers." His voice was calculating, as though every word was of the utmost importance. His eyes scanned the room for anything out of place. His eyes passed right over me.

"Well Caius, it seems we have a new development. Isabella has two powers." I was growing frustrated. Would anyone care to enlighten me on whatever power I seem to have? Marcus and Caius waited in silence. "Along with being immune, Isabella has the power of invisibility." Huh?

I looked down at my body, which happened to still be completely visible as to be expected. I wanted to scream. What the hell was Aro talking about? I started chanting a mantra in my head.

_Be visible. Be visible. Be visible. Be visible. _Over and over again.

When I finally opened my eyes, everyone was looking directly at me. Invisibility made sense at least. In between sending vampires to attack me, Aro had explained more to me about the gifts of a vampire. He had come to believe that during the change, a human would take their strongest trait with them. I shuddered to think of what Jane had been like as a human.

All my life I had disappeared into the background, now I just disappeared. I gazed back at the hundreds of eyes staring at me and I almost wanted to vanish again. I rose to my feet shaking. I bowed my head in Aro's direction.

"Excuse me, Aro. But may I please be allowed to retire?" I made my voice weave formally; hoping the extra effort to sound respectful to these monsters would earn me a favorable answer. Aro was dissatisfied, and made it known.

"Isabella, I was hoping you would be joining us for our meal. Heidi is due back any minute now." His voice was polite, but I wanted to cry out at his request. I lifted my eyes to his and prepared for the worst after my question.

"About that. . . I was wondering, if- if there might be an alternative. . . to killing humans, I mean." My head bowed again of its own accord, almost a wince at having gotten the question out. Aro looked to his companions, who shared a wary expression. He seemed to think unnecessarily hard about his answer, and when he finally spoke, his voice was remorseful.

"I apologize dear, but there is no alternative. This is the only way." I did nothing to hold in my sobs at his statement. I felt soft hands wrapping my shaking shoulders in a gesture of comfort. I looked up to see it was the emotional woman I had noticed earlier. She looked over my back, her voice wilting and sounding as frail as her appearance.

"If you have no objections master, I'll prepare Miss Isabella's personal quarters." He must have complied, because I was swiftly being lead out of the room. I fisted the cloak I had been put in and brought it roughly to my face, trying to muffle my cries. I made it a few feet before I collapsed into a heap on the stone floor.

"Quickly Isabella, you cannot stay here. They may not use their powers on you, but don't delude yourself in thinking they cannot harm you. They can and will if you show this obvious weakness. Jane herself is already put out with you."

The woman grabbed me under my arms and hoisted me to my feet, practically dragging me though the corridors. My sniffles echoed against the stone walls, taunting me. She pulled me into a room and set me on the large bed oriented in the center of the floor before rushing to the door and locking it. She turned back to me with a relieved smile.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Cecelia." She came and sat on the bed next to me, rubbing circles on my back. I was taken aback by her actions. She acted so. . . human. "I'm sorry for what you have endured this day. Aro is so old in this life he forgets how terrifying it can be."

"You didn't attack me today," I murmured in wonderment. "What are your talents?" I asked warily. She smiled and her eyes moved across the room to a painting hanging on the wall.

It was a man in his early twenties, and his beauty made me question whether he was purely fiction or another vampire. He gazed at something unknown off of the canvas, his expression comfortable. He had a feeling of satisfaction, but when I continued to look at the painting, I felt an overwhelming loneliness. A book lie open in his lap, and the details of the work even showed the script of what he had been reading. I was disappointed to see it was in an unfamiliar language.

His blond hair was caught in a soft breeze as were his clothes, which were various shades of ivory and tan. No ominous cloak hung over his shoulders, obscuring his face for which I was thankful. Cecelia's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Aro is fond of my art," she said simply. I turned to her in astonishment, my mouth hanging open in an unattractive fashion. My eyes flipped from the painting back to her, disbelieving.

"You painted that?" I asked. She chuckled at my tone and nodded. "It's wonderful," I trailed of wistfully. "Is he real?" I questioned suddenly. She smiled and nodded again much to my relief.

"I met his many, many years ago. His name was Carlisle Cullen, and he had just arrived from England. His reaction to my painting was similar to yours. He was very kind to me, undoubtedly my dearest friend of this life. I haven't spoken with him in decades, since he was here actually, so centuries." Her expression was sad. I took her in my arms as she had only moments before.

"As selfish as it is, I am glad you are here. I know I don't know you, but your concern in that turret was greatly appreciated." I confided. She pulled away smiling.

"Well what would you like to know?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "You don't know me, so what would you like to know?" I couldn't understand why she was so kind to me. Her sweet disposition contrasted drastically with everything related to my life as of a night ago. I supposed that could be my first question.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I was reluctant to ask. I didn't want to offend her, but she had no qualms.

"The members of the Volturi have normally lost all humanity by the time they arrive here. The guard is composed of highly potent vampires who are well trained and contain strong gifts. They are cold and robotic in all actions. They cannot feel, just obey. You are the first vampire I've seen since Carlisle to have mercy. I wanted to get to you before they could. I want to protect you."

I nodded, and had I been alive, tears would have welled up due to her overwhelming words. I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by Aro's voice from behind the door.

"Cecelia, leave Isabella to herself," he commanded. Cecelia mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and stood, moving to the door. She unlocked it and stepped out, bowing before Aro as he waited outside. She gave me a final glance before her small frame was obscured by Aro's entrance to what was to be my room.

"Isabella, I know that you are concerned about your new diet, but I want your word that you will not take any action against yourself." I looked up at him surprised. "You cannot die by your own hand, and it is useless to try. I will not kill you, because you are too important to us. Even if you weren't as important, you would kill many humans before we would take action against you. I meant it when I told you there were no alternatives." He left it at that before turning and leaving.

I got up after him and locked the door as Cecelia had. Returning to the bed, I looked back to Cecelia's painting. Carlisle. The loneliness I felt before increased tenfold without her weight on the bed, and I had to curl up in the huge bed to keep my emotions reigned in.

If I lived, I would have to kill innocent people.

If I died, I would have to kill innocent people.

I crawled under the covers, hiding from the outside world. A monster retreating to its cave.

* * *

**Please review. Seriously.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I seriously on the fifth chapter already? How many days has it been since the first chapter was out? This is insane. Don't get used to this because, as you already know if you read my other story, I'm grounded from the computer during the week. It will be a while till you get another one of these, so make me happy by welcoming me back with a ton of reviews.**

_I crawled under the covers, hiding from the outside world. A monster retreating to its cave._

-One week later-

I had been told I would never see my parents again. Aro was supposed to replace them apparently. I was immediately placed as Aro's personal pet, and he became an overprotective father. He wouldn't allow me to leave the castle walls, and I became the princess in the tower.

On the third day of my stay in Volterra, Cecelia and I were ordered to stay away from each other. Aro justified it by saying that I was 'above' her. He released to me that she had been an apprentice to a painter in France. She held no position in the guard, but she was allowed to stay. While she wasn't creating the work that Aro wanted her to paint, she prepared rooms for other vampires like a common maid.

I wondered as to why she would stay here. It wasn't for the companionship, because she didn't talk to anyone past polite conversation, and I couldn't imagine her as power-hungry. I thought about her constantly, and it wasn't helping that my only comfort through the hours was her painting in my room.

Carlisle seemed such a mystery to me. I wanted to know what had captured his attention off of the canvas. What knowledge was contained in the book open in his lap? Why did I feel miserable looking at him? The only person who might have been able to answer my questions I was banned from seeing because of the power I never wanted.

I was alone the first time I saw myself in the mirror, and I was alone afterwards as I cried through the hours of the night. I had become beautiful, but not enough so to distract away from the glowing red eyes. I was alone when the scent of blood wafted through the corridors to my room as I hid away from the second feeding. I tore my room apart going mad, screaming loud enough to have the castle cringing against the walls.

I refused to kill.

I was alone as I cried yet again at the sight of Carlisle's painting in my new room and I knew that Cecelia had been there, still looking after me.

That had been the turning point.

I stood in the ballroom. Everyone's eyes were on me, as they always were. My gift of immunity I had no control over, it was just there, no effort needed, but I needed to work on becoming invisible. It was no easy task, especially since I could see myself even while no one else could. I remembered how Aro looked to me while I was invisible. He looked at me, because he knew where I was only moments before, but his eyes couldn't find my features.

I began my training.

I started walking across the floor, and everyone's stares followed. I wished I was invisible and walked a bit further before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Their eyes followed the entire way.

Shit.

I tried again. This time I paused a bit and brought up the memory of my first day here. I wanted to die that day. I wanted to crawl away from their watching eyes and whispering accusations. I held onto the memory and began walking. The vampires stayed watching my previous spot and whispers traveled around the room. I smiled to myself. It was working.

I continued my exercises daily, hardly ever returning to the solitude of my room. As the days went by, I became almost flawless in my gift, and my confidence grew. Now that I was no longer dwelling in my situation and focusing on the terrible twist my life had taken, I developed a rebel attitude.

I met Marcus, Caius, and Aro to their face. When I was called to attention, I stared them down defiantly. When I wasn't making myself invisible, I was blatantly ignoring them as they tried to talk with me. I knew I was acting like a spoiled teenager, and that I would never dream of acting like this to my parents, but I respected my parents. I did not respect the men who kept me like a caged bird.

I continued acting terrible until Cecelia came into the picture. I walked down the hallways in another training session. Now that I could be invisible, I had to be silent as well. Apparently, I still had work to do. I was violently shoved into the stone wall, Jane's tiny forearm wedged under my chin, holding me back.

"You will show respect to the masters, or I'll pay your little cleaning friend a visit," she hissed. I was scared again for the first time in a week. I knew they could do nothing to me, but I hadn't even considered what they could do to those I cared about. I nodded helplessly and Jane released her hold. I fell back to the ground and immediately disappeared.

Her reminder of my separation from the only sweet encounter I had experienced her twisted painfully at my unbeating heart. I desperatly wished to talk to Cecelia. The memory of how she had comforted me my first night here had replayed in my mind on and off throughout the days and nights here. Seeing her face again was my main goal for all of the training I had worked on.

Time to put all that practice to good use.

I ran from Jane, who stared at my former spot on the wall for a few seconds before letting out a low roar of frustration. I tore through the corridors, stepping lightly so as not to alert anyone to my presence. I slid to a stop in front of Cecelia's room and rapped softly, never letting my shield fall.

When she opened the door looking surprised at having a visitor, I shoved her back and finally dropped the invisibility as I locked the door behind me. I gazed back to her with a sigh of relief. I hadn't seen her since our first meeting. I fell to my knees and pulled her into a hug, which she hesitated to return. I looked to her confused.

"Bella, what are you doing here? You could get in trouble for this. I know you were given the same orders as I." She almost looked disappointed in me. I had thought she didn't want me to become one of them. "And I have been told of how you have been acting Isabella, I'm shocked." She was obviously not happy with me. I pulled away from the embrace.

"What do you mean? I haven't become one of them!" I cried. She just shook her head.

"I know what I said, Bella. I didn't want you to become cold. You haven't become a mindless robot as they are, but you are a better person than this. I didn't want you to become cruel either. The Volturi do not deserve civility, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give it to them." She sighed. My mind was spinning.

"I-I don't. . . understand." I finally sputtered. She grabbed my face forcing me to look at her. I wanted to cry. I had disappointed my only friend.

"What I meant, is that you are a good person. A kind person. Do not lose that, please. I cannot imagine that your recent behavior has come natural to you. You should never, ever force yourself to be callous." I was instantly ashamed. I nodded like a scolded child and stood, leaving for the door. "Where are you going?" Cecelia called after me.

When I glanced back to her, she wore a large smile. She moved to sit on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I grinned in appreciation and plopped down beside her and brought my legs up, twisting them under me.

"I'm sorry that I could not be with you during a time when you shouldn't have been by yourself. I hope you can forgive me. How have you been holding up?" she asked sympathetically.

"Pretty well, considering I'm practically being held hostage in a medieval castle filled with murderers and I'll never see my parents again." I scoffed sarcastically. She smiled sadly, but nodded. That brought up my long awaiting question.

"Cecelia," I hesitated, "Why do you stay here when you don't have to? Why wouldn't you leave? You could travel the world! You could sell your paintings for millions in the best galleries in the planet! You could go to the best art academies and work with the best artists out there! I know you are a vampire, but you have some control over your bloodlust, don't you? You don't have to stay here and paint what you are ordered and clean rooms!" I cried. Her answer was simple, but left my mind wallowing in more questions than before.

"I stay for protection," she said as though it was obvious. "The coven I was brought into was full of tyrants. If you believe the Volturi are strict with their rules, imagine a coven with no rules at all. I was attacked constantly for no more than the fact that they would grow bored and wanted something to entertain themselves with." Her gaze was far away, looking into the past.

"I ran away and came here. The guard protects their own. I am in no danger here." She quickly amended her statement. "Well, I am in less danger here." I thought back to Jane's threats and felt terrible. It was bad enough staying here, but I was making it so much worse for her. I decided against telling her of the danger I had posed on her, knowing that I would immediately start acting better, and that if Jane made her feel a millisecond of pain I would destroy her.

Cecelia and I spoke for hours, and I worried absently if anyone would notice I was gone. Probably not, I concluded. They'd assume I was just walking around enjoying my invisibility again. She told me more of her human life; all that she remembered at least and I did the same.

I told her of my life with my mom and how fun she was to be with. I told her of my father cooped up in a dreary town in Washington, undoubtedly fishing as we spoke. I told her of Phil, and how crazy my mother was about him. I remembered little about my schooling, which was a bit unnerving. I hated knowing facts and not remembering how I had learned them. I was actually quite surprised and scared about how much I couldn't remember, but Cecelia reassured that it was normal.

When the distant sun fell below the earth, I quietly left Cecelia to herself, not wanting to put her in more danger being caught. I decided I would discuss the situation with Aro. He could keep me here inside of his walls, but he could not dictate who I conversed with.

Just as I began my search for Aro, I found him ironically waiting outside of my door.

"Ah, Isabella, I was waiting for you. I suspected you were inside of your room ignoring me." I smiled apologetically, and lowered my head in embarrassment. Now that I was no longer putting on an act, I realized the extent of my attitude.

"I wanted to apologize, for my behavior I mean. I have been bitter and petty and I hope my lack of poise does not lessen your opinion of me." I murmured. When I lifted my head again, Aro was absolutely delighted. He clapped his hands dramatically and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Of course not dear! I just hope that you can find happiness here with us." Perfect, he just introduced the point I wanted to make.

"Well Aro, now that you bring it up. . . I believe to be happy, I need a friend. I was hoping you would reconsider your order to stay away from Cecelia." I hedged. "I know your opinions on interacting with someone below a certain stature, but I hope that you can respect me enough to allow me to make my own judgments."

I awaited his response anxious. I was relieved that he hadn't given me a direct no and that he seemed to be at least considering my proposition. He finally stopped mid-step and sighed exasperated before turning to me.

"I suppose if that is what would make you happy, I will allow it. I can't say that I agree with you decision, but I won't keep you from what you want. You mean so much to us." I held back a snort at his last comment and instead jumped a bit with a smile. I even milked it a bit by grabbing his hands with both of mine.

"Thank you Aro! You'll never know how much this means to me!" I cried. I held back a wince as I bounced to my toes and planted a quick peck on his onion skinned cheek. I released him and disappeared and I turned back to my room, rubbing furiously at my tainted lips.

"Wait, Isabella!" he called after me. I dropped my hands from my lips and allowed him to see me. "I was waiting for you because you are wanted at the ballroom. Two of our top guard members have just returned from a successful campaign in Russia and I wanted to introduce our newest wonder." His voice was still especially upbeat, still high on my new acceptance. Seeing no alternative, I nodded and followed him.

As we entered, my eyes scanned the room and landed on the two strangers. The first stood casually, talking softly with another vampire. His hair was black and waved to his shoulders, very common for the vampires I had met. Beside him, his companion stood rigid and on edge. His eyes flickered throughout the room before finally landing on me and sticking. His hair was also black, but cropped short to his head. They shared the expected crimson irises and dark cloaks, but their skin had an olive undertone, which gave their skin an odd pallor.

"Demetri, Felix; I would like to introduce you to our newest prodigy, Isabella. Isabella, this is Demetri and Felix." I nodded uncomfortably. While Demetri's gaze was innocently curious, Felix scanned every inch of me with an odd glint in his eyes. I immediately used my power and turned invisible against his rude inspection. Aro made an excuse that I was shy and continued the welcoming without further interruption.

I waited for a half an hour, still hiding.

I finally let down my shield as Felix was taken up in conversation with Caius, his attention safely away from me. I stood patiently until I felt my duty was fulfilled and asked Aro if I might be excused.

I took my leave and was halfway to my room before I was roughly pinned to the wall for the second time that day. They eyes I met this time did not belong to Jane.

* * *

**I'm not getting enough reviews guys. I don't want to be an ass and have some set number for how many reviews I want per chapter, but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not discouraged either. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It wasn't a lie when I said that I was grounded from the computer during the weekdays, but lucky for you, I'm sick, and at home. Actually, if it means I get to write on the computer, I'll throw up a few times for the sake of my art. Haha, sorry, was that too much information? Anyways, onward!**

_The eyes I met this time did not belong to Jane._

Felix hissed lowly and tightened his hold around my throat. His size was intimidating to say the least, but what scared me was the lust in his eyes. I focused on making myself disappear, but he responded with pulling me slightly away from the wall, only to slam be back again. I cried out in pain as my shield was automatically dropped. He sneered at my attempt to defend myself.

"So you're Isabella," he cooed. He leaned his face closer to mine, his nose skimming my jaw as his cold, thick breath curled around my throat. "Beautiful. . ." he trailed off. I opened my mouth to shout for Aro, anyone, but he was a step ahead. The hand that wasn't busy holding me against the wall above the ground shot up to cover my mouth.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned. His cherry red eyes held onto mine, which were open wide with fear. My feet kicked back and forth rapidly, taking chunks out of the stones behind me, but never hitting him as he dodged just as swiftly. "You have power in this castle, Isabella. In one week you have more power than I have ever had. You may deny it now, but I will make you mine," he said simply.

I heard the echo of approaching footsteps, causing Felix to drop me and take off in the opposite direction like a coward. I fell down unsteadily, my feet failing underneath me and bringing me to my knees. I looked up to meet eyes with Demetri.

I cringed against the wall, backing away from him slowly. Had I been alive, my heart would have been pounding out of my chest. My breathing came in quick gasps as I looked up at him from the floor. He was just as large as Felix, and considering they had arrived together, I automatically didn't trust him.

He looked at me sympathetically, only the second person to show a sincere emotion that I'd met in this godforsaken country. He held out a large hand to me, and I stared at it, just as I had with Aro my first day. He shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips before grabbing me gently by the tops of my arms and lifting me to my feet.

"I heard everything he said. Do not worry; he will not try anything while I'm around." He spoke to be reassuring, for which I was grateful, my lips moved faster then my mind and I bit out at him.

"And when you aren't around? What then?" I winced at the sharpness of the words. I still didn't completely trust him, but at least if he was after my power he was taking a better route than Felix. He chuckled, a deep resonating sound.

"My word, only a week into this life and already your attitude is subject of legends." I smiled sheepishly up at him, thankful for his easy forgiveness. He reached out a hand in greeting, and though I didn't make a move to shake it immediately, he waited with a patient smile on his lips.

"I apologize for my earlier words; you have done nothing to deserve them. As of yet at least. . ." I trailed off with a smirk as I fit my tiny hand in his. His fingers wrapped around mine, completely enveloping my pale skin in his, and he shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Demetri. I cannot say the same for most others here."

He laughed again, dropping my hand. I had known him for only minutes, and talked to him for even less, but I felt comfortable. I knew well that that was a very dangerous thing to feel here in Volterra, but Demetri's size and high reputation in the guard felt safe.

We talked as he walked me to my door, me still uncomfortable with Felix possibly lurking in the shadows. Demetri had been told already in his short time here how I had been found by Alec, and what had occurred when I arrived and Aro found my first power. He explained in the brief trip how his life here had started, and I was ashamed to be relieved that he had a difficult change too.

He left me in my doorframe, with a promise to talk again once Aro was done rambling about his job well done. He was odd, I decided. He had a perfect façade around the masters, and everyone else for that matter, but he was immediately laid back in my presence. Granted, I was less than horrifying when he found me on the floor, eyes wide like a scared bird.

I locked the door, as always, and spread myself across the bed, staring at the high ceiling through the mesh canopy. I decided I would trust him. Not only was I desperate for a friend and a source of protection, but his company offered a lot that Cecelia's couldn't.

He seemed cool and confident. He acted as though he would protect me from falling apart, where as Cecelia could make no promises, just pick up the pieces afterwards. While Cecelia taught me how to protect myself here, to stay on guard, Demetri made me feel I didn't have to be scared all of the time.

Even if it ended badly, and he was as cruel as Felix, I'd welcome his friendship when offered.

I knew I needed to talk to Cecelia, ask her about him. Surly she'd know more of him that I could from a few minutes. I left my room, and put up my shield. I was tired of being invisible all of the time. Just when I'd gotten permission from Aro to see Cecelia, I had to start sneaking around again to stay away from Felix.

Now, away from the pressure of his huge frame rendering me helpless, I wanted to punch him in the face. I chuckled, thinking it a strange impulse from a vampire. I didn't even think it possible for my fist to reach high enough for such an attack. I reveled in my mirth as I continued to Cecelia's quarters.

She opened the door, less surprised than the first time, now expecting me. I let myself in and made myself visible, pulling her into my arms all the while.

"I talked to Aro, and he has lifted the ban! I may speak with you all I like, no sneaking around!" I cried happily, watching as her face turned from excited to confused.

"What happened?" I could tell she didn't need a repeat of what I had said.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head a bit, probably looking like a dog when you made a funny noise. My imagination was really getting away from me today. Her scowl deepened.

"If you have permission to see me, why are you still sneaking around? What happened that you have to hide from in the corridors?" She suddenly started to comprehend a bit more, and her confusion was replaced with worry.

"Felix happened," I muttered. Her eyes grew large. "Don't worry, I'm fine, he just makes me uncomfortable." I admit I was lying through my teeth, but I didn't want to be the cause of her concern. "Besides, Demetri made him run off. . . I wanted to talk to you about him by the way. . ." I trailed off hesitantly.

What if she knew him very well and he was a scoundrel? What if she was about to tell me about all of his exploits in getting vampires to trust him before he betrayed them harshly? I stopped breathing, so as to not alert her with my increased gasps. She shrugged, indifferently.

"You want to know if you can trust him or not, correct?" She was so perceptive. I nodded and waited anxiously as she thought out her answer. "I honestly don't know much about him, only that he is well respected, not that it redeems him, considering who these creatures respect, but from what I've observed, he is sincere." I jumped excitedly and pulled her into a hug.

"You must meet him, he is so kind. I think I may have made a new friend, and he will offer protection from whatever Felix has in mind!" I grabbed her tiny wrist and tugged her out the door. I replayed to her our conversation while dragging her back to my room, and she seemed to hear honesty in his words.

As I arrived to my bedroom once again, pulling her in behind me, my new found enthusiasm bubbled into everything. I glanced to the painting of Carlisle, and inspiration hit. I practically threw her onto the bed and she laughed at my mood as I sat next to her.

"Tell me about Carlisle!" I demanded. She looked a bit taken aback by my abrupt change of topic. She looked at me for a while, as if asking what I wanted from her. I started with what I thought was the easiest. "What was he reading?" I pointed to the painting across the room.

"A medical book," she supplied as though it was nothing. My eyes bulged, recalling the last feeding, during which I destroyed a portion of the castle, trying to reign in my blood lust. I chucked then at my immediate assumption. He seemed like a smart man, why not be interested in reading about medicine? It's not like he was a doctor! I snorted at the thought.

"How did you meet?" She sighed in response.

"As I said, he had come to the castle, in search for others of his kind. He told me he had been changed in London, by barbaric vampires that inhabited the sewers." I wrinkled my nose. Sewers? I couldn't imagine what that must have been like with our advanced smell. "He was traveling when he found us. He stayed for a few years. He became friends with the masters, and was fascinated by what he could learn from their age."

"How old was he?" I had never even thought of that until she brought up the Volturi's age. Now that I thought about it, he could've been here one hundred years ago, or eight hundred. I had no way of aging the castle, and aging the vampires around me was even more difficult.

"He was only a few years old when he came, but that was long ago." She seemed lost in a memory. "He'd be well over three hundred years old by now," she finally confirmed. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Over three hundred years? I knew well that despite his age, he'd look exactly as he did in the painting. The thought made my mind race at the possibilities of my own life. I looked at the painting with new eyes, and caught something I hadn't noticed as strange before.

"His eyes, why are they gold?" I was mesmerized. I knew him to be a vampire, and I hadn't met anyone who didn't have the same sinister crimson orbs as I. I looked to Cecelia when she didn't answer, and found her looking down, seeming embarrassed.

"I've always wondered myself, but I though it rude to ask." She admitted meekly. "Now I've lost my chance, but the question has plagued me for yea-" she was cut off by a rapping on the door. I stood gingerly and stepped toward it, not knowing who to expect.

Demetri smiled from the other side, which I returned as I allowed him entrance. I knew he had said that he'd be back, but I was surprised to see him again so soon.

"What, disappointed?" He noted, pointing to the crease in my brow, which I immediately smoothed. I smiled wider and shook my head. He offered a smile to Cecelia as he took a chair in the corner, making himself comfortable.

We talked for days, literally, never leaving my room, the three of us. I knew then that Demetri would be my new best friend, older brother, and personal protector from then on.

-Four months later-

I hadn't killed once since my original slip back in America. I soon found myself too weak to use my power, and it progressed until I couldn't even walk. Demetri and Cecelia begged me to feed, to stop being ridiculous. They supported me in my aversion to killing, but were honestly worried for me. They knew that it was impossible for me to starve to death, but they also know that I was only four months old, and had fed once, in the very beginning. Newborns needed to drink more than anyone. I vehemently refused to kill, despite their pleas.

It came to a day with the promise of Heidi's return and a new meal. I had stopped breathing early in the morning, prepared to stay locked in my room until the temptation was safely away. I was jolted when the door was broken down, a depressed Demetri on the other side.

He came to my bedside and brought his arms under my knees and shoulders, picking me up and cradling me to his chest. I realized in horror what he planned to do. I struggled weakly, but I could barely move, let alone get away. He carried me as I kicked lightly and wiggled. He stopped outside of the feeding room, and squeezed me tight.

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me. I can't see you like this anymore." I cried out a weak no as he opened the door and walked in, me still firmly in my arms. The killing had already started, and the room was permeated with the thick smell of blood. The smell itself seemed to give me strength as my arm shot out, grabbing a woman by the shoulders and pulling her to me. Demetri held onto me the entire time as I drank from her and she died, falling to the floor along with everyone else in the room.

He carried me back to my room. Though I was now physically strong enough to walk, I wasn't emotionally. I fisted his shirt as I sobbed dryly, mourning again the monster I had become. When we entered my room, Cecelia was already there, looking remorseful herself.

I didn't blame them, I couldn't. I knew it was my fault, I hadn't controlled myself. I knew they were worried about me; it was obvious that they felt terrible for being forced to do what they did. They both stayed as I sobbed through the night, murmuring that they were sorry over and over, until I became completely unresponsive in their arms. I knew a part of my heart was broken, but it had to be in order to survive.

Monsters weren't allowed to have hearts.

**Okay, two things to comment on. First, please don't hate Demetri and Cecelia for doing what they did in the end. They hated doing it; they were just worried about their friend. As terrible as it is, I would be very tempted to do it too, were I in their positions. They aren't the villains.**

**Second, I know you are all fidgety to get to the entrance of Edward. I promise you now; ****he will come in the next chapter****. What's the point of doing a Twilight fanfic if you don't have Edward? It's insane to think I'd write such a thing. So stop worrying, he's coming.**

**Now, get on reviewing, maybe if you review a lot, I'll get healthier faster. Wouldn't want me to be too sick to write the next chapter, would ya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a big time lapse, but I'm sure you could assume s****ome of the happenings of Bella in two years. As of now, her life in Volterra is pretty monotonous. She basically spends time with Demetri and Cecelia, end of story.**

_Monsters weren't allowed to have hearts._

-Two years later-

I had been called to a meeting with Aro weeks ago regarding a ball he wanted to hold in the castle, open to all vampires in my honor. It was on the second year anniversary of my stay in Volterra when he realized that I had never been properly presented to the vampire community. It would be my debutant party if you will.

Aro knew better than to call it my 'coming out', considering after all this time I still wasn't allowed to leave the castle. Not even to venture out into the city! Apparently, the walls surrounding that weren't suffocating enough.

Needless to say, I was less than thrilled to attend the aforementioned ball tonight. Two main things were plaguing my thoughts.

The first, was that I was invisible because I didn't ever want any attention, yet Aro throws a party in my honor. He always has his subtle little reminders that he doesn't understand me at all. He must have been able to at some time, considering the gift he had been given, but he relied on his power too much I suppose. Without it, he was completely oblivious with how to deal with me.

Either that or it was the fact that he was dealing with a teenage girl.

The second thing that bothered me was that the invitations more or less hinted that the prospect of not attending the event would be a personal insult on the Volturi. Nobody is crazy enough to insult the Volturi. We don't have many suicidal vampires. Not even me. This of course means that not only would every vampire in the world be there, but many would be there out of fear of causing discord with the family, rather than out of their own desire.

I hated forcing myself upon people, but Aro insisted, so it was all carried out in my name. I cringed.

I turned from the solitary window of my bedroom when a soft knock reverberated from the other side of my door. I crossed the room, unlocked and then opened the door. I had locked my doors since the first day I had seen Cecelia doing it, and with the threat of Felix wandering the castle, it only reinforced my habits. Demetri or not.

I had been stupid enough in the beginning to believe that with Demetri's constant guard over me, Felix would halt in his actions. I almost wanted to laugh bitterly in the thought now. Two years and Felix still frightened me. Even with Demetri at my side, his looks disgusted me and horrified me to the core. He actually got close enough to touch me one or ten times, but I stopped it with my ever mature tattle telling to Marcus.

I avoided Aro when possible, finding his enthusiasm annoying. It wasn't until he actively started trying to replace the part of my father that I was fed up enough to start going to the ever quiet Marcus with any troubles I had no power over. Caius was a lost cause. He held favor with Felix. The job was done though; Marcus could keep him from ever laying a hand on me. There was nothing he could do about the looks unfortunately.

Heidi stood outside my door in all her glory, a gown slung over her arm, annoyed expression across her features. Heidi, who found me a disgrace for my mercy for humans, had been assigned to prepare me for the evening festivities. I stepped aside reluctantly, allowing her entrance. No one but Demetri, Cecelia and myself ever crossed the threshold to my room. She remained silent as she spread the dress across my bed.

The dress was old fashioned to say the least. It was a deep green silk, which I had insisted on. Green was the opposite color of blood. The neckline came low, but retained its modesty, yet another demand of mine. I didn't want to attract any more attention than was to be expected. Skin was off limits. The short sleeves hung loosely off of my shoulders before the gown clung to my torso as tight as a corset. The skirt, or skirts I should say, billowed out widely before grazing the floor.

It was beautiful, but if I weren't in a castle filled with vampires of all outrageous ages, I'd look ridiculous. It was extravagant, and made me uncomfortable wearing it, but like everything else in this afterlife, I had no choice.

After Heidi assisted me in putting the dress on, she wordlessly commanded I take a seat. She applied light makeup quickly and with precision, obviously just wanting to rid herself of me. The feeling was mutual. She took no time to admire her work as she moved to my hair, working just as swiftly.

It was unnerving, not knowing what she was doing and her haunting silence. She finished, tossed me a double stranded pearl bracelet, and left, not a single word passing between us throughout the entire exchange. I stood, and nervously moved in front of the mirror.

My full lips were painted a deep red, a color which I had grown to resent. The contrast of the red lips, chocolate hair and white skin was shocking. My eyes had also been made to look smoky, but just barely so. Wouldn't want to overdo it. My hair was what surprised me most.

It was in a curled updo, the spirals so tight, they brought my usually long hair just to the base of my neck. Loose curls fluttered down around my face, tickling my cheeks. Tiny strings of pearls, matching those of the bracelet were woven through my hair in random place. I looked nice I relented, but I'd rather not.

I moved away from my reflection and sat on my bed, biding my time before Demetri would arrive and escort me to the ballroom. My eyes flashed to a tiny girl on my nightstand.

A music box, donned with a little ballerina on the top, had been my nineteenth birthday present from Aro this year. It was pushed all the way against the wall behind it, to hide the inscription carved into the gold of one side.

_To my beloved daughter, Isabella. Happy birthday. All of my love, Aro._

I hated that box more than anything I had ever hated in my existence. Not only did it mock the fact that I would never again see my family, but the ballerina on top even looked like me. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up as she spun in her pale pink Pointe shoes and tutu. Even her eyes were brown, as mine had once been.

The lilting song the box played was also taunting. I even made a little poem to go with the music in mockery. I reached over and twisted the ornately carved key in the side and the song began, I hummed along, internally repeating my own words.

_Just a little music box,_

_Song so out of tune,_

_Ballerina idle for so long,_

_She might start rotting soon._

_Her audience is drowning,_

_From the tears she always cries,_

_It's not her fault her painted smile_

_Can show nothing but lies._

I had made the mistake of speaking the words aloud to Cecelia one day, and she immediately reprimanded me for it. She said I tortured myself. Perhaps she was right.

I heard the muted click of a key in my door, belonging to Demetri. I had made copies for my two only friends. He walked in, and I blanched.

"Oh God, you aren't wearing that, are you?" I cried, pointing a finger at the signature black cloak of the Volturi and their guards. He looked down at himself innocently, even twirling, watching as the bottom spiraled outwards beneath him.

"You don't like it?" He asked curiously. He looked at my horrified expression and chuckled, dropping his act. He quickly threw the cloak off, revealing a nice black tuxedo, complete with a green vest matching my dress. He made a grand bow, and lifted his arm for me to take.

"Much better," I supplied. I was anxious to see Cecelia, but she had to prepare the castle for guests who would be staying longer than just the night, so I wouldn't be able to appraise her outfit until we arrived. Demetri led me through the halls, but before he could bring me through the doors, I snatched my arm away from his and used my power to disappear.

"Well you're ruining it Bells! What's the fun in knowing what you're getting into before you even get into it?" I scoffed at his phrasing. Spending so much time with me had made him lose much of his formal speech. He could almost pass as a regular, twenty-first century guy. Almost. I pushed him on ahead and he entered the room, carefully leaving the door open long enough for me to get through without any suspicions that I was there.

I whispered softly into his ear that I was going to explore before squeezing his shoulder and making my way around the outskirts of the room, careful not to bump into anyone. I finally arrived at the raised platform holding the three thrones, already occupied by Aro, Marcus and Caius. I walked behind Marcus's chair, placing a light hand on his arm and alerting me to his presence. He nodded in acknowledgement before looking over the crowd, uninterested.

I moved again, towards the edge of the platform, and scanned the room for Cecelia. When I finally found her I was shocked. She wore a soft pink gown, much simpler than my own, and had her hair up in a sophisticated bun. That wasn't the surprise. She was talking to Carlisle Cullen.

I almost lost my concentration there, and I felt my shield wavering in the slightest before I got a good hold on it once again.

I knew I couldn't move to meet him yet, considering I had to wait for a formal entrance in which I came through the door visible, not just showing up in the middle of the room out of thin air, so I settled for observing from afar.

There seemed to be some invisible force keeping all other vampires away from Carlisle and a select few oriented around him. There were seven in total.

The first was a female with soft waves and a kind expression. It was obvious from how Carlisle held his hand on the small of her back that he had taken his mate.

The one next to her was a large male with dark hair in a mess of curls. His size matched that of Felix, and he looked at the vampires moving around him with hostility, his arm tight around another vampire.

She was absolutely beautiful, easily rivaling Heidi in looks, and it looked as though she knew so. Her blonde hair waved to her mid-back and her expression was of false confidence.

The girl next to her was the exact opposite. Smaller than Cecelia, closer to the size of Jane and Alec, stood a pixie like vampire, her ink black hair cut short and spiked out in all directions, and odd style for the occasion.

The vampire with his hand gripping hers like a vise was tall and blond. He was tense in the extreme, and his eyes darted throughout the crowd as he talked quickly to the vampire next to him. When I looked to whomever he was talking to, I gasped.

He was the most beautiful vampire my eyes had ever come across, his bronze hair lying messily down his forehead, and gold eyes, the same as Carlisle's looking at an admiring female vampire in warning. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the blonde next to him, both seeming to comfort and restrain.

It was clear that the whole group was uncomfortable, though Carlisle hid it the best. I knew they were of the vampires in the room out of obligation rather than desire, and I felt a sudden sympathy for them I didn't feel for the others.

I tore my eyes away and left the ballroom immediately. I had spent two years in this castle, and without the need to sleep, about a full half year of time had been occupied by my curious staring at Carlisle's painting. I could tell by seeing him in person, well vampire, that Cecelia's skills were better than I could've ever imagined.

I had so many questions that Cecelia had been too polite to ask, but they obviously weren't staying long, no need to make a perfect impression. I had a wicked grin on my invisible face just thinking about all of the questions I would ask. I hurried out the door, giving Demetri a little shove on the way; he picked up on the hint and knew it was time for us to make our grand entrance.

I wanted to meet them, and I wanted to meet them now.

* * *

**Ta-da! Told you they'd come into the story. I presented you with the lovely Edward, so review my pretties!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeeeeesssss! Weekend freedom! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, I feel really good about the story now. Special thanks to OcherMe and Great Aunt Florence, because I love long reviews. **

_I wanted to meet them, and I wanted to meet them now._

Demetri took my arm yet again once we were back in the hallways and I was safe to reveal myself without causing a scene. He looked at me and smirked.

"You ready for this?" I nodded tightly, uncomfortable. My entire body was buzzing with anticipation and nerves.

I remembered watching a movie with my mother when I was a child, where a lion cub was being presented to a kingdom full of various animals. Lion King. I was always excited to remember little moments from my human life. I was being presented to the world full of vampires like the Lion King. I almost wanted to laugh at my train of thought. More like throwing a sheep to the wolves.

Demetri pushed open the doors and we took our first steps into the crowd. Murmurs flew throughout the ball as all eyes turned to me in careful observation. My head bowed in embarrassment and my gift started working itself.

My constant blushing hadn't been lost in the change completely, only altered a bit. Now, instead of red cheeks, I would lose visibility. Quite annoying actually. When I got embarrassed, my gift would start up, and I would look like some translucent ghost.

Demetri yanked my arm, breaking me out of my spell and brought me back to full visibility. As we made our way to the thrones where Aro would make his introductions, my eyes cut through the throngs of vampires to meet Carlisle's. He was watching me as Cecelia talked swiftly into his ear, most likely about me. I blushed invisible again, earning another tug from Demetri.

This is going well, I thought sarcastically. Two seconds and I can't keep my gift in check already.

I stiffened when I noticed the new silhouette next to Caius, standing right behind the master's shoulder. Felix's eyes raked my body greedily and I cursed Heidi for her job well done. A low hiss erupted from my throat accidently and his eyes tightened in anger. If there was one thing Felix hated, it was being made a fool of for an audience.

He reached his arms out and snatched my wrist so tightly I let out a weak cry of pain as I slammed my eyelids shut.

"Felix! You are not to touch her!" Marcus's rarely heard voice whipped out beside us. He gave Jane a stern look who grinned widely in recognition. She stepped lightly to Felix's side and jumped to her toes to whisper something in Felix's ear that made him blanch in terror. His grip loosened on my wrist and finally dropped back to his side.

"Leave us," Marcus finally called out, sending Felix away, Jane skipping merrily behind him. I turned slowly to the crowd all looking on the situation silently. All eyes and ears knew what had happened. My head fell into my awaiting hands in misery as I disappeared.

Disaster, and it took three minutes.

I had forgotten about Demetri's hold on me until he snapped me back to attention.

"Get it over with Bells, then you can go meet your Carlisle," he whispered soothingly. I nodded reluctantly and gave him a fake smile. Aro's voice finally found it time to ring out behind me. Demetri relinquished his hold and stepped aside.

"Friends, I would like to introduce to you the vampire with by far the most potential I have ever seen!" Great, back to circus Bella. His icy fingers curled around the back of my neck and he thrust me forward to the very front of the stage like a sacrifice. "Isabella," he pronounced grandly.

As the vampires erupted in applause at my feet, I wondered if I was bitter or grateful that Aro had left out my last name. I subtly twisted out of his chilling hold on my neck and gave him a little bow of the head before rushing off of the platform. I almost ran straight into Cecelia in my haste.

"Oh, Bella honey, are you alright? I can't believe he would try something on you on a platform in front of the Volturi and this many guests. Forgive me for saying so, but I sincerely hope that Jane is dealing with him right now." I shivered involuntarily. Sure Jane hated me, and doesn't care if I'm hurt, but she has a sick fascination with her own gift.

I'm sure Felix was getting worse than anyone could ever deserve.

"Did you see him?" Cecelia caught me off guard with her question. "Carlisle, you saw him didn't you? You must come and meet him; he is just as I remembered." Her tiny arms dragged me through the crowd and my mind was reeling at how fast the night was progressing. Only seconds ago I was being eye-raped and launched at in front of a live audience. Vampire speed was exausting. We came to a stop in front of him before I even realized it.

I looked up at him, the man of the painting. His coven was staring at me as if waiting for me to say something. My head lowered again as I thrust my hand out, yet again turning a slight level of transparent. I gulped out of habit and spoke so light I was surprised even they could hear me, vampire senses or no.

"It is wonderful to meet you Carlisle. I've heard only good things." His light hearted chuckle caught me off guard and I looked up meeting his eyes as he took my hand and shook.

"Well Isabella, quite the entrance you made. Cecelia has told me much about you in our short time here." I sent her a scathing glance out of the corner of my eye and she giggled, making me grin in return. It was wonderful seeing her so happy. "But where are my manners, let me introduce my family."

He turned to the first woman, who was giving me a compassionate smile.

"This is my wife, Esme." He continued down the line. "And these are my children; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and my eldest, Edward." I was confused as to how he referred to them as family. It was even stranger that they were all together. Vampires never stayed in groups this large other than the Volturi.

"Family?" I asked curiously. His face contorted uncomfortably and he gazed at the others.

"Well, I think of them as my children. We aren't blood related of course, but they are still my children." His words made me think of Charlie and Renee and my heart clenched painfully. My arms twisted around my torso in a familiar gesture, catching Cecelia's eye. She sent me a sad smile.

Aro's voice boomed from his space over the ballroom that we would soon be having a "feast." I winced and looked at Carlisle apologetically. I bowed lightly, feeling awkward at how to take my leave.

"It was nice to finally meet you, and I hope that we may have a substantial conversation before you leave, but on Aro's note, I must be leaving." He looked at me questioning for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

"It was nice to meet you as well Isabella, and I would like getting to know the little vampire who has this entire world in an uproar." I grinned, satisfied that I wouldn't be losing my opportunity to know them because of our gruesome diet. I shielded myself, out of mostly habit, before remembering something and turning back to him, becoming visible again.

"Oh, and please, call me Bella." I smiled and turned. As I was leaving, I heard Jasper's voice rise up for the first time. It was tight, just as his appearance had been.

"I need to go hunting. Now." I turned back to see Edward nodding and leading the family out of the ballroom.

Hunting? Aro just announced that people would be arriving soon, why would he leave? His eyes hadn't been that dark, I recalled. I don't know what possessed me, but I followed, making full use of my practice with being not only not seen, but heard. The Cullen's exited the doors of the room, before separating in the hallways, Edward and Jasper going one way, everyone else back in the direction of the guest quarters.

I felt scared, though I couldn't figure why. They wouldn't hunt in the city, would they? Did they know the laws? What if they didn't and were killed by their lack of knowledge? I trailed behind. I know they'd be angry with me for following, but I reasoned that they couldn't be too mad if I saved their lives by stopping them from killing within the city walls.

I halted at the large door as they reached the exit. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle. What would Aro do if he found out about my leaving? Nothing. I reasoned. I was suddenly angry that I even needed to think twice. I took a deep but inaudible breath and pressed onwards into the night air.

I was in heaven.

I was captured by the night. As though the past two years had never happened, I was suddenly the innocent girl, in awe of Alec's beauty as I foolishly followed him through the streets of Phoenix. All I had seen of Italy was the tiny stretch of land that led from the plane to the closest castle walls. The old stones of the city seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, wet from a recent rain.

Rain.

When was the last time I had seen the rain? I had hated it as a human, but now the prospect made me want to dance. What about snow? I hadn't even been in direct sunlight for two years. I took off my shoes and marveled at the feeling of earth against my bare feet. I ran my hands along the stonework of the buildings as I chased after them.

They slowed as they approached a small forest, still within the city walls. They entered, loosening their ties and joking as they went. I silently placed my abandoned shoes on the edge of the trees and clutched my shirt in my hands, preparing to run. I followed behind and watched them in fascination.

* * *

**One random topic that I have an abundance of knowledge on is mythology of basically any culture. ****Have you ever heard of how Athena, the Greek Goddess of war was supposedly born? One day, her father, Zeus,**** had a terrible ****migraine.**** It was so terrible in fact that his skull was split open, and out pops Athena, clad in armor and all. Well that's what my head feels like right now. If a little goddess popped out of my head in a helmet and shield, I would be completely unsurprised. Just putting it out there.**

**Anyways, review, or OcherMe will poison my chicken noodle soup! Haha, don't ask, just review. ****Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Over 100 reviews! Sweet! Keep it up guys!**

_I followed behind and watched them in fascination. _

I was falling a bit behind. They were both faster than me, Edward especially, and I kept getting distracted by the sights and sounds we passed. I held my absurd dress tight to my torso, keeping it away from the branches that seemed to be straight out of a Snow White fairytale as they clung at anything in their reach.

I was getting desperate when they seemed to constantly be out of eye range, so I squared my shoulders, and ran with determination, throwing any distraction aside. I finally caught up with them as the smell of blood permeated the air.

Edward was kneeling over a deer, and I could hear as its last heartbeats slowed and died. Edward sat up with a deep breath as his tongue slowly trailed over his lips and teeth, catching any stray drops. His eyes opened seeming reluctant and I gasped, losing my shield.

His head whipped around to me, eyes widening as my hand clutched over my mouth, muffling a pained sob. His eyes were an even lighter butterscotch than before. I knew well the change vampires eyes took with our hunger. He had just drunk from an animal, and was satisfied by it.

I took off in horror. Quick footfalls behind me let me know that Edward was following. I disappeared, but it was of no real use. I made no attempt to mask my ragged breathing and whimpers. My arms had released my dress, and the trees got their wish as strips of green silk were littered along my path. Leaves clung to the pearls still wrapped in my hair, and one tenacious branch even ripped an entire sleeve off of the dress.

I mentally calculated the betrayal in my head. Carlisle was here almost three hundred years ago, and had gold eyes at the time. Even if Aro didn't have the nerve to ask Carlisle about his eyes directly, which he did, he would've noticed that he never killed a human in his entire stay. Not only that, but they were friends, Aro would have known. He did know.

Two years. He had let me live in misery for two years. For two years Aro watched as every four months, Demetri had to carry me in and out of the feeding room, too weak or distraught to walk on my own. Every kill was punctuated by hours of my violent sobbing. Two years Aro babbled on about doing whatever it took to make me happy here, all along keeping me from my salvation.

I didn't even bother to open the door to the castle. I crashed straight through it, leaving a mess of splinters in its wake in my rage and misery. The last of the crowd was exiting the feeding room as I arrived. I pushed through, ignoring the gasps at my appearance as I allowed myself to be seen. I charged Aro as he sat in his throne full force.

"You lied!" I screamed and howled in rage as I sprinted full force, intending to destroy anything that came in my way. I had known we were monsters, but I couldn't imagine this kind of treachery. "You bastard! You said there was no other way! I asked specifically!"

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist in restraint and lifted me from the ground. I tugged on them to release me as my bare, muddy feet kicked the air furiously. Aro looked up at me surprised, before looking at my captor angrily.

"They told you?" I had never heard his voice so murderous. I hissed and growled at him, knowing full well I had earned a well deserved death sentence the second I decided to raise my voice to him. I roared in anger, before it slowly melted, the full force of my discovery and what it meant hitting me and turned into misery. I buried my face in my hands as the dry sobs began. The arms released me and I immediately collapsed to the floor on my knees.

"She followed us, sir." Edward's melodic voice came from close behind me. He had been the arms keeping me from ripping Aro apart. "Jasper and I went hunting in the nearby woods." His voice sounded like forced calm. "I had just killed a deer and she saw."

"She is not permitted to leave the castle walls," he insisted, looking back to me. "Bella, what were you doing?" My hands left my face to meet his eyes straight on, my fingers balling into fists on my ruined dress. I couldn't believe he had just asked me what I was doing outside of the castle.

"You lied to me, Aro. The first night of my stay I asked specifically if there was another option other than killing innocent people. You looked me directly in the face and said no, and now after two years of my self torment, you have the nerve to ask me what I was doing outside of the castle. I should kill you where you sit for what you've done. There is nothing keeping me here but my compliance to your wishes." He looked absolutely shocked. I had been nothing but pleasant since Cecelia's second talk with me.

"You should be surprised, Aro, if you find me still in your castle by morning." I finished as I stood up. I had stopped sobbing long ago, and I refused to do so now. My rage and misery had cooled to a mask of controlled anger, though it was far from stable. Were he to ask me another question about a stupid rule I had broken tonight, not even Demetri's strength could keep my claws from his flesh.

I pivoted and passed by an awestruck Edward and silently left them, walking to my quarters. When I closed the door behind, for once not bothering to lock it behind me, all hell broke loose. I cried out in pain and grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a plush chair and threw it through the window on the other side of the room.

I took no satisfaction at the sight of the sprinkling glass falling to the floor, but instead moved to my bed. I tore down the canopy in a swoop and within seconds it was merely tattered remains lying on the floor with the glass shards. I cracked one of the posters clear off the bed and wielded it like a baseball bat, swinging and destroying every piece of furniture there was.

There was cloth and wood splinters and glass flying through the air so thickly I couldn't see past a foot in front of me. I finally collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily as I surveyed the damage. Two things had survived my rage. Carlisle's immaculate face stared back at me over the destruction through the canvas, and I sighed in relief that it remained untouched.

The other thing that stared back was the little ballerina, still smiling as though nothing had happened. In a flash I was before her. I clutched her in my hands, enjoying the sounds of tiny cracks bursting through the porcelain as I lifted the music box over my head and threw it to the stone floor beneath us. It was reduced to powder. I curled up on my side, lying in the ruble and allowed the sobs to overcome me.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed before Cecelia slowly entered the room, Carlisle just a step behind. She gasped and her eyes trailed over the room before landing on me sympathetically, still huddled on the floor.

"I suppose you already know then?" She stepped over the litter and bent down before me, stroking the limp curls out of my face. "I'm so sorry Bella. I went with Carlisle and his family when they returned to their bedroom and I found out then. How did you learn?" She picked me up into a sitting position and cradled me in her chest.

"I followed Edward and Jasper," I wailed. My shoulders shook and I closed my eyes against tears I knew would never fall. "Why?" I was suddenly begging for any comfort Cecelia could give me. "Why would Aro lie? You were there! You were there when he said there was no way other than killing humans! He knew all along! So did Marcus and Caius! Why would they lie about that?"

My eyes shot back from Cecelia to Carlisle over and over again, looking for an answer. Carlisle's brow creased, looking disappointed and confused. I was surprised when he walked closer and sat on the floor next to me, opposite of Cecelia.

"We had a deal. I don't understand either. Aro refused to change his ways and try my approach to feeding, but he promised that if anyone wanted it, he would give them the option to live off of animals." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up a bit, Bella? Take a shower and put on some clean clothes and we can talk this over with the Cullens. Are you feeling up to it?" she asked worriedly. I nodded and stood, leaving them in my room as I moved to the adjoining bathroom that had remained undamaged.

I stripped off my tattered dress, disposing of it haphazardly on the floor. I stepped into the shower and turned the water to scalding. My hair slowly fell into its straight style, falling to my mid-back as I washed it. I watched as the water turned brown from the mud caked on my limbs and swirled down the drain until I was free from all signs of forest and stepped out.

When I returned to my room, I wasn't surprised to see that most of the debris had disappeared, most likely cleaned by Cecelia. The mangled corpses of my former chairs and bed still lay in their designated heaps, but the glass and scraps had been removed. I moved to my dresser and put on a pair or worn jeans and t-shirt, not feeling up to making a good impression.

I stepped into the hallway, and was met by a crest-fallen Cecelia. I blandly thanked her for cleaning up as we made our way to where the Cullens would be staying. She knocked on a door, and it was slowly opened by a hesitant Edward, who eyed me carefully, wondering if I was sane enough not to repeat my behavior from earlier. He allowed me in, and I was met by the rest of the family, watching me curiously as I took an open chair.

I felt myself slowly disappearing as their gazes stayed on me, unwavering. Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention. His eyes flickered to each of his family members before turning to me and staying.

"I suppose we all have a lot of questions for each other."

* * *

**Oooooh, big chapter. Bella finds out about Carlisle's ways, goes hysterical and threatens Aro. What's going to happen next? Duh, duh DUH! Please review, it makes me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aren't I such a good little updater? Huge thanks for the people who review every chapter, despite the ridiculous speed at which I pop these things out.**

_"I suppose we all have a lot of questions for each other?"_

I didn't know what would interest them about me, but I nodded in compliance. Would they ask about me and my life here? What could I tell them? I don't do anything really.

"Um, how about you go first, and we'll trade questions. You ask one, I ask one." I suggested. They all agreed and I waited for them to start. Carlisle seemed to think about his question for a while, but just as he opened his mouth, the large one, Emmett, cut in bluntly.

"What makes you so powerful? Don't other vampires have the gift of invisibility?" I ignored the fact that that had been two questions and answered him anyways.

"I'm immune to all gifts. Many vampires do have invisibility, but they can easily be overcome by the powers of others, making the invisibility pointless. I'm the perfect spy, because not only can I disappear, but I can't be detected by gifts. Even my scent is very faint." I spoke a bit bitterly.

I had always been a bit resentful of my gift. I had enjoyed the invisibility in my two years very much so, and with the threat of jealous vampires, the immunity was a great comfort, but the mix had caused my current imprisonment. I waited a bit before remembering that it was my turn to ask a question. A billion thoughts buzzed through my head, but I wanted to get my facts straight first.

"You can live off of animals alone? Your family doesn't kill humans?" I hoped they would let me pass with my two questions, since I allowed Emmett the same privilege. They didn't seem to notice, and they looked at Carlisle, allowing him to answer for the family.

"Yes, that is correct. Rosalie and I have never tasted human blood apart from when I changed certain members of my family." I looked to the blonde in appreciation. She put on an act of boredom, but I saw the pride shine through. I couldn't blame her; a vampire never tasting human blood was incredible. I thought back to my first kill in Phoenix.

"Who bit you?" Esme's voice was sympathetic and I was taken aback by how much compassion she seemed to have for me, a complete stranger. Her question threw me for a loop, as it always had.

"I don't know," I answered meekly. There was a collective gasp from all in the room except for Cecelia and the tiny vampire, Alice. "I remember being in a car accident, then I woke up in a hospital and was this. I got scared and fled, and ended up accidently killing a man in a back alley. Alec found me there and took me back, seeing that I was alone and had no one to control me. I've been here ever since."

I had always wondered about who had bitten me. Vampires weren't made without intention; it took great difficulty to stop feeding when we get started. The question plagued me every time I was met a new vampire. I wondered idly if I had already unknowingly met the creature who had done this to me. They could've even been at the party tonight, and I wouldn't have known.

"Do any of you have any powers?" I didn't know if the question was rude or not, but it was the most talked about topic while living in this particular castle. I waited, hoping they weren't offended, but they showed no offense. Emmett spoke up.

"Yep! Jasper is an empath, so he can feel and change the emotions around him," I nodded in recognition. "Alice, his mate, can see the future, or at least the consequences of people's decisions. And Edward here," he continued, placing a large hand on top of Edward's head, which he shook off, "Can read minds." He finished.

"Yes, I can Emmett, and I would appreciate it greatly if you restrain yourself from thinking such things about my sister while I'm in the room." He grimaced and I let a small chuckle escape. "What was the deal with Felix?" My giggles halted immediately and I frowned.

"He wants power, and feels the best way to get it is to become my mate. He has been threatening me since he came back from a mission after my arrival." My voice was mournful. "I told Marcus once, and he commanded that he never touch me, but he can't stop him from being obscene and making me uncomfortable." I trailed off.

"Tonight was really my fault. I didn't mean to hiss at him, I know better but I-" I was cut off by Rosalie speaking for the first time.

"Are you honestly taking the blame for that jerk?" She asked bewildered. I nodded lamely and she scoffed. I quickly tried to think of what my next question would be to change the subject.

"Why were you reading a medical book?" I directed at Carlisle. He looked at me questioningly. "In my room hangs a painting of you, one of Cecelia's works when you last visited Volterra, you were reading a book in a foreign language, but Cecelia knew it was a medical book." Carlisle seemed surprised by my question.

"I work as a doctor," he hedged. I gasped. "I've always found joy in helping people." He conceded. I didn't have time to even think of that before Alice asked the next question.

"How old are you, Bella?" She asked sounding like the answer was the most interesting thing in existence.

"Nineteen," I answered simply. Emmett chucked and shook his head.

"No, we mean how old are you as a vampire, not when you were changed."

"I'm nineteen; I was changed two years ago. I woke up like this when I was seventeen." I amended. He made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded. "Where do you live?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound creepy and personal, but I was curious about the outside world.

"We live in Forks, Washington now, but we'll need to be moving in the next year to remain inconspicuous." Esme said offhandedly. I gasped and brought my hands to my gaping mouth. They looked at me in surprise at my strong reaction.

"My, my dad. . ." was all I could manage. Edward's eyes widened, catching on before the others.

"Bella, what is your full name?" His golden eyes pierced through me and I was unable to speak. I couldn't even think when he looked at me! "Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I finally chocked out. Esme's face contorted similarly to mine, making it obvious that they knew Charlie, not that would be possible not knowing him in a tiny town like Forks. I looked up and met Edward's eyes again. "How is he? I mean he's alright, isn't he? What does he think happened to me?" Edward looked sad, and I started panicking.

"From what I've heard, he was told of your accident, and that you disappeared. He- he thinks you're dead Bella." He admitted. "I came to your funeral, we all did, Charlie is a good man. His thoughts said that you had disappeared from the hospital and that you wouldn't have been able to survive without medical supervision."

"You went to my funeral?" I asked feeling strangely happy. I had a whole new respect for this family before me. Not only did they not kill people, but they went to the funeral for a human girl they had never met. Edward nodded.

"They had two services for you, one for your father in Forks and one in Phoenix for your mother." That suddenly brought about a new round of questions.

"Do you know anything about my mom? Have you heard anything from Charlie? Is she okay?" I asked, a little scared or his answer. He leaned across the space and placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." He finally relented, his fingers tightening comfortingly. I nodded sadly, and decided to focus on what they did know. I spoke with a new vigor.

"How is Charlie? What is he doing now? Is he healthy and everything?" Edward smiled and awkwardly lowered his hand from my shoulder while nodding.

"Yes, he's perfectly healthy. He took the death hard at first, but he came through in stride. He spends more time in La Push I believe, but that's about all I can tell you." I was grateful to hear that Charlie was doing okay. I felt bad for being such a bother about the weather and didn't spend more time with him when I had the chance.

I looked around embarrassed when I realized that I had been talking to Edward alone for the past few minutes. I blushed invisible for a moment, causing lighthearted chuckles to come from the Cullens. They seemed a bit cautious, obviously not knowing how to act around the previous topic.

"I guess it's your turn to ask about ten questions after that one," I murmured, trying to put them at ease, knowing I was okay. They seemed to think for a while, having forgotten their questions from earlier. Edward finally spoke up again.

"What did Aro mean, when he mentioned that you weren't allowed to leave?" His brow creased as the question left his lips.

"I'm not allowed to leave the castle. That was the first time in two years that I had left these walls." They seemed shocked.

"Why?" Emmett questioned. I shrugged, not really knowing myself.

"I don't really know to be honest, other than the fact that Aro is very possessive." They agreed vehemently. "What do you like to do, like hobbies?"

The night continued in that fashion. I learned what they did in their spare time, and what they remembered from their human lives. I slowly learned of their personalities as they told stories, occasionally bantering like normal siblings. They had a family atmosphere that Demetri and Cecelia could never have, not that I thought any less of them for it.

I became enthralled in stories of epic baseball games, and wrestling matches. Shopping sprees is every fashion capital of the world and cars galore. They talked of the colleges they had attended and things they had learned. They joked about past decades and the styles of music and clothes. I was completely lost in them and their facial expressions as they spoke, so passionate about everything the world had offered them.

I spoke little of myself, feeling inadequate with my lack of experience. I was actually so embarrassed with how much time I had wasted here that in the early hours of the morning, I made a pathetic excuse and left them for my quarters. I spread myself on the floor and stared at the ceiling as I had too many hours to count.

What would happen in the morning? I had threatened to leave to Aro, but could I follow through with it? As much as I hated it here, the severe seclusion had led me to almost fear the outside world. Maybe that had been Aro's intentions from the beginning, to keep me here so long I was completely dependant on him. I closed my eyes, wishing I had Alice's gift so I could knew what my future held.

**Edward's Point of View ****(I've had a lot of questions about him)**

After my family's extensive conversation with Bella, we had finally separated to our assigned rooms. I poured myself into the bed and closed my eyes, wishing for the billionth time in my existence that I could sleep.

I didn't know what to think of Bella. I didn't want to trust her, because of her high place in the Volturi, but I was finding it hard not to. Her sincere worry over her parents when she heard that we knew Charlie was touching, and I felt a huge wave of respect for her when I learned that she had sought out an alternative food source from the beginning.

My first impression of her was that she was out of her mind. You would have to be either suicidal or just dumb to threaten the Volturi, and yet she suggested she kill Aro to his face without reservation. Reading his thoughts during the conflict told me that he wouldn't do anything to her, that she wouldn't even be scolded for her actions where as anyone in her place would be put to death mercilessly. I had a feeling that Bella knew that.

I saw images of her in his mind, some being variations on a recurring event. I watched as the guard called Demetri carried Bella into the feeding room, looking terrible every time. Her head hung limply and the shadows under her eyes were worse than any that I had ever seen. She looked so breakable.

I watched as the images showed her attacking someone, taking their blood. All of these ended the same. She would whimper and sob violently as Demetri carried her out, every time as bad as the first.

I think that was what surprised me the most. Two years, and the killing never got easier. She starved herself until she could barely move and would be carried in by Demetri against her will, even when she was clearly suffering.

She mourned again and again, seeming oblivious of the many vampires that watched on in amusement, scoffing at her shameful display as they thought.

Even through all of this, I was wary of her. I couldn't hear her thoughts, and no matter how honest and kind she seemed, the fact unnerved me. I admit to be a bit put out by the fact that she had spied on Jasper and I as well.

My mind tossed in torment, lost in a battle over her. I would go from my mistrust of her to the memory of her entering the ballroom at the beginning of the night, delightfully shy and beautiful. I thought from her shameless spying to her smile as my family told stories from over the years.

When I finally stopped tossing in the bed, I had come to one conclusion.

I would keep a close eye on her, in look out of any betrayal, but while doing so, I'd do anything to see her smile like that again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, especially about Edward's point of view. Would you rather me keep it as all Bella, or would you like me to sprinkle him in every once in a while when the occasion calls for it? **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, my parents are yelling at me for spending too mu****ch time on the computer during the weekends now too! I can't satisfy these people.**

_I would keep a close eye on her, in look out of any betrayal, but while doing so, I'd do anything to see her smile like that again._

When I watched the sun rise and smelled the morning air through my shattered window, I knew Aro would be smug that I was still here.

Before leaving the Cullens hours before, I promised to see them again in the morning. I knew that with our lack of sleep, I wouldn't have to worry about arriving too soon. After changing clothes, I practically skipped down to the guest wing, anxious to see them again.

Carlisle let me in with a smile, and I took the same seat from the night before. Cecelia was busy with all of the other guests, and I realized that I hadn't even seen Demetri since he accompanied me to the ball. My face fell in worry. What would he be doing for all of this time?

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme cooed, placing a hand on my knee. I looked up to her with a smile and shook my head.

"I'm just worried about Demetri. I think this is the longest I haven't heard of him since I met him. Even when he goes on a mission, he brings a phone and calls every twelve seconds." A knock sounded on the door only seconds after I voiced my worries. Speak of the devil.

Demetri was let in, but it only caused me more concern. His skin was even paler than its usual tone, and his long hair hung in clumps and though he had spent all night running his hands through it. His posture was oddly stiff, and his face looked exhausted.

"So, I had quite an interesting talk with Aro last night. . ." he trailed off. My eyes widened and I stood to match him. "He wishes to speak with you." I nodded tightly and turned to say a goodbye to the Cullens. Demetri stopped me before a word was spoken. "Actually Bella, he asked for all of you." My mouth hung open.

"Why? What does he have planned?" I ran my hand through my hair and I understood Demetri's appearance. Aro was one exhausting vampire leader.

"I don't know, but whatever he's thinking, it evolves them." I nodded, feeling too tired to argue. I'd save that for Aro.

We made our way through the hallways tensely. I decided that after my embarrassing, but well deserved stunt with Aro the night before, I would act cool and indifferent. I would keep my composure, no matter what he threatened me with, which I'm sure he would.

"Should I be ready to hold you back again?" Edward's voice danced around my ear as he leaned in from behind me, crooked smile on his face. I blushed invisible a bit before returning his smile and shaking my head.

"I've got this all under control. I'm more diabolical than even Aro knows." Emmett's booming laugh sounded next to me.

"I certainly don't doubt that!" my smile lasted until I stepped into the ballroom and saw Cecelia's nervous face. Apparently, someone had called her away from her duties to frighten her with a little chat.

"Good morning Aro." I sighed pleasantly and Cecelia raced to my side. I put a casual arm over her shoulder and gave her a relaxed smile.

"Isabella, I see that you are in fact still in my castle." He sneered smugly.

"All in due time. . ." I trailed off, still holding my smile. He smiled in return, letting me know he had been scheming. I noticed for the first time that Jane was practically attached to his side, so I gave her a cheesy finger wave. She grimaced.

"Now dearest Isabella, I do believe you might like to hear my suggestion before making such rash decisions." Aro's voice was slick and greasy like some used car salesman. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "You won't be leaving." He stated bluntly. I remained silent, but raised a brow in response.

"You won't be leaving, because that would be a danger to Cecelia," he glanced from Cecelia to Jane beside him.

"Now Aro, I don't believe-" I held out a hand to Carlisle behind me. He looked deeply troubled by how quickly our conversation had turned to straight out threats. I shook my head with a smirk, I was actually enjoying myself with this a bit.

"Well she is welcome to leave with me of course. I'm sure that with the high reputation I have, that no coven, other than yours of course would cause any problems for us. And if they did, well let's just say that _father,_" I spat the word bitterly sarcastic. "I am more practiced than even you know."

Aro sighed, still comfortable that he had the upper hand, making me want to laugh. I was just getting started!

"You should know that we have our ways of finding you if you were to run. Our gifts don't work on you of course, but Cecelia is another story. We may catch you where ever you may go." I scoffed.

"With who? Demetri? I doubt he would help you in this particular mission Aro, he likes me more than he likes you." I smiled.

"We could make him help us!" he bit out. I was extremely pleased that he was losing his composure while I held onto my cheerful façade. I spoke with a grin.

"But you won't," I taunted. "Not only is he one of your best guard, but he is one of Marcus's favorites. I do believe your brother's have a say in this, why are they not present?" I mused, my teasing tone still hard. Aro jumped from his seat, completely furious. My eyes widened. Even when I had been a total brat in my first week here, he had been infinitely patient. I hadn't even provoked him much! I wondered if he had rough conversations with Demetri and Cecelia to make him agrivated already.

"You belong to me!" he cried. My fists and teeth clenched as I glared at him, no longer willing to play sweet with his last statement.

"I belong to no one." I hissed. Cecelia put a warning hand on my shoulder, and I sensed Edward moving closer behind me, ready if I launched myself. Aro fumed in place for a moment before a slow smile crossed his face and he sat back in his oversized throne with renewed confidence.

"Felix," he murmured simply. That's all it took. If he gave Felix free reign over me, I'd be dead by the end of the week. Either by him killing me, or him assaulting me and me killing myself. My fists slackened, and my jaw loosened from its vise hold. I stared at him in disbelief, amazed by how far Aro would go.

"Are you threatening me with rape if I don't stay here? You know well what Felix wants from me." He shrugged as if we were talking about something completely different. He released a slow breath through his lips, and his eyes drooped out of boredom.

"I had deeply hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you aren't leaving me many options." She sighed. My legs felt weak beneath me and I slowly slid down to the floor. Not a sound was heard behind me, not that I could imagine what the Cullens may say.

"Now Isabella, now that it is settled that you will be staying, I have a question." I looked up at him, my mouth still hanging open horrified. "The Cullen's diet, is this what you wish for?" I nodded my head cautiously. I didn't even know the man who sat before me anymore. "Then they will stay here until you can control your thirst."

Gasps sounded behind me, but all I could do was stare. Not only did I feel completely hopeless in the prospect of ever seeing the outside world again, but now I had inadvertently brought seven outside vampires into exile with me.

"You- you can't do that Aro, please, please, they didn't do anything." I had never felt so defeated in my life. I felt as weak and powerless as the first day here, a scared seventeen year old being shot at with fireballs and angry vampires for hour upon hour.

"Isabella," he soothed, "You know your happiness is my top priority." Was he really that deluded? I wanted to scream at him, but I was determined that I would at least get the Cullens out of this mess unscathed.

"You won't do this to them." I finally lifted my head to meet his gaze again, fire blazing in my eyes.

"Why not? You said this is what you wanted. You don't want to kill humans anymore. They can help you more than anyone else would be able to."

"I do not doubt it, but not under the price of them being held hostage." I insisted.

"That is exactly the price. That is what I offer, they will stay, or you will continue to drink from our natural food source." Carlisle then stepped in, placing a hand on my unsteady shoulders.

"Please Aro; give us time to discuss this with my family privately. Maybe we could work out another compromise. I know you to be a fair man." Flattery gets you far I guess. Aro nodded without further argument and watched as someone lifted me deftly to my feet.

I numbly walked out of the room, still speechless and followed The Cullens back to their room. My face was blank, dead, not knowing what to even think at this point. I'm sure that were Edward able to read my mind, he'd fall into a black abyss.

I don't even remember the walk there, or the arrival, only plopping on the couch, head in my hands, before sobs ripped through my frame. A hand touched my arm, but after I heard Edward murmur a soft 'It won't work, Jasper,' the hand was removed.

"I. . . I can't believe, that- that he would do this!" I wept, barely forming a sentence. "I would love to learn your ways Carlisle, but not if it means you have to stay. I can't do that to your family. I know what it's like to be held here against your will, and I can't do that to you. There's no deal, I refuse. I can try living off of animals on my own, and if I fail, I'll live with my grief."

I waited for their response, but there was none. I looked up to be met with their wide eyes as they stared at me. Did they think I would keep them here against their will for my own selfish benefit?

"I cannot knowingly leave you here if you honestly wish to change your diet. I will stay willingly." Carlisle's voice was firm and set. My mouth hung open as I looked at him. Esme smiled.

"Of course we'll stay and help you. I think it's terrible to sit back and let you kill humans when you don't want to. Of course I'll stay, dear." I gaped more, unable to form words still.

"I'm in." Alice chimed simply, a wide smile on her face.

I was having problems breathing and though I knew it was unnecessary, I was starting to hyperventilate. Why would they ever knowingly stay here for me? They had the whole world lying at their feet, a point they told me about all through the night. They could live with people. They could travel the world. They could go to schools and master subjects I had no hope for.

They had talked about family camping trips, where were they going to camp in Volterra? Where in this city could they play sports and run without worrying about exposure. I hadn't spent much time outside, but where would Emmett find his grizzles and Edward his mountain lions?

What about Carlisle's job? Esme's houses? Would Aro let Alice shop to her heart's content? Did this god forsaken castle even have outlets for Jasper and Emmett's games? I finally stopped breathing, hyperventilation successfully achieved.

"It will be difficult, but I go where Alice goes. Besides, I believe if I can live here without taking human blood, it would help my control immensely." Jasper negotiated.

"I'm interested in this Felix character." Emmett smiled mischievously, squeezing his hands into fists and cracking his knuckles. "I'd like to stay a while and get a better crack at him."

"I have no intention of leaving my family in Volterra without my gifts, especially if Alice can't have visions because of your involvement," Edward stated firmly with a smile which I returned still in disbelief. We all turned to Rosalie, her family cautious.

"Rose. . ." Emmett murmured, brows furrowing.

"I suppose I don't have much choice if you are all planning on staying in this place." She spat. My smile widened despite her tone.

The Cullens were moving to Italy.

* * *

**Were you expecting that? Because I was. Haha, whatever, don't listen to me. Wait, listen to this: REVIEW! Thanks, you can stop listening now.**** Geez, I make myself sound like an idiot in all of these author's notes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ummm. . .oops? I just realized that I hadn't added a disclaimer to this story yet, so in case my mediocre writing didn't tip you off already. . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, nor do I own ****its**** characters.**

_The Cullens were moving to Italy._

I watched in fascination as boxes upon boxes came in through the gates of Volterra. Aro was much less strict upon the Cullens when he heard that they were willing to stay without force. They could leave the castle anytime they liked, and could leave the country to roam wherever they desired with special permission and the accompaniment of a powerful guard member.

My realm was extended to the walls of the city, since I obviously couldn't indulge in my new diet in the castle. I couldn't leave alone, but yet again, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I was surprised with how well the Cullens had taken to their new living arrangements. Jasper and Alice had gone back to Washington for a few days to pack up all of their possessions and had them boxed and shipped. Alice had then come back to Europe and indulged with Rosalie in all of the finer stores in England, France and Italy. After spending what looked to be hundreds of thousands of dollars, Rosalie was much more accepting of the new housing situation.

Edward was a bit disgruntled that his things didn't come until after everyone else's. Apparently his worldly goods were rather breakable. Today I realized why. I watched in vast amusement cross-legged on Edward's bed as he carried in yet another cardboard box in, filled to the brink with CDs again. I had gone through this routine with all of the Cullens, now feeling much more comfortable with them.

I had specific instructions to not make any move to try to organize Edward's ridiculous music collection, so I just watched contently. He said nothing as he dropped the last box and began organizing his CDs in what seemed completely random. He couldn't possibly just set that many CDs there without some rule or rhyme could he?

"How are you setting those?" I asked curious. He didn't turn to me or stop working when he answered.

"By year, then personal preference within that time." He muttered gruffly. I tilted my head slightly to the side as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"You don't like me much, do you?" I was surprised as the words left my mouth, not expecting to be so bold. I waited his answer, strangely anxious. He finished sorting the stack of CDs in his hands without a word and I expected him not to answer. He finally turned to me and sighed.

"I have nothing against you. . . exactly; I just don't completely trust you." He muttered reluctantly. My brow furrowed and I felt a grimace twist onto my face.

I hoped that he would be able to tell that I meant no harm, even though he couldn't read my mind directly. I respected him for staying here, obviously concerned for his family. The Volturi aren't any vampires to be taken lightly, and I was glad he understood that.

On the other hand, for him to still associate me with them despite knowing that I had no choice in staying here was insulting to say the least. It would hurt for anyone to link me with the monsters here, but for a potential friend; someone I had hope for was worse.

Over the past few days, I had gotten to know the Cullens faster than I had thought I could. With vampire speed, even a three hundred year old life story was a quick one to tell. Rosalie had kept her distance for obvious reasons, and I understood completely. I actually was surprised she was the only family member to hold a grudge against the girl who got her stuck here.

I hadn't become particularly close to Jasper because it was just in his nature to be a bit reclusive. We had some conversation which was quite nice until a vampire came in from the outside still carrying the smell of his last meal and Jasper decided it best to go back to his room.

And then there was Edward, who was difficult to talk to for his own reasons, but mostly intimidation. Not only was he undeniably gorgeous, but he looked like he was my age and had gone to college about four times. As though I didn't feel like an idiot enough as it was. Other then those three, I had shared quite a bit with the rest of the family.

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked, twisting my legs out from under me, eyes already on the open door. He sighed again and shook his head.

"You're fine, I don't mind." He turned back to his music. Yeah, I thought sarcastically, you don't seem to mind at all.

"Do you need help with anything?" I hedged, feeling awkward. He looked around seeming to consider it for a while before his eyes landed on a smaller box which had been shoved aside a bit to make way for his other things. He let out a small smile of triumph and he picked it up and tossed it to me.

I lifted the cardboard flaps and grinned brightly at what they contained. Books, much smaller in number than his CD collection, but quite a few none the less called up to me, just begging to be explored.

"Just order them alphabetically by author, alright." He dipped his head to a medium sized bookshelf oriented closer to the bed. I nodded enthusiastically and turned to do my work. I began unloading them onto the shelves, and thought I'd try to loosen him up a bit.

"Lolita? Do you have a particular fascination in pedophiles, Mr. Cullen?" I turned to see him facing me, eyes wide, stuttering over air. It took all I had not to burst out laughing at the sight.

"I thought. . . it was interesting. . . the author. . . and Humbert. . ." I could no longer keep my composure as I folded over in laughter. He looked at me shocked.

"Calm down Edward, I'm kidding. I wouldn't accuse you of anything." I was extremely proud that I had yet to blush any bit of invisibility yet. He gave me a hard, but not too serious glare.

"I thought it interesting that the protagonist was a villain." He finally said, completing the sentence. I giggled a bit more as I nodded my head in agreement. I turned back to my work again, satisfied that I was making progress with him, whether it bad or not.

"Slaughterhouse Five. . ." I mused. "Funny, I hadn't pegged you for the time traveling aliens type." I smiled. It was quite a good book if I remembered correctly. Edward turned again from his organizing, this time putting the extra CDs he had still in his hand back in the box and coming closer in curiosity.

"You've read that too? I'm surprised. No offense to you of course, but you seem strangely well read for a seventeen year old. Do they have many books in the castle? Have you spent much time reading during the duration of your stay?" He sat on the edge of the bed; a careful distance away as I tried not to laugh that this teen boy sitting in front of me had just said 'duration of your stay'.

"First of all, I'm nineteen, and yes, I have. . . had, quite a few books in my possession." He looked amused by something.

"Yes, I know you're nineteen, I just meant that- wait, what do you mean had quite a few books?" His brow furrowed. I shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"I may or may not have reduced them to dust in a bit of a tantrum." I bit my lip and played with my fingers in front of my face as I tried to keep my eyes from darting to him.

"Why?" he asked curiously. I dropped my fingers from my face in a frustrated sigh. I kicked my legs out from under me and let them hang off the side of the bed, swinging them a bit.

"Because I recently found out that I had killed innocent humans for no reason." I bit out, automatically regretting it. Edward wasn't at fault for what I had done, and he deserved none of my anger. He nodded in understanding.

"Oh," he finally replied uncomfortably. He sat there staring at me for a bit before slowly standing and returning to his wall of music. He began sorting again, but not quite as fast, like he had something on his mind. I waited, thoroughly amused by the mirage of expressions marring his features.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I didn't mean to come off so harsh. You don't deserve my anger, Aro does." His head whipped around quickly, alerted by something I had said.

"I'm afraid of the torture you may wreak upon yourself if you continue to show your anger to Aro. You realize that had anyone else threatened his life, they'd be destroyed before another breath was taken? Honestly Bella, are you suicidal or just ignorant?" I smiled sadly.

"At the time, I'd say suicidal, but that's beside the point." His eyes were huge after my confession, but I recognized a look of understanding flickering beneath the shock. "I may not be as old an experienced as you, Edward, but I know my way around this place. I know who can and cannot inflict wrath and who will receive it when deserved. For reasons not even I know, I am precious to Aro. He may threaten me with assault, but I will stay alive, no matter what my actions."

He seemed to take my words seriously, which I appreciated. He nodded dismissively and I took that as cue to leave. As I made my way to the door, his voice rang out, though he didn't turn to face me.

"I am also comfortable with your protection here, as demonstrated the other night, but I cannot say the same for my family. I beg of you, please do not force them to hurt you by hurting us. Just promise you'll behave and stay safe." His voice was pleading, vulnerable. I smiled at him though he couldn't see.

I wished more than anything that I could somehow see my parents again. Even more so than leaving here forever. I wanted to somehow tell my mom that I was okay, and not to worry. I couldn't imagine what my disappearance had done to her, as well as my dad and Phil. It was clear to see that Edward didn't take his own family for granted.

"I promise." I put as much conviction as possible into my voice, making him finally turn and smile in thanks.

"I still don't trust you though." He called as I walked down the hallway, my laughter echoing through the castle.

* * *

**Success! I got out of school an hour early today, so I made it on the computer without my parent's watchful eyes. It's not the longest chapter ever, but it's kind of ****filler**** anyways. I just wanted to develop Edward and Bella's relationship a bit. I'm sorry if the whole developing thing isn't your style, but I refuse to have them fall madly in love in three days.**

**Okay, I'm going to ask random questions every once in a while to get to know my readers better and their personalities. Ignore it if you want. I want to know what your favorite movies ****are.**** Mine personally is either Fight Club or Kill Bill. How about you?**

**Review**** and wonderful things will happen! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but I've been really caught up in a book this week. Actually, it's mentioned in this chapter, Choke. It's so freaking good. **

_"I still don't trust you though." He call__ed as I walked down the hallway, my laughter echoing through the castle._

I stood tense in the brittle dirt, my mind weaving between my conversation with Carlisle and the blood of the deer I was supposed to be focusing on. Without his watchful eyes, I wasn't concentrating like I should. I absentmindedly picked blades of grass and leaves from my rumpled clothes and drew patterns and shapes in the earth below with my sneaker.

Carlisle understood my fascination of getting reacquainted with the outside world, so he let us walk at a human pace to the woods that would be my hunting grounds from then on. He talked more of his human life and I was shocked to find him to be a religious man. Always full of surprises, that man.

I wasn't particularly religious when I was human at all, but under the circumstances, I believed some good old faith would do me good. When I asked Carlisle if his whole family held his outlook on God, he smiled, but it was a bit sad. His vague reply was that he didn't want it to be forced onto his children, only that he hoped when they found themselves in an internal struggle, they had somewhere to turn.

What he said, though not direct told me that the answer was no, they didn't all share his outlook on religion. I pondered the possibilities of who it might be as I combed my fingers through my windblown hair.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice floated up from behind me. "What's the problem? You smell the blood don't you? Are you having second thoughts?" His words were tinged with the slightest anxiety. I turned to him, finally looking from my clothes to meet his face.

"No! No, of course not. It's just that. . . I- well I'm not thirsty. . ." I admitted guiltily. He chuckled and walked to stand in front of me.

"Is that all? Why did you ask me to come out with you if you didn't need to though? I'm not upset, I quite enjoyed our conversation, but was there something you needed to ask me?" he questioned. I felt myself disappear a bit in embarrassment and my head dipped into my chest.

"No. I'm sorry, but I knew Aro trusted you. To be honest, I just wanted to get outside." I relented. I smiled up to him sheepishly and he erupted in more amusement. He nodded and took a seat on the ground, leaning casually against a tree behind him. I quickly joined.

"Alice said that you hunted about every two weeks, but I've been going at a steady four month rate since I've been here, and that's only because Demetri finally breaks down and makes me. With two years of that, I think I have a head start on the control thing." He nodded obviously surprised by how long I could hold out, then turned seeming lost in his thoughts. His eyes were held by a small rabbit a few yards away.

"Carlisle?" He lifted his eyes and gave me his full attention after seeing the change in my expression. "Do you think, do you think that God can forgive me? For what I've done?" I looked at him, my gaze practically begging. He smiled reassuringly.

"God's forgiveness can be given to anyone." He replied simply. His smiled widened. "Never would He penalize you for a mistake that you recognized and repented for." If it were possible, I would have cried.

I decided to hunt before leaving despite my lack of hunger. I thought it would be best to learn what I was supposed to be doing before I made a fool of myself in front of more of the Cullens. Everyone had insisted that it was all instinct and that there was nothing to learn, but what if those instincts were lost with lack of use? What if I had become nothing more than Aro's domesticated cat? Edward laughed when I brought it up.

Stupid, laughing, more gorgeous than I'd ever admit vampire.

Said gorgeous vampire was waiting for me when Carlisle and I got back, an amused smiled plastered on his face. Alice was bouncing excitedly in front of him, explaining his mirth. Glad he got satisfaction out of my suffering. Granted, Alice was always excited about something or another, but I had a sneaking suspicion this time meant shopping. I was correct.

"Bella! Get in there and shower. You need to put on some nice clothes, not some plain old t-shirt." She demanded. "I had a vision that today will be overcast all day, so we're going shopping." Alice had gotten an internet connection so she could still shop online from the stores that weren't in Italy. Apparently, she wasn't having much of that.

I grumbled but complied, internally calculating how much shopping would take away from the experience of walking through the city. I finally relented that it was definitely worth it. I showered and put on some ridiculous sun dress that Demetri had gotten for me mostly as a joke but I knew Alice would love it. And she did.

As soon as the sun rose over the clouds and the town slowly came to life, the three of us made our way through the streets. My head was eternally raised to the sky as the wind blew my hair around my face. We came to a courtyard of stone, framing a large square fountain in the center. There were very few people out in the streets this early, so I took advantage, running at what I had been taught as human speed to the center.

I stopped a few feet from the fountain, feeling the wind bring a slight cool mist to my face. I closed my eyes slowly and raised my arms out to my sides, starting to spin in circles. My skirt twisted around my knees, and I was too caught in the moment to laugh at how cliché movie this moment was at first glance.

But this isn't a movie, I reminded. I'll be free for a few hours before I will go back to the bleak oppression of the castle and the vampires who dwell inside. I stopped my spinning and met eyes first with Edward, who had a small smile gracing his face. I forced myself to look at Alice, who suddenly wasn't there. I felt a slight tugging on my hair behind me and turned to see Alice, who was tying my now messy and tangled hair into a ribbon to keep it put. No point in asking how she knew to have a ribbon.

"And you looked so nice," she mourned. I gave her a cheesy grin and she huffed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the first little shop, Edward laughing behind.

Edward claimed he was just there for damage control. I could go insane again and start screaming and sobbing at the unsuspecting humans. Ah yes, yet another thing he loved to remind me of. I gave him a sarcastic smirk and muttered under my breath as I followed Alice into another boutique. I had wanted to visit a book store to try and slowly regain my humble collection, but Alice just nodded with a smile while pulling me into another store that had never seen a book in its life.

I whined a bit at first about her spending money on me, but she explained that Aro had given her a credit card which put even Rosalie's cards to shame. That gave me a little hop in my step. I knew I couldn't possibly put a dent in the Volturi's stash of wealth, but I could always try out of spite. Once we ever got to that book store, if we ever got to that book store that is, I'd buy every damn book in that place.

After the arrival of the Cullens and five new vampires who were actually close to my human age, my teenage defiance was slowly returning. I guess I was just having another brat phase. I shrugged it off, whimpering when Alice pushed me to another dressing room, mountain of clothes in hand.

After quite a few hours of different materials and sizes and styles, Alice finally relented she had done all she could and let Edward and I run away to a book store as she brought all of the clothes back to our rooms. Edward and I tried to race, which was awkward since we were racing at about one tenth of our full speed. When I hit the doors first and flung myself in, racing immediately to the classics section, I turned to meet Edward, close behind with a smirk.

"I let you win." He declared. I grinned with a 'sure you did' before turning back to the books. With close examination, I quickly snatched up one copy of every book on the top row of the shelves. Edward disappeared to get a basket, laughing all the way. Upon his return, he was loaded up with all of the classics they had to offer.

I slowly walked away from the display to another and stared up at the label with misty eyes. New Releases. I could almost sense when Edward approached my side, staring at the display as well.

"Anything you'd suggest from the past two years?" I asked lightly. I was so happy to be out of the castle, yet I felt so detached from the outside world. If I were to turn on the radio, I wouldn't recognize any of the songs. Would I recall and television shows, not that I ever really watched as a human? I could've missed out on wars. Peace treaties. Diseases. Presidents. What was going on out there?

"I would recommend Choke, by Chuck Palahniuk, but noting all of the drivel you're making me carry around in this thing," he lifted the basket a few inches in indication, "I don't think it's your style." He smirked his damn pretty smile.

"Pride and Prejudice is not drivel! Where do you come off?" I hissed. "You're probably older than some of those!" I accused, stabbing him in the chest with a pale finger. He winced in mock hurt but laughed.

"I don't doubt it. But really, Dracula?" I joined him in giggles this time. It was ironic, but you couldn't deny it was a good book. We made our way slowly to the register, both of us occasionally adding another book to the stack. When we finally checked out, the bill was almost as bad as Alice's clothing. I really need to stop destroying my rooms, I thought ruefully.

We made our way back to the castle without incident, and instead of moving me to a completely different room, Cecelia had brought in new furniture to the old one. Someone had already filled my closet to the brim with clothes, so all I needed to do was fill the new bookshelves with my spoils of the afternoon.

I threw myself onto my bed, intending to read the book Edward suggested, but I couldn't concentrate. I thought of how much he laughed today, more than I had ever seen. He was teasing, but it kept me from wallowing. And he was so intelligent and had great taste in everything. I clasped my eyes shut and covered them with my hands. Please don't tell me I've fallen for him.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View ****(Sorry if you think it's too soon, but I think the timing is appropriate.)**

I had to constantly keep reminding myself not to trust her, but when she raised her head to the sky and spun around like a child, she was the picture of innocence. How could you accuse her of anything? Being with her all day left me miserable with guilt.

Here she was, child to a generation of gluttony for everything, yet she was shy and modest. She was hesitant with everything she did, yet so full of honest excitement just to be out in the streets.

You always hear about these people who take nothing for granted, and before I always scoffed the legends, because before today, that's all they were, urban legends. But she danced just to be in the outside air.

In that moment, she almost hurt to look at. Everything I wasn't and yet so similar to me at the same time. And when she stopped and met my eyes, I almost staggered back by what I felt in that second.

Love.

It was ridiculous and I'll be the first to admit. I couldn't love her, and not just because it was impossible, but I refused to let myself.

She was of the Volturi, their most precious gem. Their daughter. She was put on a pedestal so high that no creature's love would be able to reach her. She wasn't their family, she was their guarded treasure. Their statue in a glass case. Princess in a tower.

She said she belonged to no one, but she was theirs more than she could even comprehend. I could not love anyone in such a way, and yet I couldn't _not _love her.

* * *

**Sorry that this doesn't have any huge plot either, whatever. I had a hard time writing this chapter, I don't know specifically what it was about it, but I did. Anyways. New question…**** Ummm, what is your favorite song? Mine changes like every four seconds, but this four seconds mine is The Way by Fastball. My brother and I used to sing that song all the time when it was out like ten years ago, and I sang it to myself when my friends ran away and I had no idea what was going on with them. Meh. What about you?**

**Review please, that's about all I can say about that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**::Giggles:: I think you'll like this chapter****. Thanks for all who review to my story, I appreciate it so much!**

_I could not love anyone in such a way, and yet I couldn't not love her._

A huge grin spread across my face as I looked at my reflection. Topaz. Butterscotch. Gold. Not crimson. Not burgundy. Not red, but gold. I reached up a hesitant hand and slowly touched my face, tracing a finger around the edges of my eyes. Thick dark lashes framed the topaz irises gazing back at me through the glass. I dropped my hand and turned, taking off like a shot.

I barely managed to unlock my door before slamming through it, shutting it a bit too hard in my haste. I disappeared, not wanting to be bothered by any wandering vampires in my dash to the goal. My bare feet made the softest pattering on the cold stones beneath me as ran. I skidded to a sloppy stop in front of his door.

Breathing unnecessarily hard, I raised a hand and rapped slowly on the door, humorously slow compared to my previous pace. I fidgeted anxiously as the doorknob turned and finally opened, not a second before I flung myself into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Carlisle! Carlisle look!" I cried happily as I stood up straight and pulled down the lower lid of my right eye, indicating the change. I was bouncing excitedly much to his amusement. Esme stepped into the doorframe behind him and smiled when she saw the object of my joy.

"Congratulations, Bella." They spoke simultaneously. I nodded furiously grabbing both of his hands tightly in mine.

"Thank you so much! You'll never know just how much this has meant for me!" He chuckled, giving me a fatherly hug, followed in turn by Esme. "I have to tell the others!" I cried quickly, running off before they could say another word, their laughter fading behind me. I stopped at the next door, knocking as I had the first.

Emmett opened, and was quickly wrapped in an embrace by my pale arms, tiny next to his. I was pleased when he spun me around in circles, despite not even knowing what I was so excited about yet. He finally put me down and gave me a questioning look before his own golden orbs widened as they met mine.

"So that's what you're so worked up over! I'm happy for you little sis," he raised his hand and ruffled my hair, earning a glare from me. I quickly pushed his huge frame out of the door and moved around him. I had Rosalie in a hug before she even knew what had happened.

Rosalie and I didn't have a close relationship, and when I say we weren't close, I mean she never spoke a word to me, but I certainly wasn't going to let that stop me. As I hugged her as tightly as I could, I could only wish that my excitement would be contagious. No such luck. I pulled away, not showing the hurt on my face from her not returning the hug. I shrugged it off. I was on a hugging rampage, and I had three more to go.

"Hey Bella, did you want to-" I cut Emmett off by launching myself out of the room, taking a little piece of wall with me in my clumsy haste and sprinting further into the hall. To a human I probably looked like a cartoon character, when they start to run in place and their feet are just a blur while you can see the torso clearly.

I wasn't paying as close attention as I made my way to Alice and Jasper's room, so I actually passed it a bit and had to back-peddle past quite a few doors to get back to the correct one. Without even knocking, I swung into the room hugging the first vampire I saw, who happened to be Jasper. He returned it slowly, obviously confused. I jumped back, pointing to my eyes again.

"Look!" I exclaimed. He gave me a smile which I returned with another hug, finally seeing Edward and Alice over his shoulder, staring at me in the middle of their chess game. I started laughing, remembering the last game of theirs I had watched. I detached myself from Jasper's embrace and moved to Alice.

I gave both of her cheeks a quick peck before pulling her close in my arms. She returned it immediately before pushing me away and down to meet her eye level. She gazed into my own for a few seconds before smiling her approval.

"Yep, not a trace of red. Congratulations, Bella, you deserve it. You haven't slipped once!" She let me go, allowing me to stand up straight. I nodded happily before turning to Edward who had stood from his chair. I launched myself into another hug, miscalculating my jump somewhere. I accidently slammed into Edward so hard that we in turn flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall hard enough to leave an Edward shaped dent in the stone. He was sandwiched between the wall and myself.

I let go quickly, blushing completely invisible for a second before stuttering out my apologies.

"Oh, geez Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump so hard, I was just so excited and I hope I didn't hurt you but my eyes are the same as yours and-" I was cut off by his laughing. He put out a halting hand to get me to stop rambling as he caught his breath.

"Calm down, Bella! Its fine! Of course I'm not hurt, you should know better. I can't however say the same for the wall." He almost snorted at that, enjoying my mortification. "I'm happy for you too," he added in a softer voice. I turned away from him a bit, unable to look him in the face. It didn't help that I was completely enamored with him.

Jasper was looking at Edward strangely, with a confused look on his face before looking back to me, a slow smile spreading. Edward growled from behind me.

"Shut up, Jazz." He hissed; displeased with whatever he was thinking. Jasper shrugged, his smile holding.

"Just putting it out there." He replied casually. My brow furrowed. I looked between Jasper and Edward, frustrated at being left out of the loop. Alice's slow smile made me believe even she knew what was going on.

"I know Jasper, it doesn't matter though. I can't." His eyes flickered to me, pouting in the corner. I huffed in aggravation before Alice gave me a look saying 'Don't worry about it.'

"Why not?" Jasper continued, Edward growing angrier by the minute. "I don't need my gift to know the feeling is returned." I felt like the conversation was somehow obvious, yet I still had no clue what they were talking about. I wanted to speak up, but I remained silent, hoping that if they talked more, I might understand what was going on.

"Don't play dumb, Jasper. Tell me you can't think of a hundred reasons why it would never work." Edward hissed. Jasper fell back into his seat, readying himself for Edward's rising temper and stubbornness. His arms hung over the back of the chair casually and he looked up to the fuming vampire with a smirk.

"I could," he replied coolly, "But I could think of more reasons why it would." Edward growled deep in his chest and I immediately put a hand on his arm, looking at him pleadingly.

"Please stop. It's rude to have mysterious conversations when others are in the room anyways." Edward looked to me and his growl died in his throat, causing Jasper's smirk to widen. I gave Jazz a playful punch in the shoulder. "Don't encourage him. Besides, I want to celebrate." I declared. I turned to Edward. "You think we could find something other than a deer in this town?"

He laughed and I relished not only in the sound but at how fast I had tamed his violent mood. Alice plopped down next to Jasper, who placed an arm around her shoulder. I blushed at how simple yet intimate their every gesture was.

"Sorry Bella, but we were just out and we're stuffed. I don't think we could drink anything else." Alice's voice was truly apologetic, but sly. "Edward hasn't gone out for a while, I'm sure he could accompany you." She looked as though she was holding in giggles. Edward tensed once again, so I spun on him before his mood could harden again.

"Are you up for it?" I asked hopefully. Emmett and Rose were always busy with each other, and I felt a bit awkward whenever I acted casual with Esme and Carlisle considering how much I looked up to them. No fun in celebrating alone. He sighed and nodded, causing me to give a little skip and grabbing his arm tightly, dragging him out the door.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, but didn't say anything more. After we had left the castle and I still hadn't let go of his arm, Edward grew stiff. I released it, scared that I had been too touchy. As we continued, my eyes kept flickering to him. He looked deep in thought, and very sad, almost angry.

I turned away, continuing to run. I suddenly felt bad for pressuring him into coming when he obviously would rather be somewhere else. We caught up to a wolf about a half hour into our run, which Edward let me have considering I had never tasted any blood other than human and deer. It was better, thicker, but even with animals, I didn't like getting into the gory details.

We finally came to a small pond, and I sat on the edge with my legs crossed under me. Edward joined, but remained silent. We were facing each other in the same position, so close our knees were touching, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were hard, his lips in a tight line as he looked anywhere but where I was sitting. After another fifteen minutes, I spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry that I brought you out here, but you didn't have to say yes. I could've asked someone else, just don't be mad at me, alright? I didn't know you really didn't want to come." I sighed, and sunk into my hands behind me. He finally looked up, confusion overtaking the anger in his expression.

"What are you talking about? I'm not mad at you." Wow, that was convincing, I thought sarcastically.

"Well you are certainly upset about something! Why are you so angry then?" His head fell into his chest and his anger melted into an expression of misery. What was wrong with him? I raised my hand to his forehead and brushed some of his bronze locks away from his eyes. My fingers had a mind of their own as they slowly traced his cheekbone before lowering to his jaw. "Please tell me what's bothering you." I pleaded.

In an instant his head shot up at the same time as his right hand left its spot next to him to grip my wrist tightly in front of his face. My eyes widened as I mentally screamed at myself that I had finally crossed the line and he hated me now. Agonizingly slow, his lavender eyelids closed, and he carefully brought each of my fingertips to his lips, kissing them softly from my pinky to my thumb. He released my hand suddenly and lowered his head again in shame.

This is what Jasper had talked about getting him so angry. He liked me? He didn't growl until Jasper thought of something, probably related to our close contact. Jasper said he didn't need his gift to know that the feeling was returned. Could he tell that I had fallen hopelessly in love with him without using his gift on me? Edward had said it wouldn't work, and I agreed that there were many reasons why it wouldn't, but right now, I was taking Jasper's side.

I leaned forward, placing my hands on the grass on either side of Edward's lap. I lifted myself until my weight was off of my backside and I could lean forward until I was an inch from his face, forcing him to look at me, tortured expression fading to surprise at my position.

"Jasper was right, the feelings are returned," I whispered before my lips crashed onto his.

* * *

**Argh! It always seems really good as I'm writing it, but when I reread my chapters, they always move too fast, so I don't like this chapter, how about you? My question of the day is. . . Other than the Twilight series of course, what is your favorite book? Mine is probably. . . The Vampire Armand, by Anne Rice. Either that or the Vampire Lestat. Oh, I don't know! Anything Anne Rice.**

**Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No school tomorrow so tonight counts as a weekend. Whoooo! I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I have to take the test to get my temps. Oh yeah, seventeen and still can't drive. Future here I come! ****Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been busy trying to convince my friend to turn off CNN and that the government is not out to get her. No joke. Hey kids? Lay off the drugs, do me a favor.**

_"Jasper was right, the feelings are returned," I whispered before my lips crashed onto his._

Ever so slowly, Edward brought his hands to my upper arms and his fingers curled, bringing me into a tight grip. My heart rejoiced that he was allowing this and even pulling me closer, but my mind spoke too soon. He pushed me away gently, yet with a strength that was undeniable.

His eyes were closed in anguish as he shook his head back and forth. My breathing became labored as I watched him release me and stand up. He started pacing furiously, his head still moving back and forth in disapproval.

I had misinterpreted. I was an idiot! Of course he wouldn't like me in that way. My heart clenched painfully at the thought of the word like. All it took was one short kiss to realize that I could never have him and I loved him more than I had anticipated. My arms wrapped around my torso, trying to suffocate the overpowering sense of rejection.

"You don't want me Bella; I'm no good for you." I had to use all of my strength to lift my head up enough to gaze at his beautiful face as he spoke. I grimaced at him, surprised I had as much composure as I did. I shook my head, matching his gesture as my eyebrows knitted in confusion. How could he say that?

"You don't understand Bella," he continued, kneeling before me, stressing the importance of his words. His eyes were wide and unwavering, and as much as it hurt, I couldn't look away. His arm reached out and pointed in the direction of the castle. "You think they're the real monsters? I'm a monster Bella. You don't know enough about me to care for me. I don't deserve your friendship let alone your love."

He collapsed, sitting fully on the ground again. He closed his eyes and fell back onto the grass, seeming exhausted from his mysterious confession. I grabbed for his hand, hoping that he would allow it as a comforting gesture rather than another pass at him. I wouldn't be able to keep steady if he pulled away from me again.

"Tell me, Edward. I don't understand. You're nothing like them. How could you possibly think that you were in the same league let alone worse than they are? I know monsters, never for a second doubt that I do. I have had my time with hideous creatures that don't deserve anything close to a comparison to you." I squeezed him hand tight in mine, emphasizing my point.

I was suddenly angry. How dare he say such things about himself! He looked up to me through lidded eyes. He hadn't pulled his hand away, and for that I was eternally grateful. No, the man before me was far from a monster.

"I've killed many more people than you have Isabella," I winced slightly at his voice pronouncing my full name. "I killed people for my own thirst knowing there was another way, and I tried to justify that it was alright." My face twisted again in confusion. What was he talking about? He suddenly sat back up and clutched my free hand in his roughly.

"Carlisle changed me, and I lived with him, drinking from animals for years, but I grew angry at him. What right did he have to keep me from my natural food source? I left him and for almost ten years I killed people when I knew a better way." Air whooshed into my parted lips at his confession. He nodded, an angry smile forming on his lips.

"Yes Bella, you should hate me. I heard their thoughts as I hunted them, tracking. I watched as they creeped through the shadows. Murders, rapists, I went after those who I believed worse than even I, but none of them could compare to what I've done." He sneered. I closed my eyes, willing his words away and I turned my head away. He only brought his face closer.

"I saw your reaction when you found out about our ways. Never forget that I was the one who held you back from unleashing your fury on Aro. I heard your sobs in your room. I can read minds Bella, I've seen visions of you from more than one vampire of how you acted when forced to feed. How could you ever even stand to look at me now that you know the truth?"

"It doesn't matter!" I cried out, feeling breathless. He finally stilled, his face in open shock. I let a few sobs escape as I turned back to him and pulled my hands from his. I stood and began walking away from him.

"It. . . doesn't matter?" His weak voice choked from behind me. He certainly wasn't expecting that as my response. I turned slowly to him, awkwardly positioned on the raw earth. I wondered absently if that was how I had looked to Alec the first night he had found me.

Edward was a child in front of me. His anger and malice has dissipated into an ancient sadness and vulnerability. He looked completely helpless, his walls completely down as he looked up at me. Opened and closed his mouth a few times without emmiting a sound. I walked back to him and took his face in my hands.

"I don't care what you've done, only that you're here now." I suddenly smiled as inspiration hit in Carlisle's words months before. "God's forgiveness can be given to anyone. Never would He penalize you for a mistake you recognized and repented for." I gave him a weak smile before I stood again, sensing that Edward might need some time alone.

I paused a few steps away and turned back to him one final time.

"Was I right though? Do you love me?" He gulped and nodded, eyes still wide. A smile permeated my face, marred slightly that Edward still hadn't returned it.

"I don't deserve your love." He murmured again weakly, still trying desperately no to lose his fight. I shook my head, grinning a bit as I walked away. He was so stubborn!

"Well you have it anyways." I called behind me as I made my way back to the castle. The realization that Edward loved me finally hit and I felt lightheaded as I ran through the forest. I'm sure I was smiling like a fool, but I couldn't arrange my features any way else. I just hoped he would get off of his butt before too long and find me. I believe he still owed me a kiss.

My arrival to the castle was lost in a blur of thoughts running rampant through my head. I was thankfully conscious enough to have the sense to disappear within the walls as I made my way to Cecelia's room. It seemed so long since I last talked to my dear friend.

Cecelia had offered moral support when I chose to follow Carlisle's lifestyle, and she had even tried to change her ways as well, but she had been partaking in out diet much longer than I had. After her fourth slip, within the first month, she gave up. I had been disappointed that she had quit, but I knew that she had tried, which was more than I could say for others who heard of this new option.

On the way to her quarters, I passed Caius. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I dropped my shield, bowing before him in an uncharacteristic gesture out of my new found joy. As I rose, I met his eyes directly, a challenge was much less out of character. His mouth lowered to a grimace and he took hold of my chin, pulling me forward to analyze my golden irises.

"Abomination," he muttered angrily. "To think that Aro allowed you to follow such a ludicrous diet! You bring embarrassment to the Volturi." He dropped my face in disgust. My smile widened. And I lowered into another bow.

"Coming from you Caius, you can't imagine how happy those words make me." I declared proudly. He huffed and continued on his way, already bored with our exchange. I continued down the halls, finally reaching my destination.

Cecelia let me in and I threw myself on her bed sloppily, letting out a contented sigh. She sat down next to me much more composed, though it seemed my pleasant disposition was infectious as it spread to her face.

"He returns your love, then?" My head snapped up. Was it that obvious? I held in a blush with much difficulty. And just who else knew about my infatuation? I tried to play dumb.

"Who do you mean?" I asked sounding suspicious. She chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"No need playing coy, love. Edward holds your heart. I've never seen you this happy, not even outside of the castle. I assume he is the reason behind your smile?" I should've known better than to doubt my friend. I sighed again and played with the hem of my shirt for a few minutes.

Cecelia started to fidget, but once she realized I was toying with her, she waited perfectly still. She even stopped breathing. I continued to examine my nails with fake interest and started writing my name in cursive with my feet in the air. She finally blew a gust of icy air out of her lips and pounced on me, shouting her impatience.

I nodded to her question before hugging her. I regaled her with the happenings of the day before leaving her to a painting she had apparently just gotten inspiration for. I went into Jasper and Alice's room, curious to see if Edward had gotten the sense to close his mouth and come back. The room was empty.

I passed by Emmett and Rosalie's room, not liking the noises that were floating through the door. Edward was most defiantly not in there. I don't think it would even be safe. I chuckled at the thought that the pair of them would ruin far many more rooms than I had. Cecelia has her work cut out for her.

I peeked into Carlisle and Esme's room, finding them looking positively adorable curled up in a chair together reading. I gave them a smile and they reassured me that they had no idea the whereabouts of their son. I actually began to worry that I wouldn't find him till I returned to the woods and found him still comatose where I left him.

I hadn't said anything wrong did I? I replayed the exchange in my head yet again. I kissed him, but he said he loved me, so I don't think that was the problem. Well, he didn't say he loved me in so many words, but he nodded, so that counted right? Was he upset that I could forgive him for killing people? I was actually surprised by my quick acceptance of his confession myself, but my words left my mouth before I could consider what I was saying.

Even now looking back, I knew I meant them, and still mean them. I was far too deep in to hate him for something he had done years ago. I didn't know that Edward, I had never seen him. The Edward I knew was the stubborn, intelligent, passionate, funny, gorgeous topaz-eyed vampire I left outside.

I smiled just thinking about him. After a quick run around through the castle, I came up empty handed. I cursed Demetri for being on a mission the one time I needed his gift. He'd have me going in the right direction in a heartbeat, pun fully intended. My mind wondered to my burly missing-in-action friend.

Would he be happy that I had found someone? I shuttered at the thought of him doing some type of intimidating big brother interrogation. I laughed as I imagined a nervous Edward sitting meekly in an overly small chair as Demetri paced around asking him embarrassing questions.

Finally huffing and pouting, I left for my room. If he was still in the woods, then I wouldn't go out to him when he still needed time to sort his thoughts. I grew worried about his absence, but I knew he could handle himself, and if all else failed, he was one of the fastest runners in Volterra.

I entered my room, and noticed something odd, but I couldn't pinpoint it. I shrugged it off as I locked the door behind me. I shivered as his voice curled around my ear from behind.

"You should know better than to leave your door unlocked."

* * *

**The question for the chapter is… What is your favorite television show? (I'm sticking with different favorites for now… Keeping it simple.) Mine is Heroes. Seriously, that show is so ****amazing;**** I'm on the edge of my seat during every episode. Claire's power alone makes that show make me jump out of my seat like my dad watching football, but with more creative curses.**

**Anyways, review! Please? Pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**My internet is going crazy right now, so I can't really do anything. I get disconnected every forty seconds pretty much. I was lucky I even got to review to OcherMe's last chapter. I blame my dad, because he's an easy target and my mom is reading over my shoulder right now. Love ya mom!**

_"You should know better than to leave your door unlocked."_

**Edward's Point of View**

I certainly wasn't prepared for any of that to happen. I can't say that I know her well enough to predict what Bella will do next, but kissing me was the last thing on my mind. When her lips touched mine, I lost all reason. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even close my eyes I was so spellbound by her. As cheesy as it sounds, it was my first kiss. She reduced me to a seventeen year old in a way no one else could. It was perfect before I went and thought about it.

I was so happy that she had kissed me that I became angry. I had never felt like this before and I recognized that fact as soon as it happened. I wanted to scream at how cruel this existence was to me. In that moment we met, I knew immediately that I would never be that happy again unless I had her, and that there was so much keeping us apart.

My mind flashed to her reactions to finding a different form of sustenance. She went through every emotional stage imaginable and I cringed just to think of how Jasper might have dealt with it. She was furious, sad, betrayed, regretful, and yet happy and hopeful. What would she think of me if she knew the truth about my own habits of the past?

She should hate me right now, not be handing over her heart on the floor of the woods. I didn't deserve her, and it hadn't been more apparent than that moment. I wanted her to fear me for the monster I was, and never let me gaze upon her perfection again. I wanted her to hit me and tell me how despicable I was and give me the punishment I deserved. The punishment my family held back. I didn't deserve their mercy and I certainly didn't deserve hers, for I had been taking her company for advantage this whole time.

That's why I pushed her away. It killed me to do so, but I pulled her soft lips away from mine. I spoke harshly, made her cringe away from me. I truly was a masochist. Every word I spoke was another inch she moved away and another stab in my heart. Her face contorted in pain before she finally broke and cried out.

She didn't care.

She didn't care that I had killed people. It didn't matter that I had known about hunting animals and chose not to. It was inconsequential that I thought I was justified in my actions. None of it mattered to her, she still loved me, whether I deserved it or not.

She said God would forgive me. Well I doubted that, but what I really cared about now was that she had forgiven me. She had smiled at me and looked me in the eyes despite everything. She asked if I loved her. I couldn't form words for what I felt for her in that moment so I nodded. She smiled and without another word, left me to my thoughts. The only problem was I couldn't think.

I sat there blankly, staring after her as she left. I couldn't tell how long I had sat there still speechless until the sun began to fall. I stood, seemingly broken out of my spell, and allowed a smile to finally permeate my features.

She loves me.

It took all of my restraint not to whistle as I made my way from the castle. I groaned at the thought of Jasper and Alice. They'd be so damn smug; I could see their faces now. I swear if they said 'I told you so' I might put my fist through a wall. Either that, or I'd thank them.

Esme will be beside herself. She and Carlisle had always thought I needed someone, and they already loved Bella so much. Carlisle not only loved her, but respected her a great deal. Her intelligence, mercy and bravery had impressed us all. I just hoped that if I were really getting into this that I would meet her expectations.

That thought almost made me stop dead in my tracks. I had no experience in relationships, let alone something this deep. I had spent years watching my family in their relationships and I heard their thoughts, but that barely counted as practice. Had she had boyfriends as a human? I couldn't image anyone not swooning over her, vampire or not. Had she left someone behind other than her parents in her change? What if she had. . .? I couldn't finish the thought. I hadn't properly kissed her and already I was possessive.

I shoved my thoughts away, wishing I had Alice's optimism. Maybe you were her first kiss and she's never had a boyfriend before. Maybe she has no idea what she's doing either and is just going on instinct. I laughed at the memory of a line from one of Esme's sappy movies. We could learn how to love together. My laughter was stopped by a familiar sight in the Volturi castle.

Bella, surrounded by a room in ruins, everything reduced to dust and splinters around my angel sobbing on her knees. This time however, there was one difference. The painting of Carlisle wasn't spared. A long strip was torn off from top to bottom, ripping diagonally, right across my father's face. I prayed my speechlessness hadn't caused this.

I ran to her, falling on my knees next to her on the floor and pulling her shaking form into my arms. She leaned into me, her head nuzzled into my chest and her hands lying weak on my chest. That scared me. If she wasn't angry at me, that meant someone else had caused this, and it could've been more horrible than I could imagine.

I hastily pulled her away and held out her arms, quickly analyzing every inch of her white flesh, looking for any sign of injury. I pulled her hair away from her face, looking for any scratch or bite that I could avenge. She slapped my hands away and fell back into me, just wanting to be held.

"Felix," she sniffed. I stiffened and pulled her closer.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View (Where the last chapter left off)**

"Felix!" I gasped as I disappeared seconds before his hands reached to grasp me. He growled in frustration as he pounced to the area I had stood, narrowly missing me as I jumped to the side. I stopped breathing in concentration and made my moves silent as he continued to lunge feebly around the room.

"Let us stop this, Isabella. It has been far too long since I have felt your soft skin against mine. No need to play hard to get, I am already yours." I held back a gag and I continued to steer away from his attacks. I hoped that I could wait this out until someone passed and heard the noises emitted from within.

I knew that if I were to try and escape through the door, he'd see the movement and have me in a second, same with the window. If I screamed for help, he could pinpoint my location by the sound and catch me then too, so I remained silent as I swiftly stretched out of his reach.

His growls soon turned into roars in his impatience. He began to pound his way through the furniture rather than maneuver around it. His haste soon turned into raw anger as he tried to provoke me out of hiding, smashing everything in the room. I almost wanted to laugh at how shallow he believed me to be, thinking I might risk myself to keep some chairs and a bed safe.

"Come on, Isabella. You don't want to do this. I know you're still here." He brought a fist through an entire shelf of books. As big of a waste I knew it to be, I could only think of the future trip I could take into the city to replace them. I winced as he made his way through my closet, moving as a blur as my clothes were left in tatters at his feet. It took Alice hours to get all of that, and she'd be the one enjoying that replacement.

He was shouting obscenities in languages I couldn't place as he ran out of things to destroy and began picking up the rubble from the floor, crushing the already broken pieces into smaller bits. He was breathing heavily as he stopped, the vampire personification of the Incredible Hulk.

"Don't make me do it." He hissed. What was he talking about? He stood there, mumbling angrily to himself repeating his words over and over. He looked around expectantly, as though I could possibly understand his threat and would leap into his arms as sacrifice. He took a last huff before turning to the wall.

The painting.

"Wait!" I cried out, arm raised as I dropped my shield, only to watch him smirk and fist the top corner of the only possession I had any feeling towards. He slammed down his arm in one foul swoop, effectively ripping off Carlisle's face and crushing the intricately carved frame. I whimpered as he turned to me, thoroughly satisfied. I became invisible again, but it was useless, he had won his game. He left just like that, and I fell to my knees.

As stupid as I knew it was, I couldn't stop crying. Maybe it was the frustration of living in this castle, or the fact that it was the first time in weeks that one of the Cullens weren't there to hold me together. The thought of spending another eight hours shopping with Alice for a complete wardrobe was enough to make any vampire cry.

I heard the door open after some time and not a moment later I was wrapped in Edward's arms. He kept pushing me away to look at me, thinking I was hurt, but all I wanted was to collapse in his arms for a few minutes. I was overreacting, considering the real Carlisle was just a few rooms down, but that painting kept me sane for years. I found humor in the fact, and knowing it would be nothing for Cecelia to fix it, stopped crying.

"I'll fix it, I promise." Edward cooed as he ran his hands through my hair. I sniffled unnecessarily and looked up at him smiling. Poor guy probably thought I was bipolar. The look on his face was priceless though. He shook his head still confused. "She's crazy," he muttered.

I stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. He let go of me, much to my disappointment and turned, carefully pulling the painting from the wall.

"I believe Cecelia can fix this, and if she can't, there has to be a quality art restorer in Italy," he smiled. "If all else fails, I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind posing to replace it." I shook my head smiling and took the painting from him, propping it gently against the wall. I knew Cecelia could fix it, and how adorable Edward was being right now reminded me of my mission before Felix's episode.

"Have you decided yet?" I sighed. Edward looked at me questioningly before his eyes flashed back to the painting and back to me. "Will you have me?" I specified. I was teasing him for his composure when I left him. He laughed before hesitantly wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled triumphantly. Can I take that as a yes? He leaned down, kissing my forehead. Oh yeah, that's a yes.

"I think I can manage. . ." He hedged with a smile, his eyes still darting to the painting. His face fell a bit. "But what about the painting? I know it was important to you, and Alice is going to have to replace all of your clothes. And we just bought those books!" I placed a finger to his lips laughing.

"I think I can manage." I repeated before he smiled and brought his lips down to mine.

* * *

**This chapter was weird. I hadn't planned ahead of time who would be in Bella's room. One option even led the story in a whole different direction of plots and twists, but I thought I'd keep it simple with another 'Hey look! Felix is a jackass!' moment. **

**Sorry if you thought that the short timing between the last Edward pov and now was obnoxious, I just thought it'd be more interesting to see the aftermath before the storm. That and I just love moments when Edward is speechless and stuttering.**

**Question, what is your biggest pet ****peeve**** when reading Twilight Fanfic? Don't even get me started on this one, but I think one of my top three at least is when Bella is changed without the Cullens and she ends up with a family that drinks from animals and they all have insane powers. Come on! Four of the seven Cullens don't have powers, and if there were these huge covens of powerful ****vegetarians****, don't you think we would've heard about them? Sorry, rant done.**

**Review of course.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long, I'm not going to go into a big speech, I'll just let you read.**

_"I think I can manage." I repeated before he smiled and brought his lips down to mine._

It had been months since the Cullen's move to Volterra, and I think it was safe to say that Italy would never be the same. With Carlisle's careful logic, Esme's motherly care, Alice's enthusiasm, Jasper's quiet companionship, Rosalie's quick wit and Emmett's big brother protection, I had never felt as loved. And of course there was Edward, my golden savior.

Every moment was spent with him and I couldn't remember ever being as happy as I was now, not even as a human. I almost didn't believe that he couldn't read my thoughts with how great he was to me. I felt so loved, and though I knew Demetri and Cecelia cared for me all along, he made me laugh, something no one else could do before. And laugh we did.

Demetri was surprisingly submissive when he returned to our new budding relationship, and didn't make for a hard time, which I appreciated more than words could say. About a week into his return, Jasper admitted that Demetri was feeling jealous whenever he saw Edward and I together, so I made sure to put aside some time for him. He was a good friend and I wasn't about to shut him out.

I never saw Cecelia anymore, apparently deeply inspired by the Cullen's move and seeing me happy for once, she had exiled herself in her room, whipping out masterpieces like a machine. I missed her, but she welcomed me to sit in with her whenever I wanted, just not expect much company from her.

I had grown extremely close with Alice over time. No matter what Aro would throw at me, or however many threats I would get from any vampire looking for power, the second Alice showed up, I couldn't feel anything but excitement and joy, it was completely infectious.

Esme was there too, with more compassion than anyone I had met in my existence. Though I never wanted to replace my own mother's place in my heart, Esme seemed to dull the ache whenever Renee came to mind. She seemed to be made completely of those soft smiles of reassurance and love.

Carlisle hadn't exactly played a father role as he had for the rest of the Cullen's over the years for me, but more like a grandfather. I didn't know whether it was the vast difference in ages, or the fact that I spent hours upon hours sitting on the floor of his room like a child as he told me endless stories of his extensive life. If I ever took another history class, I would be well educated.

Jasper's company was a whole different story. Our communication was often without words, just expressions, or actions. Though I knew his power didn't work on me, his years experience of feeling emotions was evident, and he was the best at reading me by facial expressions alone, second only to Edward.

Rosalie seemed to complete the Cullen family more than I think they even knew. Her light sarcasm and banter seemed to keep the family down to earth, though Emmett's embarrassing comments did more than enough, and I admired her protectiveness of her family that seemed to go on without limit.

And then there was Emmett, and need I say more? I was surprised he even knew what I looked like with how often he embarrassed me into invisibility. Like Carlisle, he had many fascinating stories to tell, and was always eager to share them according to the eye rolls his family gave whenever he would repeat a story they had heard for the thousandth time. Despite his size, Emmett was a glorified teddy bear, and the big brother I had always wished for.

As it were, Emmett was being enlisted to help me train. The family seemed to have this crazy idea that maybe I would eventually be released from my entrapment, and that if I were to live with them, I needed to be in control of my incessant blushing which always gave away my power. Just imagine me in a school of humans and Edward decided to tell me I looked nice. I'd be back with the Volturi in hours.

The plan was of course to embarrass me until I was completely unaffected by whatever the outside world could throw at me, Emmett's idea of course. I didn't know if he actually believed his type of biofeedback would work, or if he just wanted an excuse to humiliate the undead crap out of me.

The entire family was there, sitting around the room with Emmett and I placed opposite from each other. They had claimed in between giggles that it was for moral support. Yeah, I'm sure. Most likely, Alice had a vision and it would be even worse than I could imagine. Carlisle and Esme were there to coach me through it, suggesting tips on how to control my power, and as much as I appreciated it, it only meant more witnesses.

Emmett cleared his throat grandly, and cracked his knuckles. My head sank to my hands in anticipation of the ghastly event. He twisted is his chair as if to crack his back, then stretched his arms, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Oh come on!" I finally cried. "Get it over with! It will be terrible enough without you rubbing it in my face beforehand!" Emmett smiled innocently back before settling in his chair. Edward squeezed my hand from beside me, causing me to send him a scathing glare and him to chuckle, also enjoying my situation too much.

"Well let's begin." Emmett declared, stoic. He fished into his pocket pulling out a pair of thick rimmed glasses as he placed them atop his nose. Already the family was laughing behind their hands. He lifted his hips slightly to pull a stack of blank note cards from his back packet, and flipped through them and beat them against his leg to straighten them up. This would be far worse than I had expected.

"Bella," he drew out my name slowly, examining the cards close to his face as if reading notes on what to say. "Are you aware that the entire castle can hear you when you sing in the shower every morning?" His eyebrow rose over the glasses, looking honestly curious as I disappeared in my seat. I was almost tempted to use the advantage to escape the room when I remembered the Edward was holding my hand. That little sneak!

"Get used to it Bella, he only gets worse as he goes along." Alice said warily as she tapped her temple. "And you'll leave before the fourth question." I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself slowly become visible. Esme sent over an encouraging smile before my attention could be drawn back to my attacker. Emmett moved the card sitting on top of the pile to the back and examined the next.

"Did you know that Edward likes your blue blouse on you the best because when you look closely, it's translucent." He stated firmly, yet coolly. I clenched my fists trying to concentrate, but I felt myself disappearing just the same. Edward growled behind me as Jasper chuckled next to Alice.

"You know that isn't true Emmett!" Edward turned to where I sat though his eyes couldn't lock on my face. "He's making this up, I promise, I read his mind." His head whipped back to his brother. "Don't say that! You were supposed to start easy! How is telling her we can see through her shirts easy?" He was too cute. Focusing on Edward made me slowly appear, smiling as Edward stayed glaring at Emmett. "I though we were supposed to be embarrassing Bella." He finally muttered under his breath.

Emmett pulled off his glasses and leaned in with honest curiosity for his next question and he placed him hand in Edward's hair messing it up. "No worries Edward, it's all about Bella." He reassured mischievously. "Now, I have actually been wondering about this for a while. Since you're like a sister to me, I think we can trust each other with this, but how is this little brother of mine in the sack, eh? You know he was just an innocent flower before you came around and stripped him of his boyhood. Not to mention his clothes."

There was no hope for that one, I was gone before he could even finish. Edward's chest rumbled with restrained roars at his brother and I tugged on his hand with my invisible one to restrain him. Esme sent Emmett a scolding look, the only one still holing a respectable posture as her children doubled over with laughter, Carlisle staying straight but nearly choking as he tried to hold his mirth down.

After a minute passed and Edward was still hissing and snapping trying to escape my grasp, I concentrated, bringing me back to full visibility before wrapping my other hand around his wrist and giving him a sharp tug back down to his seat.

"We- I mean we, well we haven't- nothing has. . . oh forget it, I quit. Emmett, you're a jerk." Emmett's serious façade crumbled miserably as I stood, bringing Edward with me and stormed out of the room. Edward's anger miraculously dissipated at the sight of my flustered face, and he quickly laughed, throwing me over his shoulder as he continued to his room.

Upon arrival, he tossed me on the bed, jumping in afterwards, snuggling into my shoulder as we curled around each other. He closed his eyes, faking the slumber he wished for so often, while I stared at the ceiling, still mentally stuttering over Emmett's question.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll make him suffer enough for it later." Edward murmured into my neck, effectively making me shiver. I swear he changed moods faster than any woman with pms I had ever seen. I shook my head and turned on my side to face him, resting my forehead on his. "What's wrong? I'll let you have a few punches if you'd like." He suggested with a smile.

I shook my head again, burying my face in his chest, my body disappearing just at the thought of what I wanted to ask him. Noticing my shyness, Edward chuckled, shaking the bed lightly, but remained silent, knowing I'd speak up eventually. I clenched my eyes and hands tight as I took a deep breath before I blurted it out.

"Do you find me attractive?" For anyone else, it would be a stupid question. Vampires were made beautiful, so our appearance stunned any human, but I wasn't lying in bed with a human, it was with another vampire. A gorgeous vampire. He pulled away immediately, but I was too cowardly to open my eyes and chance a glance at him. Apparently he wasn't having that.

"Bella, look at me," His long fingers gripped my chin, lifting my face away from his chest. My eyelids slowly loosened, but didn't separate. "Look at me." He commanded again. I was still shocked every time I saw his look of love in his eyes when they met mine, and this time was no different. Gazing me straight in the face, voice unwavering, he gave me my answer. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He replied huskily.

My arms found my way around his neck and tightened, bringing him back to me as I kissed him with everything I had. His arms responded by weaving around my waist, our bodies molding together like a puzzle. We soon found ourselves tangled together at a momentum which wasn't stopping without intervention. I rolled out of his arms, catching my breath before looking back to him.

"Thank you," I gasped, still panting unnecessarily "But not even your charming is going to get me to strip you of your boyhood while we're still in this castle." Before he had change to respond, I disappeared and ran to the door, flinging it open and starting the chase with his feet pattering behind me.

* * *

**What do you think? I love reading fluff, but I don't think I'm very good at writing it, so give me some feedback. This chapter made me realize that I'm not easily embarrassed, so I had to talk to friends on what would embarrass them that Emmett could ask. So this chapter's question is, what is your most embarrassing ****memory? I can't think of the MOST embarrassing, but the most recent is when I had to explain to my father that my friends weren't close sisters, but lesbians. Yeah, not fun.**

**Review as always. I'm looking forward to these answers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Thanksgiving! Warning: ****There is about a four year time lapse between the last chapter and this one.**

"Please tell me why we have to do this again?" I moaned, staring Emmett down. He hadn't brought his props with him this time, but this didn't make him any less lethal. "I don't think this is helping me, besides, I'll never get out of this castle, so it's pointless."

Edward stood behind me, his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder, as though that would help me concentrate at all. He swung me around in his arms to face him, and put a hand gingerly on either side of my neck.

"Don't be stubborn Bella; you haven't seen all of the progress you made. You're very good at controlling your invisibility, and we're all proud." He smiled reassuringly. After all this time, he could still dazzle me into anything. I nodded slowly, and he pulled me to our designated couch.

This ritual of Emmett's became the Cullen's favorite pastime, and we did this act once a week for years. No matter where I went, I always seemed to end up as the star of the Bella circus. And the Bella circus was always sold out, not even Rosalie missed a show. It was bad enough Carlisle and Esme always came, considering Emmett learned quickly that talking about Edward and I's relationship was most embarrassing.

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport Bella, besides, I bought you something!" From under her chair, Alice pulled a large bag, tied with ribbons and tissue paper erupting from the top. I internally groaned. I hated when she bought me stuff, and even if I didn't hate recieving presents, she couldn't possibly bribe me into enjoying this. I grabbed the bag, muttering obscenities in my head.

I pulled the ridiculous concoction on my lap. It truly reeked of Alice. She had tied on so many ribbons, that you had to either reach into the very corner and pray to not rip anything, or spend about an hour trying to untie them all, and that was with vampire speed. I stuck my hand in, moving slowly to feel around the bottom.

Lace. Marvelous.

Alice knew I hated dressing up in any way, and lace was one of my biggest no's. I shot her a scathing glare as I pulled the shirt out of the bag, not even looking at it as I dangled it over my index finger in the air. The room erupted into strained giggles except for Edward beside me.

"Alice, you know I don't like dressing up!" Not the correct choice of words apparently. Emmett doubled over as his booming laughter shook the painting hanging on the walls. Jasper let loose his power as his mirth filled the room and Edward and I were laughing as well.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed in warning between chuckles. Jasper sat up straighter in his seat and soon the whole room was calm and still. I closed my eyes, obviously this being part of the test. The fabric was still dangling on my finger, and with the families reactions, I wasn't so sure it was a shirt anymore.

"It's not a shirt is it?" I kept my voice cool and controlled, knowing it was something terrible, my mind racing over possibilities. Edward murmured a no in my ear. "Do I want to know what I'm holding right now?"

"Probably not," he hedged. I opened my eyes to the clothing for a millisecond before clamping my eyes shut again and taking a long breath. I focused on being visible, but all I could think of was the blue, lacey thong hanging on my finger.

Edward's parents were here.

And I said I didn't like to dress up!

I felt my visibility wavering, my control clearly not up to this sort of attack. I opened my eyes once I felt stable, and gave Alice my most menacing growl as I balled the undergarment in my fist and threw it at her. She caught it right before it could hit her in the face, still remorseless. Edward's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Bella," Emmett began. I closed my eyes, immediately preparing. It was bad enough hearing them laugh at my expense, but if I had to watch them too, I had no chance of controlling the invisible blushing. "Remember when you lost that bet with Alice?" I tightened my eyes, the memory particularly clear.

"Yes," I croaked. Never bet against Alice. It was between Alice, Rosalie and I, and I lost. The consequence was that I had to run from my room, to Alice and Jasper's room, the farthest away from my own, naked. Of course, since Rosalie and Alice were involved, they hadn't thought of making specific enough terms. I did it, but I did it while invisible.

"Did you know then, that you weren't completely invisible the entire time?" Emmett smirked. Another control method I had learned was to change my embarrassment into a different emotion. Normally I got angry.

See: Alice.

See also: Blue thong throwing.

But today, I was in a forgiving mood with Emmett. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at him, my mind repeating to be amused and teasing, turn the embarrassment around. I leaned forward, elbows on my knees. I lowered my voice a bit, making it come out husky.

"I didn't know that Emmett," I would currently be mortified if I didn't know he was bluffing. "But now that you've told me, I'd like to get your opinion." His face twisted in confusion, before his mouth slowly fell open in realization. I leaned back into Edward's arms.

"So how was it Emmett, for you? I guess if I wasn't invisible, you must have seen everything! So let me get a second opinion on this," Edward's arms tightened around my waist. "What would you rate me, on a vampire scale of course?" The family laughed as we watched Emmett stutter over words before Rose gave him a good-natured smack upside his head. He finally closed his mouth, before it stretched into a smile.

"Nice job, Bells! You didn't even waver!" He reached up and I smacked his hand, proud of myself. "You're really getting-" Our heads all snapped to the door as it swung open without warning. Jane flounced into the room, pleased about something.

"Bella, Aro would like you and the rest of your abominations," her eyes scanned the Cullens with her last word, "To come to the throne room, now." She smiled, and bent in a grand bow, being sarcastic. She skipped out of the room as we all looked at each other.

"It's probably just another check on the progress of your diet change." Carlisle reassured me. I nodded, knowing it was likely. Aro had checked up on how I was handling the change, constantly wishing to hear of a mistake, one second without control, one dead human, anything.

I stood and offered Edward a hand. His face was angry, but in his eyes was a flash of fear before they hardened into impassiveness. He noticed my staring and gave me a devastating smile, though his eyes didn't sway. He leaned down to brush his lips against my forehead before grabbing my hand to lead us out.

"You guys go on ahead," I looked to the rest of the family. They gave me suspicious looks but nodded and left. Edward turned to me, his fake smile growing. "Don't you dare try to dazzle me out of this one Edward, what are you worried about? What was Jane thinking?" His smile wavered, but held until my eyes narrowed into slits.

"That's the thing," he finally muttered. "She wasn't thinking anything, she was blocking me." He shook his head and looked away from me, as though it was his fault we were going into this blind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine, giving him a reassuring kiss.

"I guess we'll just have to be surprised." I chuckled lightly, trying to levitate his mood. He gave me a sad smile.

"You hate surprises. And if the Volturi is behind it, I hate surprises as well." I gave him a look that just said 'what choice do we have' and unlocked my hands from his neck and taking his again. As we made our way into the room, I immediately knew something was wrong.

The Cullen's stood in the middle of the room, looking curious. Obviously Aro waited for our arrival before speaking a word. Alice looked worried and frustrated, my power blocked hers, making us susceptible to anything.

Cecelia and Demetri stood to the side. Demetri's hair was wet and dripping down his face, as though he was taking a shower when called to duty. A green streak of paint was smudged on one of Cecelia's cheekbones, and I noticed she hadn't changed from the clothes she had worn the day before.

Something terrible was going to happen. Just Demetri and Cecelia's presence here meant something bad. Aro only brought them into our discussions when he was going to threaten me. Their appearance only made it worse. Aro must have something big planned if he pulled them out of their activities without time to even clean up.

"Bella, stand with Demetri." Aro commanded. I looked at him, rebellious. I wasn't about to leave Edward's side. My hand tightened around his and he pulled me to his chest protectively. "Bella, I won't say it again, stand with Demetri and Cecelia, now." His voice came with warning. I pleaded with him with my eyes as I slowly shook my head, holding tight to Edward's waist.

Suddenly, I was supporting Edward's weight. His face was in agony as he released me and fell to his knees, shuddering in pain. Jane smiled from beside Aro. I fell to my knees in front of him and put a hand on either side of his face. He twisted out of my hands and clenched his jaw, still not crying out against the pain. I couldn't stand it.

"Stop!" I cried out to her. I knew it was stupid to even imagine Jane with any mercy, but I had to try. I suddenly realized the problem and jumped to my feet, running to Demetri and Cecelia, moving faster than I thought possible.

I gazed back at Edward as he relaxed, obviously released from Jane's power and Emmett and Jasper helped him to his feet. They got a good grip on his arms once he was standing, restraining him as he tried to move back to my side. He turned to give his brothers a ferocious glare as he continued to struggle against their hold.

"You'll get us all killed, settle down!" Emmett hissed into his ear. Edward slowed before taking a deep breath and becoming still. Despite his compliance, Carlisle took a cautionary step towards him. I felt a grip on both of my own elbows and looked down to see that Cecelia and Demetri were on either side of me, restraining as well.

"Now, Carlisle, how has Isabella's diet progressed?" He asked, sounding bored. Carlisle took a step forward, putting himself at the head of his family. He looked to me quickly, smiling in a reassuring gesture, but he was far from ignorant. He knew this meeting wasn't just about blood.

"She has done remarkably well. I think it is due to her self control from the beginning, she has never succumb to human blood without a fight, so she had a high chance of success from the beginning. Isabella has not made a single mistake." He finished proudly.

"Wonderful, and Isabella, you are still happy with your decision with the diet change?" I simply nodded, shaking with fear. "Well then, I don't see why the Cullen's have to stay in Volterra anymore." He concluded.

"Well we don't mind staying, Aro. You have been very generous to us, and we wouldn't dare separate Isabella and our son." Esme stepped up to stand next to her husband, taking his hand. She gave Aro an undeserving smile, shocking me again of how compassionate she was. Aro sighed in exasperation.

"Forgive me for the misunderstanding. What I meant was, you may not stay in Volterra."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh, you didn't think I was nice enough to have two chapters in a row without head splitting cliffhangers did you? Ha ha, you are too optimistic. Or I'm a terrible person, you decide. This chapter's question: What is your least favorite holiday and why? **

**Mine coincidentally enough is Thanksgiving. I am not fond of my family, and we all live in the same city, so we see each other way too much. Tonight, when we go over to my aunt's house to celebrate, I ****plan on hiding in her basement with my iPod until they forget I'm there. I hope your holidays are better.**

**Review, and don't make yourself sick from eating too much. **


	19. Chapter 19

_"Forgive me from the misunderstanding. What I meant was, you may not stay in Volterra."_

My eyes widened when I realized just what Aro was planning. The hands tightened around my arms as I launched myself in Edward's direction desperately. Forgetting my loyalties, I whipped my right arm out sharply, sending Cecelia sprawling on the floor a few feet away. She was back up grabbing me by the waist in no time.

Edward was straining against his brothers' hold, thrashing violently, his hands desperately seeking me out. Rosalie quickly took hold of him as well, Esme following soon after, though they seemed reluctant to restrain him. He growled and snapped at his family, animalistic as he was being kept from his target.

"Surely you don't mean to separate them. What brought this about, Aro? Why do you send us away so harshly, your friends?" Carlisle's voice was lost in my ears as I struggled. My mind shut down with the words 'you may not stay.' I wasn't deluded enough to believe that Aro had possibly grown bored with me and was allowing me to go with them. He was taking them away from me. Taking Edward away.

"I apologize dear friend, but having so many vampires here with your diet is damaging to the Volturi's reputation. Isabella may stay, because alone, a vegetarian as you call it doesn't show weakness, especially since everyone knows of her powers, but I can't risk an uprising against us in beliefs that we were weak." Aro's voice was like oil as he carefully explained.

"We don't make you look weak, we make you look diplomatic!" Alice cried, stepping forward. She looked so delicate in the large room, her tiny size being swallowed by all of the space. Aro chuckled at her attempts.

"Ah, dear Alice, you're under a misinterpretation. We aren't a democracy," Aro smiled, his head tilting slightly to the side, as though looking at a child who had just said the most foolish thing, "This is a monarchy. I have rule, and the responsibility to keep our species in line." His white hands gripped the sides of his throne, but he sat almost slouched in his chair, legs crossed like some bored prince.

"You can't. You can't! You have to take it up with your brothers! Marcus and Caius! They have to know about this!" I cried, struggling against Demetri's superior strength. I looked back at him, pleading with my eyes, broken whimpers spilling from my mouth, but Demetri stood strong, his eyes trained strictly forward, not chancing a glance at me.

"Do not fret my Isabella," Aro carefully ignored the roar from Edward's throat at Aro's claiming me as his. "Marcus and Caius know. Marcus was a bit hesitant at first for obvious reasons," his eyes flashed between Edward and I, "But Caius was even more anxious to exile them than I was. Two always beats one." He finished, chipper.

"What if. . . What if just Edward stayed?" Alice hesitated, seeming a bit pained by the thought of being separated from her favorite brother. "What if we all left without a fuss, but you let Edward stay here with Bella?" Her voice was hopeful. I knew this was one of the times where her gift would be helpful, but she was blind to the future due to my involvement.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that either. You see, though I agree that Edward would formidable addition to our guard, he poses as a distraction for Isabella." I knew it was fruitless. He didn't care about Edward's power, or what other covens thought of them, he just wanted the Cullens gone. The last part of his statement confused me, but Alice spoke up before I could.

"Distraction from what?" The question hung in the air awkwardly for a few minutes.

"We will be sending Isabella on missions soon. She will be our top spy inside the most dangerous covens out there." Demetri growled behind me. Obviously, he hadn't been informed of this part of the plan. Aro's head whipped towards our direction, his eyes dangerous. "You will learn your place, Demetri." He spoke ominously. Demetri's growls settled in his chest against my back.

"So that's it then? You're just going to kick them out? You know Edward is my mate and yet you still separate us?" I croaked. I was growing tired with struggling against my captors, and the emotional impact of what Aro was doing left me helpless.

"My Isabella, you will learn to love another, I'm sure of it. You are the princess of Volturi, you could have any suitor you like-"

"I want him! I choose Edward!" I cut him off before he could finish. Were it possible I would have tears streaming down my face. Aro's face was unforgiving as he turned back to me, fake smile plastered to his onion skin.

"That is not possible." He replied simply. I glared at him with all of the power I had, hoping he would burst into flames with everything I had. A low growl rose in my throat in warning before I stilled completely, becoming silent. Aro sat up straight in his chair, his eyes wide in surprise thinking I had become compliant.

With a final scathing glance in Aro's direction, I became invisible. Demetri and Cecelia kept a tight grip on me, bracing themselves for whatever my next move was. My elbow shot back, landing directly on Cecelia's chest, sending her again flying away, not stopping until she hit the stone wall behind us.

Before she could recover and take hold of me again, I lifted my foot and put all of my strength into kicking backwards, landing directly on Demetri's most delicate area. The impact made his legs shoot out from under him, and I jumped from his arms as he landed roughly on his stomach with a groan. Smiling in success, I ran to Edward, only making it halfway before Aro's voice cut through the air.

"Jane!" Edward immediately fell limp in his family's arms, his face twisting in sudden pain. He clenched his jaw against any sound as he thrashed for an entirely different reason than before. The sight of him made my breath catch in my throat, my invisibility immediately dropping.

My glare turned to Jane, and my feet flew out from under me before I had consciously made the decision. I pounded my way towards Jane, wondering why I hadn't done this years ago. She couldn't hurt Edward is she was dead, she couldn't hurt anyone, I reasoned. I took joy in the fact that the end of this life would be in a pillar of smoke, just like her human life. She noticed my path towards her and she replied by squinting harder in concentration. A scream of agony pierced through the air out of Edward's throat.

The sound was so tourtured I thought I might be sick. I couldn't see him because of the fact that my back was turned, alert to Jane, but the sound was worse than anything they could've done to me, Felix included. I fell to my knees in submission, desperate for her to release her hold on him.

"Stop! I won't fight! Please just leave them alone, I'll do anything." My voice broke off into sobs and my hands clenched over my face. Edward's cries of pain halted, but his thrashing didn't, quickly moving against his restraints to get to me.

"Don't say that Bella. I'm not going anywhere. They can't keep me away from you, they can try anything. I love you, and I refuse to leave you alone here with them." Edward's voice was pleading, vulnerable. His eyes were wide, trying to convey his love and determination, but nothing mattered as my mind replayed his scream again and again in my head. I would do anything to fight for him, but not if he would be harmed in the process, I just couldn't take it.

Minutes ago, I was sitting in his lap comfortable and content. I was holding his hand and kissing him. Just minutes ago he was clutching me to his chest. I was joking with Emmett, surrounded with the family's laughter. Yesterday I was shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I was being dragged through stores as their laughter lit up the entire city.

Last week I annoyed Jasper for an entire day, just hanging over his shoulder reading whatever book he had in his lap. I had spent another day sitting on the floor of Carlisle's room, Edward's head in my lap while we listened to stories of Carlisle's past, my hand absently combing through my love's hair.

Now I was watching as vampire's filed in. Groups of three grabbing each of my family and dragging them through the door while I sat hopelessly watching. Sobs shook my whole frame as my vision blurred at the sight of Edward's hand reaching to me, filling with tears that would never be shed. I raised my arm to him wishing I could close the distance between our fingertips.

I mouthed an 'I love you' desperately just before he was lost behind the door. With the reality that in just minutes, he was gone and I might not ever see him again, see any of them again, my sobs elevated to screams.

They were gone.

* * *

**Geez, my writing is depressing! But what is a good story without conflict? At least I didn't leave off with another terrible cliffhanger.**

**My question is if you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? Mine is easy. I'd live in Stratford, England. It's**** where Shakespeare was supposedly born, and the town is adorable. Plus, it's only about an hour or so outside on London, I think. I don't know, I haven't been there in three years.**

**Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm already on chapter 20, can you freaking believe it? I owe you all ****an overdue**** thanks. Over 300 reviews and counting, you guys rock.**

_They were gone._

I don't know how long I sat on the floor gazing after them. My sobs had subsided and I was disappointed that I didn't have tears to express my pain. I looked as though nothing had even happened, like I wasn't being held hostage in an Italian castle without my love. Jane and Aro had left some time ago, seeming tired of the setting. Jane was already anxious for the next opportunity to prove her devout loyalty to her master, her crimson eyes wide in excitement. She practically skipped away after him. Freak.

My mind focused on my training once my breathing moved towards hyperventilation yet again. I had to change the emotion. Sadness to anger, sadness to anger, I repeated it like a mantra. My despair slowly melted to fury, my breaths turning to heavy panting instead of short, shallow breaths. I was seeing red, and my mind was twisting with plans. I'd kill Aro first. Then Jane. Then Caius. I'd destroy them all, then I'd run away.

I'd live free on the outside, and I'd make Edward my husband. We would all live together in a house with no fences, every wall surrounded with huge windows without curtains. Our walls would be made of wood and plaster, not a stone in sight, and the floor would be carpeted so soft it would put a vampire to sleep.

Maybe I'd check on Charlie and Renee, remaining invisible of course. I could borrow money from Carlisle and put it into my parent's bank accounts anonymously, so they could live comfortably. Maybe Renee has had a child. We could set up a college fund for them; giving them the education I wasn't afforded.

I would leave Italy and never return. I'd travel when I wanted, where I wanted and I would go to school with the Cullens, maybe even college. I was brought out of my daydreams by a familiar hand settling on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, my hand slapping Demetri's away furiously. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to look hurt by the rejection. "How could you just stand there?" my voice reduced to a hoarse whisper. Cecelia stepped forward.

"I was approached by Alexander." Was all she said, calling my attention towards her, yet it was all she needed to say. She had been manipulated, one of the guard's most revered gifts. Her eyes were cast downward, her hands clasped before her. Her bottom lip quivered as she stood completely still as if waiting for her execution. Like the Green Knight waiting for Gawain's swing of the axe. My head flew back to Demetri.

"And you?" I raised my eyebrows. He stuttered for a moment before nodding weakly. He was lying. Demetri had acted alone. I stood to my feet, angry that I was too short to look him in the eye. "I will _never _forgive you." I hissed, before storming out of the room, Cecelia close behind. I couldn't even look at him right now, and though I knew I was being rash, and he may have a perfectly logical explanation, I just couldn't accept it yet.

"Bella I-" Cecelia spoke nervously. She sounded as though she were speaking to Aro, her words soft and stuttering. "I was working on something when Alexander came, I'd like you to see it, especially now considering. . ." She murmured weakly. I stood there contemplating for a moment before nodding slowly. She gave me a sad smile before taking my hand.

I wondered why she was doing this now. Maybe it was the crazed look in my eyes, or she felt the need to make up for her restraint as soon as possible. Cecelia never did deal with guilt well. I shrugged it off and followed her. What was a few minutes in an eternity for my friend?

As we walked to her room, her silence left my mind to wander. My thoughts drifted again to the future. I simply refused to stay here anymore, especially after the measures Aro was taking. I would have to take Cecelia with me, making it more difficult, but I couldn't leave her as a sacrifice. If Demetri followed, I'd kill him. Maybe it was just the anger I was experiencing, the freshness of the emotion, but if I left today and he tried to bring me back, I couldn't guarantee his life.

While I made a list in my head of those who would suffer, I put an extra star next to Felix's head. I couldn't forget him, now could I? I smiled, probably looking absolutely horrifying. Cecelia cleared her throat uncomfortably before she opened her door, glancing at me nervously. I hated that she felt like this, so scared of me. Though I'm sure she could assume the gruesome path my mind had taken, she should know she had nothing to worry about. I added Alexander to my mental list.

When I entered the room, the painting set up on her easel made my breath catch in my throat. It was Edward and I, the painting had the accuracy of a photo, and his face made some of my anger change back to sadness. His face was nuzzled in my neck as he whispered something to me, a broad grin spreading across his face. My head was lowered in embarrassment from his words, but my own smile was still evident.

Just looking at the canvas, I could feel his bronze hair between my fingers, and the light tickle of his eyelashes moving against my cheek. My hand reflexively rose to touch my own face, the memory of his touch embedded forever in my mind. My mouth opened to praise Cecelia, but no sound came out, the words stuck in my throat.

Sadness to anger. Sadness to anger.

I afforded Cecelia a small smile of approval, keeping my disposition safely bitter underneath the façade. She smiled widely in return and hurried to stand next to her work. I cautiously stepped forward, as if scared that the illusion would disappear and I'd lose his face forever. I approached the painting and hesitantly raised my fingertips to the canvas. The acrylic was layered on smooth atop the rough fabric as my fingers trailed his cheek, but dissolved into the slightest texture as I moved to feel his hair.

"I'm taking it with me," I declared suddenly, having to force myself to look away from Edward to Cecelia's face. She smiled and nodded before moving the small room adjacent to hers, where she kept her supplies.

"Of course, just let me frame it for you." She spoke with careful lightness, obviously waiting for one of my characteristic tantrums. She came out with an ornately carved dark wood frame and unhooked the painting from the easel. I grabbed her wrist, making her jump in surprise and a bit of fear. I simply shook my head when she gazed up with wide eyes.

"Don't frame it, I'm taking it with me when I leave." I corrected. "I won't stay here any longer Cecelia, I can't, and you will come with me. I can protect you. You'd be safer with me on the outside then you are with me in this castle with the constant threat of Jane hanging over you for all of my decisions." Her head shook furiously, face twisted in a mask of terror.

"You can't, we can't! Bella, Aro will never give up on you. If we leave, not only will we still be in danger, but the Cullen's will be in danger again as well. You just need a week to calm down. You aren't acting normal Bella, you're too calm. You can't hold this in. Destroy your room, I don't mind picking up the pieces."

I smiled sadly at her, as though it would ever be that easy again. I minded her picking up the pieces, and if I destroyed any furniture now, I would be stuffing it down Aro's throat only minutes later. I was a bit insulted by her lack of faith in me. Did she honestly think I was ignorant enough to just run away? If it was that easy, I would've run after the first month.

I might have been innocent and stupid when Alec found me sobbing over my first murder, but I learned a good lesson on monsters since then. I realized with surprise that I was almost twenty four years old in human years. I wanted to laugh; at least no one could accuse me of being inexperienced for my age.

"I'm insulted Cecelia! You don't think I would just leave while Aro and Jane were still living did you? Aro's right, I'm powerful enough to go on the most dangerous missions, then certainly I could take down two vampires who have no power over me while they can't even see their attacker." I scoffed.

I grabbed the painting gingerly, and left the room with no further explanation, a stuttering Cecelia behind. I allowed myself a little laugh before hardening back into calculating anger. Once I was safely in my room, I sat on the floor with the painting, and with the utmost care, detached it from its wooden basing, rolling it to a cylinder and stashing it in the deepest part of my closet.

I crawled over to my bed, and rather than lay on top of the thick comforter like I normally would, I curled in between the sheets, breathing in deeply Edward's scent which was clinging desperately to the sheets. To keep everyone safe with the least chance of mistake, I had to plan carefully.

I couldn't last more than two weeks in Volterra castle before I would go crazy. I had gotten so used to the Cullens being here to brighten my days, that now that they were gone, I couldn't stand the chill of loneliness for long. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the Cullen's time was up in Washington. They would be living elsewhere, and I had no idea where to begin. If I received no word from them in two weeks, I would leave and have to try and trace them from and clues I found in Forks and with the Denali coven.

Keeping Jane alive was completely out of the picture. Not only would it be my personal pleasure to dispatch of her myself for everything she had done the past six or so years, but I knew that the first step for my return was the threatening of anyone I loved by her. Even if she hadn't been used to keep me in line for years and enjoyed every minute of it, she enjoyed her power too much. Jane's gift was disgusting in my opinion, and by killing her, I was only doing a huge favor for the balance of the universe.

And of course there was Aro. Need I really say more? His gift was a pathetic weapon at best, but it was his power as a leader that would bring me problems. For claiming me as his, for trying to replace my father, for lying about the existence of another diet, for forcing the Cullens to stay in the first place, for constantly threatening me with the wellbeing of everyone I loved, and for separating me from Edward, I would spend no remorse-filled nights after killing him.

Caius hadn't put nearly as much effort into making me miserable, but he was involved with the Cullen's exile. He not only held favor with Felix and made no move to keep him from me, but he found our situation rather amusing. That alone was enough for a woman's wrath. I didn't yet know my plans for Felix, but for an unknown reason I shied away from killing him. He wouldn't be left in one piece, but he may be spared his life. Besides, what if Emmett wanted a piece later?

Though I currently felt nothing but loathing for my companion Demetri, I would leave him unharmed. It was a dangerous move on my part, knowing that he would be able to find either Cecelia or my family whenever he wanted, but if he made that mistake, he'd have one hell of a reception.

Just thinking of that fact made tears well up beneath my lids that will never fall. I couldn't understand what would make him betray me in such a way. He did it of his own free will, and he knew that he was too big of an asset to the Volturi to receive a terrible punishment if he went against Aro's wishes for once. And yet, he wasn't doing it for me either. I couldn't be harmed by Jane, and he certainly felt no aversion to allowing Edward to feel her wrath while I watched.

My head was spinning, but I could smile at the fact that within two weeks, I'd be free.

* * *

**Cue evil laughter. ****Will anyone be disappointed to see them go? Because if you are, just wait until the next chapter. When you're in Volterra, a lot can happen in two weeks. . . ::waves metaphorical foreshadowing wand::**

**This chapter's question was brought up by my rereading Eclipse today. If you were one of the fine ladies of Forks, who would your best match be of the bachelors? I though of this while reading Angela and Ben's interaction with each other. Who knew Ben was so freaking adorable? I'd totally hang out and watch badly dubbed martial arts films with him! I do that now!**

**Review, and tell me your thoughts on the subject of Bella's upcoming sweet, sweet revenge.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ugh, I'm grounded again. Whatever.**

_My head was spinning, but I could smile at the fact that within two weeks, I'd be free._

A week had passed with no word from the Cullens. It was so hard to settle my thoughts as the time passed. I knew Aro wouldn't hurt them. No matter how sadistic he was, he kept his friendship with Carlisle. Despite how thoroughly Aro had destroyed Carlisle's respect for him, Aro wouldn't just flat out kill them. Why bother destroying them when he could just throw them out? Out of sight, out of mind.

Another possibility was that they had sent a letter, but it had been caught by one of Aro or Caius's men before it could reach me. I spoke to Gianna of my concerns, since she was the one to get any mail first, but she assured me that nothing had arrived for them to destroy.

Not for a second did I think that the Cullen's had finally given up on me. Not only did Emmett and Jasper enjoy a good challenge far too much, but if Edward's actions a week ago said anything, it was that nothing was getting him to quit. He had gotten a good dose of Jane's power that night, but he still struggled to reach me. Sometimes, his dedication scared me. I didn't need him in pain on my account.

I comforted myself with the fact that they needed to move, find their next home and school out of the sun. They needed to get settled before they could contact me. They were probably expecting me to play the good daughter for a while as I waited for them to come up with a plan. I was hoping they would send me their address, under the apprehension that I could write back and forth to Edward as Carlisle made his diplomatic compromises with Aro for a solution.

I'll never know how Carlisle was so patient, but to be blunt, I had already put up with six years too many of Aro's bullshit.

Aro quickly grew anxious at the glint I carried in my eyes, but he did his best not to show how terrified he actually was of me. He didn't know what I was planning, but apparently, I had grown a little too unstable for him to be comfortable with. I think the real world equivalent was the look of the just fired employee just before he gets the shotgun from his car and evens the score.

I sat curled up sideways in the big chair which sat in the corner of Edward's room, legs hanging off the side of the armrest. I was taking in his scent from the pillows when Jane let herself in. I didn't even bother to lock any doors anymore.

I expected to see her typical cheerfulness as she accompanied me to the throne room, but she seemed a bit annoyed. Either she was still raw about not being able to threaten my family anymore, or not even she liked what Aro was planning now. Spectacular. This will be just marvelous I'm sure.

Upon entrance, the first thing I noticed was that Aro wasn't alone. All three brothers sat back and watched me enter, a range of emotions on their faces. Caius sat back looking bored, while Aro sat straight and alert, looking very pleased with himself. Marcus looked anxious as he sat forward in his throne, elbows on his knees while he examined my every move closely.

I skipped forward and gave Aro a bright smile and curtsy. His eyes widened a bit in fear at my actions, but Marcus smirked knowingly. He couldn't use his power on me, but he was smart enough to know where my loyalties were. He was just about the only one in this castle who wasn't afraid of what I might do if provoked.

"Good morning, Aro! Now what may I do for you today?" I was almost enjoying this too much. Aro held his composure magnificently, but the look in his eyes was similar to that of which I imagined from myself my first night here, just a child being taken to a new country and experimented on like a rat. Aro sat back in his chair a bit and looked suspicious of my behavior. I could tell he was having second thoughts about his newest decision.

"What do you know of the marriage traditions of the Volturi?" He asked warily. Normally, the question alone would send me into hysterics, but if Aro planned to marry me off, he'd have to do it in a matter of days. It was dangerous to me to get cocky, but it was worse for Aro to underestimate a women's scorn.

Cecelia had once told me that the Volturi had a system of almost arranged marriages, on the women's side at least. A man of the guard would come to one of the brothers, mostly Aro and ask them for permission to marry the woman. The only difference from the usual traditions is that if the 'father' approves, the girl is engaged, with or without her consent. I assumed this is what was happening now. I didn't even know someone was interested in me, let alone already asking.

No use in letting Aro think his surprise has been wasted. Let the old man have his little joys for his last few days before I take everything from him. I've gotten wonderful at playing stupid over the years.

"There is no marriage in the world of vampires except for the Cullen's. We have mates. Because vampires don't fall out of love, no contract or church witnesses are necessary." This was pointless. I was just repeating facts Aro thought I knew. Even if I said everything he was getting at, he'd repeat it to me like an idiot anyways. "Get on with it Aro, really, I'm bored. How have you decided to ruin my life this week?" I raised an eyebrow, dropping the pleasant face.

"On the contrary my dear. Yes, mates are the common way of our kind, but surely you know me better than to pass up an opportunity to celebrate. Do you realize that we haven't had a gathering since your coming out? But you deviate from the point! Someone has asked for your hand in marriage!" I felt unsurprised. No really, I didn't see this coming at all. I felt my eyes rolling mentally.

"When will it be held?" Poor fool. I felt sorry for whatever man had asked for my hand. Personally, I wasn't even the slightest bit curious as to who it was, only that the date might make me change my plans for leaving.

"In only a month's time. We've already sent out the invitations! I never expected your family to return to the castle so soon, but I wouldn't make them miss their daughter's wedding." I actually choked on my words with that one. I knew that there was no chance in hell this ceremony was actually happening, but receiving that invitation must have been a bit painful for the Cullens, especially Edward.

At least we were waiting a month. That meant nothing had changed. I'd still only be here a week at most, heck, my husband to be might even be on my list of people to visit before I left!

"Very well then, thank you for telling me Aro. I'll be taking my leave then." I gave him a little bow, satisfied that my week time limit still stood. I was angry that Aro had the nerve to invite the Cullens to my wedding, but I'd make sure to make it up to him later.

"Wait!" Aro cried out from behind me, jumping up from his chair, hand extended. I turned slowly, arms crossed over my chest. "Don't you want to know who you're promised to?" I actually smiled. Like it mattered. His eyes shifted to the door and mine followed.

I almost wasn't surprised when I saw him standing there. I gave him a little apathetic smile as I passed him to my room, not able to look at his pathetically innocent face for too long. What a prick. I can't imagine Edward's face when he would see the names on the invitations.

A letter was waiting for me as I arrived to my room. The first true grin in a week spread across my face as I practically flew through the room and pounced on the parchment carrying his elegant script.

_My dearest Bella,_

_The family has moved to Italy. Rome to be exact. We couldn't stay in Volterra for obvious reasons, but I still wanted to be near in case anything happened. __We won't be going to school, not that any of us would miss it, and Carlisle can't work at any hospitals because of the sunshine. I just want you to know that we are going to work immediately on getting me back there to you. We know that Marcus is our weak point, so we're going to try to work through him rather than Aro. I'm sending you our new address so you can write back. Please tell me that you're okay. I'll be there as soon as possible._

_I love you. Edward._

I smiled at his words and quickly flipped over the page and scratched in three words before shoving it back into its envelope. Looks like I had a job to do.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I paced furiously outside the Volterra walls as the cardboard boxes were piled up. It was almost humorous to think of how just a few years ago I thought I'd never get through my imprisonment in Volterra without my belongings. I didn't know how much Bella had taught me until this moment.

The family stood back in on looking silence, unsure of what to make of the situation as our clothes, books, CDs, everything we had brought with us was led through the gates. Jasper kept a tight control over our emotions and had the rest pretty subdued, but I continued my march back and forth.

"We should move close. We had to leave Forks anyways, and all of our belongings are here, I want to stay close. If Bella needs anything, I want to be able to get here soon. Maybe Rome? And I didn't like the sound of those missions. Any training she has is completely self taught. She isn't even trained to fight or defend herself if she's caught. . ." I was rambling and talking so fast it came out as little more than stutters.

"Of course, Edward. Calm down, we'll work this out as soon as possible, but we need to stay off of their radar right now. It won't be good for Bella to stir up trouble too soon, so let's just get settled. Alice, we need a car with dark windows before the sun rises and we get reacquainted with Jane much sooner than desirable." Carlisle's voice was set and determined. Alice nodded and disappeared from our sight so fast I'd swear she had Bella's power.

I drew in a ragged breath at the mere thought of her name. I pressed my palm to my chest when I thought of the last moment I saw her; on her knees, her entire frame shaking as she reached out to me. The look of utter hopelessness on her face would never leave my memory. Who would watch over her now? I was scared of the complete void that was Cecelia's mind as she held back my love. I didn't know what happened to her, but if she was under something's influence, she wouldn't be able to help Bella in the anguish she must be feeling now.

I could murder Demetri for his thoughts on the other hand. His mind was filled with guilt, but I knew that it was his actions were of his own free will. Aro hadn't even taken any measures to threaten him. I didn't catch the reason behind his betrayal, I admit that I was a bit preoccupied at the time, but knowing his reasoning wouldn't condone his actions.

I continued pondering Demetri's motives as our stolen car sailed through the countryside. I was jolted from my thoughts when Alice stopped the car and everyone turned to me expectantly. We were in a post office parking lot. I looked at Alice confused. She rolled her eyes as she pulled a piece of paper and pen from the glove box and handed it back to me.

"Write her a letter. Tell her we'll be close and give her the address so she can write back to us if she needs help with anything. She'll appreciate knowing that we aren't in some completely different country on the other side of the world." Alice quickly explained as I took the parchment from her gratefully.

I jotted down my quick message, upset that I didn't have time to say more. I comforted her to the best of my ability that I'd see her again soon and that Marcus would help to reunite us. I sealed away the message and posted it to the office front the Volturi used as a cover. Gianna got mail first as the receptionist, and I think she could be trusted to get it into the right hands before Aro got a hold of it.

The week passed slowly without word from Bella and I was getting anxious. Carlisle finally insisted we all go out for a hunt. I protested, not wanting to be away on an extended hunting trip if I may get any word from inside Volterra, but he promised it would only be a day. It came down to them nearly physically forcing me out.

Two things were waiting when we arrived home only half a day later due to my insistence. The first made my heart clench painfully.

_We would like you to celebrate with us the union of two of our most esteemed family members_

_Demetri and Isabella_

I didn't read the rest, noting quickly that the event was set to only in a month's time before crumbling the paper to dust in my clenched fist. We only had a month to get back to Volterra, and if we failed, my Bella would be given to another man. So this was why he acted out against us. That bastard might as well have just given her over to Felix rather than forcing her into marriage. I felt my temper rising and quickly rid my hands of the clinging dust.

I moved to the distraction of the next letter when my face fell once again. I stared angrily back at my own writing. She didn't get it. I'd waited all of this time and it didn't even reach her. She must feel so alone.My fingers tightened to deliver a similar fate to this letter to the last when my nose caught the scent.

Bella.

I tore the paper from the resealed envelope and searched furiously over the words looking for any further sign of her. I finally flipped the paper and was greeted by her familiar scrawl. Only three words gazed back.

_Wait for me._

**Sorry that Edward's point of view is kind of rushed, but nothing too terribly exciting was going on. Yeah, you guys guessed it. Demetri was jealous because of Edward and Bella's relationship. There will be more explaining in the next chapter.**

**Ummm, the question ****is**** what is your favorite cheesy dance move? I don't even have an answer to this one, they're all just so great, but what about you? The sprinkler? Lawnmower? Maybe even the shopping cart?**

**Review, or I might have Bella reevaluate her plans and give everyone hugs instead of a brutal death. **


	22. Chapter 22

**At last! The chapter you have been waiting for since the very beginning is finally here!**

_Wait for me._

I knocked lightly on the door and called out a soft 'It's me' and waited anxiously. I clutched the titanium beam in my hands behind my back tightly. I hoped this would work. The door swung open and Cecelia looked up at me warily.

"Pack all of your things you cannot leave without, we will be free by the end of this night." I left her no time to reply as I pushed her back into the room rather rudely and shoved the metal rod at an angle between the stone floors of the hallways and her thick door. Her tiny fists soon began their pounding.

"Don't worry Cecelia, I'm just going off to kill Aro, don't make such a fuss." I insisted with a smirk. I wondered when I had gone from the morbidly shy seventeen year old whose only friend was her mother to this woman about to commit mass murder. I shrugged it off, what did it matter? I'd go back to being a good girl once I was going to school with the Cullens.

As I walked away and the pounding on Cecelia's door grew softer, I felt the guilt trickle through my veins. I shouldn't have locked my friend in her room, but I was protecting her; it was for her own good. I swallowed back the sour feeling and continued through the halls. I knew at this time, Aro would be alone. He was far too arrogant, having any time alone without a guard, but yet again I was never surprised by Aro's confidence.

Before pushing open the door I hesitated, wondering if I had the willpower to follow through with my plans. A memory arose of Aro ordering yet another vampire to try out a power on me. I could see his eyes as he stared back at me telling me there was no other way to survive other than killing humans. I remembered him threatening me with Felix if I didn't behave. I shook off the visions with a smile. I didn't even need to take recent events into account.

Yeah. . . I could kill him.

I put on a frantic face and pushed my way into Aro's chambers, immediately crossing the room and rushing to his side. He was sitting at his desk writing a letter when he saw me enter, watching with wide eyes. This plan wouldn't work on anyone else in the entire universe, but Aro was so lost without his power, that my acting completely out of character wouldn't hint at anything at all.

"Aro, please!" I took up his left hand with both of mine, clasping his onion skin tightly between my granite palms. "Don't make me marry Demetri! I know that you're only acting out of your loving concern for me, but I don't think I'm ready to be wed!" I almost broke into hysterics at my own acting. Aro's face was soothing as he looked down at me affectionately.

"My dear, I know you're scared, but you'll make a wonderful wife I'm sure, and Demetri has a high position in our guard. You're a perfect match!" Leave it to Aro to think a happy marriage was due alone to position in his own guard. He dropped his pen to the desk out of his right hand and stroked the back of my head, smiling. He was obviously pleased that I seemed to have any sort of interaction with him, let alone one of respect.

"So I must marry him?" my voice sounded like a pathetic child's whining. Quite a lot like Jane's actually. I had to fake a sob to cover my snort. I looked to him mournfully as he nodded with his deepest sympathies. My hands skimmed across his skin until I was gripping his wrist. "I'll run away." I dropped any acts with my words, my harsh voice reaching him dangerously.

The spell was broken as his eyes bulged and snapped to his wrist where I held on painfully tight. He looked back up to me and my malicious smile. He called out for Felix and my left hand let go of him only to whip out, backhanding him across the face before returning to his wrist and twisting a bit. He winced, but refused to allow any sound to escape.

"You will never be my father." I whispered, my lips next to his ear before standing and bracing one foot on his shoulder. With less strength than I had expected was needed, I pulled against the strain of my leg. There was loud snap and a slow ripping as I fell back onto my feet, staring proudly at the severed arm in my grasp. Aro's roars echoed through the room, multiplying it as he strained against the back of his chair.

I tossed his arm casually to the center of the room before moving to stand behind him and clasping a hand over his screaming mouth. I again kneeled behind him to put my face level with his and spoke to him over his now gaping open shoulder, our cheeks nearly touching.

"Make another sound and I'll make this way more difficult than needed be." I hissed. His cries quieted with some difficulty as he strained to see what I was doing, eyes wide and his head nodding in terrified compliance. I pulled my hand from over his mouth and placed a hand on either shoulder, gripping tighter than necessary again.

"Thank you for forcing the Cullens to live here. It was the only redeeming action I've ever seen from you, and that's only for my own selfish reasons." I lowered my head to his neck and without preamble, bit down and ripped his head away from his trembling body. I scrunched up my nose at the sight of his decapitated head between my palms, and almost screamed when I turned it around to see his bright red eyes still wide open staring back at me.

With two fingers, I pushed his lids down, forever erasing those crimson irises from my life. With Aro's head cradled in one arm, I grabbed up his cloak from the back of the chair and walked to where I had left his other arm. I laid out the cloak across the stones like a picnic blanket and placed the head and arm on top before going back to his body and dismembering the rest. After disposing of all the pieces onto the cloak, I lifted the edges together and tied them all up, a hobo bag of Aro parts if you will.

I dropped the match right as Felix finally came to Aro's rescue.

I gave him a greeting smile as he gaped at the fire in realization. I wanted to ask him what took him so long, maybe taunt him a bit, but he lunged at me before I could fully enjoy the moment. I disappeared and side stepped him as he yelled in frustration. From our many encounters before, he knew not to just jump around in hopes of catching me, so he stayed still, watching for any indication of movement while he watched the door in his peripheral vision. He was really making this all easy for me.

I walked behind him, taking my time to stay completely silent from his trained ears. I stood facing his back and before you could blink, I took both of his wrists in my hands. Automatically, he lurched forward, expecting a head on attack, giving me the opportunity to brace my foot between his shoulder blades and pull back, snapping both arms off at once.

He turned and looked horrified at the arms dangling midair from my invisible hands and he tried furiously to get them back while his body lumbered about awkwardly. I tossed both arms into the fire still burning strong in the middle of the room and he gasped in terror. He ran over and tried to kick them away from the flames, but with a firm kick to his chest, I sent him into the wall opposite. The flames took his limbs as he watched helplessly. I made my way to the door quickly, considering I had four more stops to go, but paused before leaving.

"You wanted me for power, but I doubt even your reputation will stand when you are completely helpless now. Marcus is a good man, very respectable, and I'll leave it to him to decide what to do with you. He may have you killed, but I doubt it. I've given you freedom from the guard, so learn to think for yourself." I suggested softly before leaving him and heading to Jane's chambers.

I found her victimizing another lesser vampire, believe it or not, so my actions were already saving others. The woman who had been Jane's plaything thanked me breathlessly before zipping out the door. I turned to Jane with a smile. No way was I going to turn invisible and make her miss out on this. That was the whole reason I had killed Aro first, so I could make her squirm a bit knowing there was no one to stop me.

"Hello Jane, dear, I trust you enjoyed yourself." I said glancing out the door where the woman had just disappeared. She made no sound, just watched as I strolled about her room running my fingers along everything warily. "Normally it would sadden me to separate siblings, twins especially, but Alec has done nothing to earn my wrath. You however, have deserved my punishment a few times over." She scoffed, but her posture was ridged with tension.

"I'll call Felix." She hissed as I neared her, causing me to erupt in giggles. Her mouth twisted angrily but she tried again. "Aro would kill both Demetri and Cecelia if you so much as touched me." She growled. I laughed again louder.

"Aww, sweetie, I'm on the edge of killing Demetri myself, and I hate to break your heart, but Aro is dead." She laughed this time hysterically, exaggerating how ridiculous she though my last statement to be.

"As if you had the strength to kill anyone, physically or mentally. And even if you did have the nerve to try, Felix would be there before any damage would be done, and not even Aro would spare you then." She crossed her arms arrogantly, placing the majority of her weight on one leg casually. I took a seat in a chair next to her bed and crossed my legs, throwing my arms over the back with ease.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, Jane. You should know that. And you're right, Felix did come. But how do you fight against an enemy you can't even see?" I was practically purring. Jane's mouth went limp in realization. "Go ahead Jane, have a seat." I pointed a finger to the floor in the middle of the room. There was no use dealing with the body longer than I had to afterwards.

She shook as she sat down legs crossed to where I had directed her. The look on her face let me know that for the billionth time, she was trying her power on me as a last ditch effort. I was getting to the point where I was already feeling a bit guilty for Aro and Felix, and I was anxious to just get out of here. In my heart of hearts, I decided to dispatch of Jane and Caius quickly.

"Don't be scared Jane, you've been burned at the stake before." I murmured. "This should be nothing." I placed a hand on either side of her face and gave her a sad smile before ripping it off. Her body fell limp to the floor and I dropped her head, not relishing in her death before tearing her apart and lighting the pieces on fire.

After killing Caius in a similar fashion as Jane without the pre-death teasing, I found myself at the doors to Marcus's chambers. I had been standing there for a few minutes without knowing how to tell him of what I had done and where that left him, but he called me out of my reverie.

"Come on in Isabella, I can smell the smoke clinging to you through the door." I smiled a bit at that and pushed my way through into his room, giving him a bow of respect. He sat casually in a chair with a book lying open on his lap. The expression on his face reminded me so much of the painting of Carlisle I used to study almost religiously.

"Am I correct in assuming that I am the only leader of the Volturi?" he inquired, bored. I nodded, comforted by how completely unsurprised he seemed. "Well Isabella, before you leave with Cecelia in tow, I'd like to let you know that you are welcome back whenever you like. A place here is always open if you wish, and not in the guard, but as the Volturi itself." I nodded in understanding though we both knew I would never take it.

"Well if this is all, I'd like to clean myself up before I take my leave. I think you are more than capable of leading, and I wish you the best of luck. Jane is dead as well, if it wasn't already obvious anyways, and Felix is alive, but pretty useless. I thought I'd leave him to you. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I am sorry my stay couldn't have been on better terms. Farewell Marcus." I bowed again and turned.

I just wanted to get out of here. I was feeling incredibly anxious and tense, and now that life with the Cullens was just around the corner, I wanted it too bad to sit around the castle and doddle.

I needed to shower and let Cecelia out of her room before we could go. I hadn't even noticed it before Marcus said something, but I wasn't about to go to my new family smelling like the charred remains of two thirds of the Volturi. Just as I opened the door, Marcus spoke again.

"What of Demetri?" he called curiously. I sighed and closed the door. I might as well take a seat now if he was going to start on this subject.

"He will be left unharmed, but if he follows me with the intention of bringing harm to my family or bringing me back here, I will kill him. I had wished it wouldn't come to this, but I'm not about to let anything stand in my way of living in the outside world, especially after killing three vampires and handicapping one." He nodded thoughtfully, so I turned back to the door.

"He really does love you, you know. Your friendship wasn't some ploy to get your power or anything. He loves you almost as much as your Edward does." Marcus interrupted again. I nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say in response. I left in a rush, now feeling even more uncomfortable.

I can't say I wasn't a bit relieved. If I found out that Demetri had befriended me this whole time just to gain my trust so he could stab me in the back, I might have done worse to him than I had Felix. On the other hand, even if it had been a ruse, Demetri's friendship had kept me alive for years. Even fake was better than nothing at all.

I paused as I passed his room, and against my better judgment knocked. I reasoned that I was only here to give him the warning not to follow me, but in all honesty, I was saying goodbye to a dear friend. He called out to come in, and upon entrance I found him doing nothing more than staring at the ceiling from his bed. I must have really rubbed off on him.

His eyes widened when he saw me and he moved to sit up, but I put my hand out telling him to stay where he was. I sat on the edge of his bed, but couldn't look at him as I spoke. I was honest with my plans, if he followed, he was dead, but it hurt to know I was breaking my best friend's heart.

"I wanted to say goodbye, I'm leaving." He opened his mouth to retort but I shushed him and continued. "In the last hour, I have killed Aro, Jane, and Caius, and I ripped off Felix's arms and made him watch as I burned them. I have already spoken to Marcus, and he will assume responsibility for filling his brother's roles. All I need to do before I leave here forever is wash this smell out of my hair, unlock Cecelia from her room, and see you."

I finally met his eyes at the end of my little speech. His face melted through an array of emotions as he reviewed all I had said, and in the end he was left speechless.

"I'm sorry that this couldn't have ended any better, and that I can't return your feelings. I would be happy to see you again in the future, but if you ever seek us out with the intentions to either hurt my family or bring any of us back here. . . I will kill you." I whispered the last part, but the look on his face told me he defiantly heard.

"I suppose that is all, goodbye Demetri, good luck for the rest of your stay." I stood and rushed out of the room, unable to deal with any more conversation he might want from me. He called out my name as I ran through the halls, he begged me to wait and talk to him, but I kept going without looking back.

Within the hour, I was clean in the dress I had worn the first day I had gone into the city with Edward and Alice. A disgruntled Cecelia was a step behind being weighed down with her possessions, while I carried nothing but the clothes on my back and her most recent painting of Edward and I.

I stepped out into the night, happy with the timing and that I wouldn't have to wait around for the cover of darkness while word traveled around of the change in power and the deaths of the most feared vampires out there.

If I played my cards right, I'd see Edward by morning.

* * *

**Sorry if the quality isn't up to snuff, but I didn't want to have to make this multiple chapters. This means my children that the end is very close! Now, I have been considering maybe making a sequel. Don't get excited, because it's highly unlikely, and if I do, it will be VERY short. Just a few chapters of how Bella and the Cullen's ****adjust to school and the rest of their world after years of isolation. If you have any ideas, pm me, I'd love to hear from you.**

**This chapter's question: What do you want to do when you grow up? Oh yes, that question you have to answer every four minutes, and most of time, it's a different answer than the last time you asked. ****Last year, I wanted to work in a habitat raising tigers, this year, I'm applying to college to become an art teacher. That's why I hate that question.**

**Review of course!**


	23. Chapter 23

_If I played my cards right, I'd see Edward by morning._

After asking for a point in the general direction of Rome from Cecelia, we were off. It had to be the best feeling of my life. The combination of my newfound, or taken really, freedom, the fact that I'd soon see Edward again after a week of separation, and the fact that I had never run so fast or openly was just the release I needed.

"How are you going to find them? I think you're underestimating the size of Rome. Are you planning on just sniffing them out or something?" she asked sarcastically. She was still a bit miffed at how I teased her when I found that I could run faster than she could. Nobody was slower than me! Apparently, not so. Cecelia was less than amused.

"More or less." I smiled at her horrified expression. As if she wasn't just as excited to get out of Volterra as I was. She'd been there longer than Edward's entire lifetime. In all honestly, sniffing them out was about as good as I could do.

Only the Cullens, placed in the situation they were in, would be as bold as to take up permanent residence so close to the Volturi's hometown. I had never tracked anything, but if I could pick up their scent while running around the city aimlessly, I was confident I could find them without the obstacle of running into other vampires.

Maybe it was just the natural high I was on, but I just felt like I'd be able to find them. Call me an optimist, but it was like we had a connection. Edward and I were tied together with rope, and if we ever lost the other, you could just follow the trail back to them.

Or at least that was what I was hoping.

It was early morning when we finally arrived to the city. Cecelia suggested we start searching for a scent around all of the top tourist attractions in hopes that they went for a little site seeing after they arrived, which was a good idea, except for the part where we couldn't catch anything other than stares and cat calls from some drunken Italians.

Cecelia had never been to the city either, so she couldn't tell if we were going north or south. Neither of us spoke a word of Italian, despite the fact that we had lived here for a number of years. Eventually, I collapsed against the side of a brick building in hysterical laughter. Cecelia sat behind me with a frustrated sigh and scowled at me.

"What could you possibly find funny in this?" she demanded. "You think it's cute that we finally escaped Volterra just to get lost? That we were both so sheltered that we can't even find a large coven of vampires in this city?" All of her huffing only made me laugh harder. Cecelia never acted less than perfectly formal.

"Isabella Marie Swan if you don't take this seriously I will take that painting from you and you'll be in my mercy until I. . . Bella! Are you even listening?" My head had whipped into the blast of wind coming down the street. I stood and a slow grin opened up so wide my head nearly split in half.

"I smell something." I answered simply before taking off like a bullet, Cecelia trying to keep up behind. I was panting, taking in as much air as possible praying I hadn't imagined it, but as I kept running, it got stronger. Vampire. Edward could scold me for blindly running to a strange scent later, but now I was going for it.

We passed the outskirts of Rome and I started to mentally panic at the slow rising sun in front of us. We were running right into it, but my pace stayed strong. Cecelia was getting nervous, but I promised that we would hide in the woods or an abandoned building if we needed to. She relaxed a bit, but the uneasiness was rolling off her in waves.

Finally as the sun sparkled across my shoulders and cheeks, we ducked into a patch of trees. I couldn't tell the size of the forest, but it seemed more than large enough to keep us out of the eyes of any humans. I growled in frustration and snatched a suitcase from Cecelia's grip. I threw it into a tree in anger, then grudgingly collected and cleaned off the clothes that exploded out. Cecelia chuckled at how angry yet polite I was acting at the same time. I was so excited to get the smell after spending hours wandering the streets, and now we'd have to stay hidden for another day.

I clamped both hands over my mouth, feeling the urge to ramble but not wanting to make a fool out of myself. I would've spent hours cursing the sun and our glittering skin had I allowed myself, but it was far better here then lounging around the castle waiting to be forced into a wedding dress. I paced and shot the sun scathing glares through the leaves as seconds dragged on as long as hours.

Cecelia made herself comfortable against a large tree. She rummaged through a bag and pulled out a withered collection of Shakespeare plays. Her voice traveled through the air as she began humming in contentment. It calmed me enough to take a seat myself and watch her as she read.

I couldn't believe how impatient I was being. Cecelia had been disrespected by the Volturi for lifetimes and yet she never complained as I dragged her along and vented out my anger on her things. I hoped that she would stay with us after we found the Cullens. I knew that they would welcome her and try again to change her diet. With Carlisle working in hospitals and all of the younger Cullens and I going to school, I'm sure Esme would love to have someone to spend time with.

A violent crash came from the trees a few miles in, making us both sit up alert. Cecelia couldn't have even read a full chapter of her novel. I crouched into a defensive position and disappeared as natural instinct while Cecelia froze looking like a marble statue. The sound was like thunder, and it came in the same direction as the vampire scent. I shot a worried glance to Cecelia.

"Stay here, I'll check it out. Let's see if I am as good of a spy as Aro thought I would be." She nodded just a fraction of a centimeter in understanding and I was off. I stopped my breathing and ran at a slightly slower pace to keep silent. The wind was blowing towards my face, so I didn't need to worry about them picking up my scent either.

The crashes continued as I moved forward, my eyes flickering between the source of the noise and the forest floor, looking out for twigs or dead leaves that would give away my position. I walked a few miles, realizing that I had severely underestimated the size of this forest before another crash sounded from another mile ahead. From this distance, I could recognize the slightly muffled thump.

It sounded like a tree falling.

A huge grin spread over my face and my power was lifted as I kicked off of the ground with a new vigor. I should've recognized the sound of his steps as he paced around furiously. I practically skipped the last mile before I launched myself onto his wide back without preamble, letting out an uncharacteristic squeal. What other vampire would spend an afternoon punching trees?

"Emmett!" I cried merrily, laughing as he spun in a whirl trying to get to whatever had latched to his back before he heard my voice and stopped short. His hands shook as he reached up and grabbed my arms and pulling them from his neck, trying to identify them.

"Bella?" he hedged doubtfully. I chuckled and gave him another hug. "Bella!" he shouted. He threw me from his back and turned to face me, his gaze analyzing my body, looking for any damage or sign of foul play. His head picked up and his eyes combed the woods around us looking to see for any unwelcome guests that might have been dragged along.

I surveyed the area around us. Trees littered the ground, laying on their sides with holes the size of Emmett's fists. Completely uprooted. Why was he punching trees? Yet another unanswered question in the world of Emmett. He usually only did it to let out frustration. Maybe they hadn't set up any video games for him yet.

"You know Emmett; this has got to be pretty terrible for the environment. You guys live around here. I didn't bring anyone, promise. Well Cecelia came, but no Volturi. You think I could see Edward?" my voice steadily rose higher and higher as I rambled. Not that I didn't love Emmett to death, but standing here and chatting with him was torture.

He slowly relaxed and turned back to me, a huge smile on his face, obviously satisfied by the lack of company. He pulled me into a signature bear hug before the wheels began turning in his head and his grin melted into a dangerous scowl.

"Are you on a mission?" he practically growled. I shook my head and watched as he roamed over more possibilities. "Do they want us back in Volterra?" Another no. A large hand rose to scratch Emmett's curly scalp. It was just too funny to watch Emmett confused. He wasn't stupid by any means, but he was so childlike in his gestures.

"Did you run away?" the thought alone made his head pop back up and rescan the surrounding area. I laughed and placed a hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, Em. I didn't run away, I kind of just walked out. It's a long story. Okay never mind, it is pretty short, but could you do me a favor first?" He nodded. "Point in the general direction of your house, head the way I just came for a few miles and get Cecelia, then meet me back at your house and I'll explain everything after I kiss Edward silly. Okay?" Emmett opened his mouth but my hand smothered it.

"Okay?" I repeated impatiently. I know he was just aching to argue, but I was practically having seizures of anticipation. I really couldn't stand around here and regale Emmett with my adventures of the week right now. I almost thought myself tragic at how completely obsessed with Edward as I was, but I was too desperate to see him to worry about that now!

Edward was my life raft when I was drowning. Not only had he popped into my life and made me fall so hopelessly in love with him in a very short time, but he came when I needed him most. Just his smile lit up even the Volterra castle walls. My body was electrified just by his presence, and if I were human, I'd go to sleep every night with the memory of my fingers running through his hair and his ocher eyes looking into mine.

Emmett finally nodded and pointed off into the distance, mumbling about how Edward hogged me too much and how he was surprised Edward wasn't already here considering he would be able to hear his thoughts from this distance. I bounced on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off, yelling behind me in reminder to go get Cecelia. The trees broke apart, and Emmett's prediction of Edward's eavesdropping proved true as I caught sight of my boy wearing a hole in the steps of a huge house.

His head picked up and I nearly cried at the sight of the smile that spread across his face, effectively taking my breath away. He jumped off the porch and opened his arms wide just in time for me to crash into him. I hit him with such force that the sound reverberated through the trees and we both became airborne before crashing through the steps, the porch, the front door, and finally thudding to the far wall of what looked to be a living room.

I glanced back gingerly at the trail of house which had been reduced to splinters behind us, but turned my attention quickly back to Edward who was helping himself to kissing every inch of my face. I buried my face in his chest and gasped in as much of his scent I could reach. The perfect start to the rest of eternity. Edward slowly pulled me up and began brushing chunks of wood off of the both of us as the rest of the family started leaking through the doors looking bewildered.

Suddenly, Emmett was hunched in the hole of a door, his hands braced on his knees as he panted for unnecessary air, Cecelia sauntering in from behind him waving my painting pointedly in my face. After a minute, Emmett stood straight with a triumphant smile.

"Look what I found!" he declared pointing at me before turning to face me directly. "So I just have to know Bella, how did you do it? How are you here?"

Well if there was one thing Emmett wasn't, it was easily distracted.

* * *

**Ta da! Only one chapter left! I can't believe this is the twenty third chapter, and the great feedback I've gotten for it. Thank you all so much, I appreciate it more than you know.**

**Question (aren't you guys tired of these?) : ****Which came first, the chicken or the egg? Haha, I really can't think of anything to ask anymore. Ah ha! That's the question; what question should I ask next chapter?**

**Review and make me a happy girl!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the wait. I have a big art competition coming up so I've been doing all kinds of stuff to get ready. I just finished a sculpture I spent well over 18 hours on. And I've had extra dance classes because the competition season for that is coming up as well. Sorry, hope the tiny bit longer length makes up for it.**

_Well if there was one thing Emmett wasn't, it was easily distracted._

**Edward's Point of View**

"Aro is no longer in charge of the Volturi, Marcus is." Bella hedged, playing with a piece of her long hair between her fingers.

_'I still don't even know what happened. She won't tell me anything. As desperate as she was, I can't imagine her going that far. . . but maybe I don't know the situation. . . she never did like talking after meetings with Aro.'_

I lifted my head from its spot buried in my love's neck at Cecelia's thoughts. As dreadfully comfortable and euphoric I was in my position, Bella had been dancing around all of our questions for nearly an hour. My first questions were if we should move quickly because she was being followed and if she had been sent on a mission and was in any danger, but she shrugged off both questions in her typical flippant manner.

"Bella, please just tell us. We need to know what's going on to help you and keep you safe. You can't shoulder all of this by yourself. We're your family," I insisted. "Now what do you mean Aro is no longer in charge? No editing." She turned her head away from my gaze, so I looked to Cecelia pleadingly. Her mind was murky on any details from before their immediate departure, but she had better hope of understanding that we did with Bella's answers.

"Bella. . . you- I mean I'm not sure but. . . well I mean I never. . ." She shook her head to herself and dropped her head, concentrating deeply on her hands folded in her lap. Her thoughts continued steadier than her words.

_'She killed them all didn't she?'_

My grip around Bella's waist tightened at the idea and my eyes met Cecelia's imploringly, where she slowly nodded reluctantly. My mind was filled with Cecelia's clear memories. An anxious yet excited and mischievous looking Bella in the doorway. Her commanding Cecelia to pack up her things, then pushing her back behind the threshold and blocking the door. Then finally Cecelia's release by a still excited yet slightly scared Bella, followed by their trip here. Getting lost in the city, Bella catching our scent, then getting separated only to be found by Emmett.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of Bella killing anyone, and yet it seemed undeniable when I thought of what her reaction must have been to the exile of our family and a betrothal to another man in the same week. I saw a flash of our first meeting and restraining her as she tried to rip Aro apart, threatening him all the way.

I knew with her powers and her constant self training, it would be an easy obstacle to kill Aro, who was out of practice with any fighting, arrogant, well aged and unable to use his power to get inside of the attacker's head. With so many things in Bella's odds, she wouldn't even need to use invisibility. If she wasn't being chased, and she wasn't sent out with the intention of doing the Volturi's work, I couldn't come to another conclusion. Aro himself said he would never let her ago.

"Did you kill him?" I hadn't even realized it slipped out until her entire body stiffened in my lap and it felt as though she was cringing away from me. It was just a hoarse whisper, but that didn't keep everyone from hearing and leaning a bit further out of their chairs. Her reaction was answer enough, so I buried my head in her hair again, holding her close. She slowly relaxed back into my chest before answering to our family.

"It wasn't long after you left that Aro told me that I would be getting married. I didn't even care at the time because I knew that I would never stay there long enough to allow myself be given to someone else. Granted, it didn't help much that it was my best friend who had betrayed me, but I was indifferent nonetheless. When you were taken away, I told myself I would wait a maximum of two weeks before leaving, even if it meant searching the whole world to see where you settled." She turned in my lap, causing me to lift my head again and gaze at her pleading gaze. She stroked my jaw line as she continued.

"Yes, I killed Aro." She stopped short, seeming surprised by our lack of reaction. A collective breath and understanding nod went around the room. Emmett's reaction of pumping his fist in the air was the biggest move of any of us. "And Felix caught me doing it." Well that brought us all up short. I tried to focus on anger and the primary emotion, but I was horrified. I hadn't noticed any difference in Bella since she came crashing through out house earlier today, but what if he had hurt her?

Felix was a different matter all together. Not only was he gigantic and one of the Volturi's best and most practiced attackers, but he was, if at all possible, even more morally corrupt than Aro, and I knew firsthand that the idea of doing terrible things to my Bella was constantly on his mind. He was cocky, but with reason. I was comfortable with myself enough to admit that should Felix and I duel one on one, I would only be saved by my mind reading. Bella's voice pulled me out of my revere.

"I disappeared before he could get anything done, but I did some damage myself." She grinned in pride. Emmett and Jasper were practically begging for more details, as well as Rosalie, but Bella left it at that. "I spoke to Marcus, then got Cecelia and left." She finished with a jut of her chin. I knew she was lying by her face, but Cecelia called her out before I could question her further myself.

"Liar." She accused bluntly. "We all know that if Aro died, Caius would try to take his place. Marcus is a subtle leader. He'll go along with his brother's decisions unless he strongly opposes. If Marcus is in charge, then not only is Aro dead, but so is Caius." Cecelia cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. "And now that we're getting on the topic of you not telling full truths _Isabella _not only would you never leave Jane alive because of your personal vendetta, but because you're smart enough to know that it would never be safe for us to leave with her still alive. Just how many vampires did you kill?"

Esme watched on nervously, made anxious by the challenge. Always unsettled by unrest within her family. Carlisle watched on with a thoughtful expression, comparing Cecelia's logic with Bella's expression. Emmett's mind was filled with racing images of my Bella in leather gear creeping through the castle and killing vampires left and right with a flamethrower. Jasper was going through battle strategies and analyzing the victims' strengths and weaknesses. Rosalie was still stuck on whatever damage might have been inflicted on Felix, and Alice was just a jumbled mess of thoughts I couldn't hope to sort.

"Just the three," Bella murmured. We took a moment to let her confession sink in.

Bella had single handedly killed three of the most powerful vampires in the entire world. The entire vampire community would be impacted by the deaths of two of their rulers, their law keepers. I didn't doubt Marcus's leadership capabilities, but there was no doubt that the whole of our species would never be the same. Bella continued.

"Just Aro, Caius and Jane. If I had done any less, we wouldn't be safe to leave, nor would any of you." She swept her gaze over the family before returning it to her shaking hands. "Felix had only been a complication, but I left his life in the hands of Marcus to decide. It wasn't my choice. We would survive if he lived or died." Still the question of what exactly she had done to Felix hung in the air, but the fact alone that his name no longer brought a shiver of fear from Bella said a lot.

"And Marcus did nothing of this? He had no reaction to the news? You mentioned that you spoke to him before leaving, what were his concerns over the deaths?" Carlisle had a point.

Marcus's mind had always been detached, bored. With so many years of experience and his gift of seeing relationships an ever constant presence, he no longer even thought of it. Normally, with my own gift, I'd be able to find the benefit of the gifts of others. I could see Alice's visions, I could hear Jasper's reflections on any emotions coming his way, I could hear what Aro heard as he touched someone, but it wasn't the case with Marcus.

His thoughts wandered to things of no consequence, subtle details around him, nothing of any importance. Perhaps it was his particular way of blocking me. While my family filled their minds with inappropriate images, annoying songs or foreign languages, maybe he just dictated anything he saw around him. I had no idea whether the inner workings of Volturi hierarchy held true, or whether it was all a ruse to suggest a mightier power to be reckoned with.

"Marcus's power is useful to the Volturi in which it shows betrayal. It shows where the strongest loyalties lie and where relationships are only worth what the persons involved get out of them. With this, he learned long ago that Aro and Caius's ties with him were superficial. They would have no aversion to going against him at the flip of a hat. As you said about most covens, they are small, and most are built around convenience. The Volturi were no exception. It was inconvenient for them to continue while Aro constantly ruled by his emotions rather than logical judgment and Caius automatically chose the path of malice."

We all sat in awe of Bella's little speech. I couldn't tell if this was all discovered through her own observation or whether Marcus has disclosed all of this information to her personally. Honestly, neither answer would surprise me. I couldn't imagine such a lack of response from Marcus after so many years with his brothers, but maybe it had just been ignorant optimism to assume that a coven of human drinkers at the top of the power struggle were bonded by a sense of family or friendship.

Another long silence followed with us all soaking up the new information before Emmett and his overwhelming curiosity bubbled out of his lips.

"So what did you do to Felix?" His thoughts were anxious for her answer, but he mostly just wanted to rid the tension. I gave him a grateful smile to which he nodded in acknowledgement. Bella's nose scrunched slightly as she slowly lost opacity. We chuckled at her expression and what could've possibly embarrassed her about the question. I tugged on her waist a bit when she hesitated to answer before she finally answered almost as a childish whine.

"I may have ripped his arms off." There was an awed silence throughout the room. "And burned them in Aro's ashes." She finished. The effect on our family was staggering. Esme let out a little squeak before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth and Rosalie did nothing to try to hold in the wide smirk that slid across her face.

"That is so hot." Emmett declared in a throaty whisper, earning a smack in the head from his wife and a growl from me. Bella erupted in the most beautiful giggles and threw a pillow at his head. Leave it to Emmett to make the transition from Bella's massacre to the rest of our lives together. We really didn't appreciate that boy enough.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Thought the world hadn't changed as dramatically as I had always imagined in my time in Italy, I was experiencing everything new through the eyes of a vampire in love. The day I spent seeing the sights of Rome sitting on Edward's shoulders was the best of my life. Without the ever watchful eye of the Volturi guards creeping through the hallways outside your door, everyone was so light and free.

I found myself falling in love with Edward all over again.

It was an unspoken rule among the family that no one spoke of my actions to get my freedom from Volterra, just like no one spoke of Rosalie's first and only human kills as a vampire. After the first joke cracked by Emmett, it was never mentioned again, for which I was grateful.

Demetri was yet another topic of discussion off limits. The Cullens didn't know if I had fought with him before leaving, or if we ever even spoke. But with that expectation unmet, I also didn't know Edward's reaction or anyone's for that matter, to receiving a wedding invitation. I did however notice that despite the fact that I was constantly in Edward's arms and no word was heard from the Volturi, Edward finally seemed to be able to breathe once the date of my wedding arrived and passed without incident.

After our well-deserved, extended vacation traveling through Europe, I finally admitted that I wanted to settle down and go to school if Carlisle dubbed me ready. Though the Cullen teens pretended to be horrified at the idea of experiencing the monotony of high school yet again, I knew they were proud that I was so determined to graduate high school for my first time.

And so here I was, staring at the looming building before me and adjusting the strap of my book bag. Edward heard my audible gulp and chuckled as he grasped my hand and tugged me towards the front office. I wondered vaguely if I could possibly slip out of his grasp and make an invisible escape but Alice quickly skipped to my side, hugging my available arm close. A group of passing students stopped to stare openly as well as a teacher, who then spilled his hot coffee all over himself in his distraction.

And I thought covens of power hungry, sexual assaulting, Italian vampires were scary.

I couldn't even rip any of these potential danger's arms off.

* * *

**Sigh.**** Well it's over. Sorry again for taking so long. Advance warning, it will take a while until I do the sequel. First I want to rewrite the first chapter of An Exercise of Understanding Bella, because let's be honest with each other, it freaking sucked. And just today I had an idea for a one shot about what if after Edward left in New Moon, instead of trying not to think of him, Bella because obsessed with remembering him because of his comments on human memory capabilities?**

**Ummm, so this has been fun? I had a lovely time, I'll call you? Haha. **

**The question is… what is the funniest rumor to have either been said about you or that you spread? I hate rumors and all that petty high school drama, but I laughed so hard when someone asked me if I dropped out of band because I had a bad heroin addiction. They didn't think it was funny, but it was just the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard, and I don't take myself seriously anyways.**

**Review! If you aren't a frequent reviewer, well then hey! Better late than never! It's the last chapter so give me a nice parting gift to show your appreciation.**


	25. Author's Note

Authors note

Hey kiddies… it's been quite a long time. As you've noticed, no sequel has been posted. I tried, I honestly did. I got a few paragraphs before going totally ape shit because it just didn't work. I couldn't come up with anything I was comfortable putting out there. Therefore, sorry to disappoint, but there will be no sequel. Granted, it's taken me so long to get this note out that I doubt most of you even remember this story and the fact that you were expecting more.

One again, sorry.

On the other hand, I have been working on another story for a long freaking time. I've put by far the most amount of work in this plot and the setup as well as the writing overall. It is slow coming though. I'm in college now full time, with a job and dance three nights a week. Also, it seems that while I couldn't pull myself away from Microsoft Word for more than 2 hours on my previous stories, I can't sit and type for more than 30 seconds on this one, though I am very enthusiastic about it. I have fanfiction ADD.

That's where you come in, if anyone is still even listening to me.

I want your input. Would it be better for me to put out chapters as soon as I get them out, or wait until I have a few already written? If I put them out as soon as I get them done, the input I receive is sure to work as a drug to hype me up over writing again, which will motivate me to write faster. However, because of my schedule, I have no idea how often I'd be able to write, so if I wait till I have a few done before posting, you won't have to wait as impossibly long between chapters. Your choice.

Once again, sorry that there will be no more of Not The Only Way… it was fun while it lasted. Let's stay friends? Oh, and Happy Holidays!


	26. Author's Note II

Uh, surprise? I put the first chapter of my new story out already. It's called Friends Like Mine, and you can find it on my page. So check it out and review please!


End file.
